Love, fate and other crazy things
by Danni1989
Summary: Damon and Elena meet in 1864.  they dont know each other are vampires.  She leaves to protect him.  they meet again 147 years later in Mystic Falls.  Can the two vampires find love and happiness together, or is it too late?  will love be enough? D/E.  RR
1. prologue

hope you enjoy this. it came to me in a dream i had the other night. i just had to turn it into a fic. let me know what you think.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was July 1864, and Damon Salvatore was teaching his younger brother Stefan how to play a game he had learned while in battle.<p>

"It's called football. You have to try to get the ball from me brother." Damon said trying to give Stefan a fighting chance of beating him. Damon had tried to hide his newfound abilities, after being transformed into a vampire a while back. His family didn't know, and it was good that they didn't, as they would probably have him staked if they knew. When they finally finished playing, Damon laid back on the grass and stared at the clouds. Stefan imitated his actions and they laid in silence for a while.

"So what's happened since I left?" Damon asked, trying to stay in the loop.

"Not too much. A young lady is coming to stay with us. She's an orphan after her parents were killed when their carriage drove off the bridge, and father is busy planning our courtship." Stefan said.

"Father automatically chose you?" Damon asked.

"Yes. He thinks you are too rugged and are not ready to settle down." he explained.

"I see. What is this mystery girl's name?" he asked.

"Elena Gilbert. We've never even met, but father says we are to be married." Stefan said.

"When does she come?" Damon asked.

"She is expected to be here, later today or tomorrow sometime." Stefan answered. Damon just nodded before sitting up, offended that his father wouldn't even think of him. Damon was used to being pushed to the side and ignored, even being the older Salvatore brother. Stefan was the apple of their mothers eye before she died, and their father thought he was the best. As much as Damon loved his brother, he couldn't help but resent him too.

Elena Gilbert rode in her carriage on her way to the Salvatore house. Her aide sat across from her.

"So I am to marry the younger Salvatore Brother?" she asked.

"Yes. Stefan Salvatore. The eldest is a rouge. He is not the man to settle down with." she answered.

"But that would be more excited. I still cannot believe that my father had been in contact with Mr Salvatore for months, planning this. What am I to do about my condition?" she asked worried.

"Keep well fed, and hide it. No one need to know. Keep it secret." her aide answered.

"But what of my future husband. I am a danger to him." she said.

"As long as he doesn't wake to find you nibbling on him or something, then all should be fine." she answered.

"Thank you." Elena said gratefully. Elena couldn't believe what had occurred in the past while. She had lost her parents, and been transformed into a vampire. If anyone was ever aware they would kill her. Elena knew that in order to survive she needed to remain inconspicuous. She could see the Salvatore house looming up ahead. She was equal parts nervous and excited for the new beginning in her life. She was nervous to meet her new future husband, bur excited to start her new life.

"Boys, our guest will be arriving shortly. I received a message from her former house, saying that they were on their way. Go clean up." he instructed while adjusting his tie. Damon and Stefan obliged walking into the house. Stefan was quiet, and Damon knew he was nervous about meeting Elena Gilbert. Damon couldn't really blame him, it would be nerve-wracking meeting your future bride in just a few short moments. They separated and went into their own rooms to change and clean up. While inside his room, Damon quickly drank some blood before changing into some nicer clothes. Damon met Stefan at the staircase, and Damon could tell that Stefan was visibly shaking.

"Calm down brother. You act like your heading to the executioner." Damon said laughing.

"That is easy for you to say, your not the one meeting your future bride." he said.

"That is true." he amended. Damon and Stefan went to stand by their fathers side just as the carriage was entering the gates.

"There she comes." their father said happily. Damon could feel Stefan's nervousness from beside him and he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Stefan smiled at his attempt as the carriage came to a stop beside them. Mr. Salvatore walked to the carriage door and opened it for her, taking her hand to help her from the carriage.

"Welcome Miss Gilbert." he said kissing her hand.

"This is my son Stefan. The man you will be marrying." he said placing her hand in Stefan's.

"Nice to meet you Miss Gilbert." Stefan said kissing her hand.

"You as well." she answered before moving on to Damon.

"This is my other son, Damon." his father stated, introducing his non favorite son.

"Nice to meet you Miss Gilbert." he said kissing her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Salvatore." she said seeing something she liked in the older Salvatore brothers eyes.

"Margaret will show you to your quarters Miss Gilbert." Mr Salvatore stated. Elena nodded and followed the one called Margaret to her rooms.

The rooms were very nice, but for whatever reason she couldn't stop thinking about Damon. He wasn't the one she was marrying, so she shouldn't be thinking about him at all. But she couldn't help him. He had awoken something inside of her and she loved the feeling. When Stefan had kissed her hand, she felt nothing, but when Damon kissed her hand, she felt an erupting of longing inside of her. Could it possibly be love at first sight? No that was impossible. Sure he was attractive, but they didn't even know each other. She couldn't love him.

"Miss are you alright?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, of course." Elena answered being pulled out of her thoughts.

"Alright, it just looked like you were lost in thought." Margaret said stepping back. Elena nodded and sat down at her window seat. From her window she could see Damon sitting on the fence with a book laid across his lap. Even from a distance he was breathtaking. She wondered what he thought about her. She wondered if he thought about her at all. She hoped he did.

It was hard to keep his mind off of his brothers fiance. She was beautiful, but there was something else about her. Something that drew him to her, something that made him feel that she would be better suited to him instead. When he kissed her hand, he felt something change in him. He didn't have any idea of what it was, and he really didn't care. He seen Stefan striding out to him and he put his book down again.

"Hello brother." he said when Stefan took a seat on the other end of the fence.

"Hello, father wanted me to tell you that there will be a banquet tonight, celebrating Miss Gilberts arrival and our engagement." he said.

"You sound much more confident about the engagement now?" Damon noted.

"Yes, she is beautiful, and exactly what I imagined myself to be marrying. I don't know why I was so worried." he said.

"Just be careful." Damon insisted.

"Of what?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Come along, we should get ready for this party that father is throwing. We need to look amazing for this party." he said rising off the fence. Stefan followed behind him, happier than he could ever remember being. He was about to marry a beautiful girl, his life was perfect.

That evening when Elena made her appearance at the party, Stefan cornered her.

"Good evening Miss Gilbert." he said.

"Good evening Mr Salvatore." she answered allowing him to kiss her hand. While he kissed it, she couldn't believe that she wished it was Damon. She could see herself marrying Damon, Stefan was too bland for her. He was nice, but there was something dangerous about Damon. She didn't know when she came to the realization that she liked Damon because he seemed dangerous, but she did. She seen him standing by his father on the other side of the room, and her eyes caught his. Stefan took her hand and pulled her across the room to where they were standing.

"Are you ready to be announced as the soon to be Elena Salvatore tonight?" Stefan's father asked.

"Of course." Elena nodded, smiling at Damon in the process. There was something about her smile that ignited something inside of Damon. It was an odd feeling, he felt like he was flying. But he didn't know what to make of that feeling. Could it possibly be love? It's impossible he thought, she was marrying his brother.

Later that evening, Stefan and Elena were pulled to the front to make their announcement. Elena dutifully stood behind Stefan as he made the announcement. She hated being pushed behind a man, she knew she was stronger than everyone here, and could kill them all in an instant. It ignited her rage being pushed back, in favour of Stefan, because he was a man. She knew it was customary for the woman to stand a few paces back from her husband but that didn't mean she liked it. She took a deep breath calming herself down, and was suddenly very thankful for the blood she had earlier to keep her appetite in check for this evening. The last thing she needed was to go wild on blood lust now.

"I am up here tonight, to announce my engagement to the beautiful Miss Elena Gilbert." he said simply. The room start applauding, but Elena seen Damon walk out of the ballroom. She watched him leave and she listened carefully to see if she could tell where he went. When she got off the stage behind Stefan she stopped him.

"I'll be back alright darling. I just have to use the ladies room." she said kindly, before using vampire speed to exit the house. She began using her heightened senses to search out Damon. She found him leaning against a carriage outside.

"What are you doing out here? Arent you supposed to be celebrating your engagement?" he asked eying her.

"I should be. But I don't want to. I would rather be here with you." she said.

"You would now?" he asked.

"I would. You are an amazing man Damon Salvatore." she said. Her saying that made his head snap upwards, and he started into her deep brown eyes. "You don't even know me." he said.

"That doesn't matter. I am 18 years old, and I have never had adventure. I want adventure. You have lived adventure. I want you to teach me." she said.

"I am 20 years old and I have never had structure. I have never had safety. You have had all of that. I want you to show me." he said. She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. She didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was that it felt right. He pulled away from her shocked, his brothers fiancé was kissing him and he couldn't deny that it felt amazing.

"Damon, I want you." she insisted.

"You are engaged to my brother." he insisted.

"It does not matter. I don't want to be engaged to your brother. I want to be with you." she insisted. He stared at her for a moment, before spinning them to pin her between his body and the carriage.

"I want you." he said. She nodded and he kissed her with everything he had. He could feel her tongue tentatively creeping in to his mouth, and he welcomed it. His hands wandered all over her body. His hands trailed all the way around to her firm bottom and squeezed lightly. She released a loud moan. He could feel his erection pressing against the fly of his pants and he knew he needed to relieve himself. He pushed his pants down and pushed her dress up to pool around her breasts and pushed her underwear down.

"Have you ever….?" he asked.

"No I am pure." she said. He nodded and kissed her once again, before slowly pushing into her. He could feel her tense up a little bit but after that she relaxed as he slowly embedded himself inside of her. Her nails scratched along his shirt covered back as he started to move. They moved together, fitting together like two perfect puzzle pieces. Elena realized that she was right all along, she fell in love at first sight with Damon Salvatore.

The next few months went on much the same. She and Damon continued their illicit affair behind the backs of everyone. She would sneak to his bedroom in the middle of the night and at times he would sneak into hers. By day she dutifully planned her wedding to Stefan, because she couldn't just call it off. But the more time she spent with Damon, the more she loved him. The more she realized that she couldn't marry his brother. Loving Damon was dangerous too though, the more she fell for him the more she wanted to be honest with him. And she knew she couldn't do that. Doing that could mean certain death for him. Maybe Stefan was the safer bet, she would never have to deal with wanting to tell him. She didn't need to be honest with him, because she wasn't in love with him. Could she spend the rest of eternity living with a man that didn't know everything about her. Would she? All the questions left Elena with a very difficult decision to make. What would she do?

Damon was sitting outside with Stefan. He was feeling guilt over being with his bothers fiancé, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He loved her. He knew being in love meant that he should be honest with her. But he didn't want to scare her away. He needed her in his life and he didn't know what to do. He glanced to the side to see Stefan staring at him curiously.

"Something the matter brother?" he asked.

"No, everything is fine." he answered.

"Alright." Stefan answered turning back to his book. While Stefan read, Damon got nowhere near closer to figuring out the answer to his dilemma.

It took a while, but Elena figured out what to do about her problem. She knew it wasn't going to be a popular decision. But she needed to protect them. She loved Damon and she needed to know he would be alright. And being with a vampire would not be good for him. Tears rolled down her face as she wrote out the letters. Planting the letters in everyone's bedrooms that night, she quickly fled wanting to leave the place as quickly as she could. Needing to get away before her heart changed her mind. She turned off her emotions and just ran. She ran and ran, hoping that Damon's future would be bright, knowing she would never see him again.


	2. Chapter 1

hope you enjoy the second installment of this story. thank you for all your wonderful reviews for the last chapter. i'm sorry i didnt get a chance to send out review replies to everyone's. but i really appreicated hearing such wonderful things about the story. they definitely motivated me to write this. Let me know what you think about this one. and i hope to have the next one out in the next few days. Thank you :)

I own nothing

PS everyone please read "sisters, brothers, lives and lies" by harlcoop98. it's a very good first story by my cousin. she's new to fanfiction, and would really love to hear what you all have to say about her chapters.

* * *

><p><em>130 years later<em>

Elena was walking through Mystic Falls one warm, July morning. She had been living there for around a year, and couldn't believe she spent over a century away from there. It was home, that much couldn't be denied. She had lived in so many places; places that were bigger, and more beautiful, and more of everything than Mystic Falls. But yet no matter what Mystic Falls still called to her. She smiled when she saw Jeremy and Bonnie walk into the grill. Jeremy was her surrogate brother in many ways, she had known him since he was a baby, and Bonnie was his girlfriend. In order to keep her human façade up, she needed a cover story, so Jeremy was her brother and Bonnie was her friend.

"Hey guys." she said running over to them.

"Hey Elena. What's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Not much. Just marvelling at how happy I am to be home." she said offhand.

"Why don't you join us? We were just getting something cool to drink." Jeremy said pointing to the extra chair at the table.

"Thanks." Elena said sitting down. Back when she was human, Elena had an older brother who had moved away before their parents had died. Jeremy was one of his descendents, but regardless, he was more like a brother to Elena. He accepted her for what she was, knowing she would never hurt anyone.

"For the record, I'm so happy you're still here Elena. Usually you're gone after a few weeks." he said.

"Oh Jer, I think its time for me to settle down. I mean I am 147." she said jokingly.

"Ha ha. You might now want to say that too loud." he said.

"Oh I know. But honestly people in this town know people like me exist. They hunt us on TV, I mean seriously animal attacks?" she said.

"The attacks arent you are they Elena?" Bonnie asked. "Of course not. But between you and me, the attacks are going to stop now though." she said.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I found the culprit and sent him away. He was new and he knew that I could destroy him, so he took the initiative to just leave my town. I don't need him bringing attention onto me." she said quietly.

"Good. As long as you don't do anything stupid." Jeremy said smiling at her.

"You know I wont. I love you too much." she told him.

"Good. Oh and by the way, you have to be home for dinner. Jenna invited Alaric over, and he's afraid that you hate him, since you're never at home when he's there." he said.

"I don't hate him. It's just that he hates vampires, and I am one. It would make for an awkward conversation. And besides, its hard for me to look at him, when I hear the things that go one behind closed doors when those two are together, much clearer than you do." she said wincing.

"I don't even want to know." Jeremy said.

"Good, I wasn't even going to mention it." she told him.

"Good." Jeremy nodded. Elena sat at the table, enjoying Jeremy and Bonnie's company, but somewhere in her mind a very different face flooded into her mind. This face popped up occasionally throughout the last 130 years, but more so now that she was living here again. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Him, being Damon Salvatore. Idly, she wondered if he had any family alive here. The century after she left him was the hardest, but she promised herself when she left, that she would live her life well for Damon. But even today she had never found a man that could take Damon's place in her heart, she didn't think she ever would.

The blue Camaro, soared down the streets heading into Mystic Falls. He didn't know what was slowly drawing him back home, but he was sure as hell going to find out. He didn't know what it was, but he needed to come home. Although he was certain that it wouldn't be home without Elena. He hadn't had Elena in over a century and it still hurt. To this day he didn't understand why she left, the note she left was very vague. And he spent the next 20 years searching for her. He stopped at 20, knowing it was futile, if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found. In the past century, he roamed the planet aimlessly, not sure of what he was looking for. Upon arriving in Mystic Falls, he drove immediately to the Salvatore Boarding House, which had been in his family for decades. Knowing he needed an invitation, he knocked on the door, waiting for Zack to open the door. He knocked repeatedly, when the door finally opened.

"Damon, I wasn't expecting you." Zack said upon opening the door.

"I know. You know its funny, we have never officially met, but yet you know me." Damon said smirking leaning against the door.

"I've been made aware of you. I know what you are. And I also know that I have no choice but to let you in because its technically your house, and I am merely here to invite you in." he said.

"Yes, now invite me in." Damon said.

"Fine. Do you have to be invited in all the time?" Zack asked.

"No. Only once. Once you do it, I can come and go as I please." he said.

"You may come in Damon." Zack said reluctantly, not really wanting a vampire living with him.

"Thank you Zack." he said walking across the threshold and speeding up the stairs. He went into his bedroom, and dropped his bag on the bed. Deciding to wait to unpack, he went back out to his car and pulled his cooler out of the trunk. Bringing the cooler into the house, he proceeded to place all his bags of blood into the fridge, leaving Zack with a disgusted look on his face.

"Would you rather it was you I was eating Zack?" Damon asked seeing the look on his face.

"What? No of course not." he said.

"Well then be happy I rob blood banks." he said going back to his task. Now that he was back in Mystic Falls, the only face he could see in his mind was Elena. It had been 130 years and he still couldn't get over her. All he wanted was to forget her but no matter how many women he was with, he couldn't forget her. And he hated it.

Elena and Jeremy walked into the house after they had their drink at the Grill.

"Elena, Jeremy is that you?" Jenna called.

"Yeah." Jeremy and Elena called back in unison.

"Good. Elena, I think you should tell Alaric." Jenna said quietly.

"You do? He wont be happy." Elena said.

"I know. But he thinks you don't like him. And it's driving him crazy." Jenna argued.

"If you think it's the right things to do, then I'll do it." Elena relented.

"It is. He knows about the existence of vampires, so it shouldn't be that much of a shock." she said.

"Okay. By the way, I got rid of the one that has been the reason for all the "animal attacks" recently." Elena said offhand.

"How did you do it?" Jenna asked.

"Honestly. I had a good firm talk with him, considering I have at least 100 years on him." she said.

"Good, at least you didn't kill him." Jenna said relieved.

"That was option 2." Elena alerted her.

"Oh. Ric's here." she said glancing out the window. Seconds later, Alaric was walking through the door. He immediately went to kiss Jenna before turning around.

"Elena. It's nice to see you." he said nicely.

"You as well." Elena said aware she was being formal. Jeremy glanced at Elena at the way she was talking.

"So how are you?" Alaric asked trying to make conversation.

"Very good. You?" she asked.

"Good. Although I kinda feel like you don't like me." he said trying to get an answer out of her.

"That's not true Ric. It's just that I'm trying to protect you." she said honestly.

"What are you talking about." he asked.

"Dinner's served." Jenna said breaking up the conversation, thinking it might be easier to get him to swallow the news if he was eating when it came.

"This is delicious." Elena said eating the dinner that Jenna prepared. Although it wasn't as satisfying as blood, it was good nonetheless.

"So what were you talking about earlier?" Alaric asked.

"About what?" Elena asked.

"Protecting me." he said.

"Oh that. I'll explain. I'll start at the beginning. I was born October 1846 Alaric. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked trying to tell him as easily as possible.

"Are you… You cant be… A vampire… Can you?" he spluttered out.

"I'm sorry Ric. But I can assure you I'm not dangerous. I've spent the last century perfecting my ability to abstain from killing. The animal attacks in the woods weren't me. That vampire left town at my insistence. I'm harmless." she insisted.

"I'm sorry. I really am. It's just hard for me to listen to, I mean my wife was killed by a vampire." he said.

"I'm sorry, Alaric." she said.

"It's okay. I'll just forget about it. At least I know, you don't hate me. If you did, I would be dead." he said trying to joke. Elena laughed lightly trying to diffuse the sudden tension in the room. It worked and Jeremy changed the subject to the classes that Alaric taught at the school. The rest of the evening without problems.

The next day, Elena offered to do the grocery shopping for Jenna while she was at class. She needed something to do with her copious amounts of free time. She didn't have a job, she didn't need one, with over a century of money in her bank account. She was pushing her cart down the aisles, ignoring all the hungry glances of the men in the store. Of course she knew she was beautiful, and she had more than her share of offers but she always turned them down. One particularly annoying guy was following her down the aisles, and she felt her defences raising. It was not a good idea to follow a vampire. She finished her shopping as fast as she could, before pushing the cart back to her car. But for the first time in 130 years when she got outside her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe. Because across the street heading into the Grill walked no other than Damon Salvatore. At least she thought it was him, same brown hair, same build. She needed to know, so after putting the groceries into the trunk she calmly walked over to the Grill. She saw him up at the bar, ordering a drink from a very interested female bartender. She honed in on their conversation, and he heard him send her away. His voice made her week in the knees, and it not being him was looking more unlikely the longer she watched him. His voice was still the deep husky voice she fell in love with years ago. As confidently as she could she started walking over to him before chickening out and running in the opposite direction.

He turned his head, feeling someone watching him. It wasn't like it was a rare occurrence but these eyes felt different. He turned his head, catching the smallest glimpse of her face, before she turned and fled faster than was humanly possible. This obvious vampire had the face of the girl he had never stopped loving. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how he felt right at that moment. Elena Gilbert was alive. Elena Gilbert was a vampire and probably had been the entire time they had known each other, as she looked exactly the same as she did 130 years ago. Leaving his drink untouched he left the Grill, hoping she hadn't got that far away. He needed to at least see her, whether or not she wanted anything from him now. When he got out, he saw her standing only a few feet away. With as much confidence as he could muster he walked over to her.

"Elena Gilbert. It's nice to see you." he said.


	3. Chapter 2

this chapter is a little boring, but it gets better in the next couple chapters. let me know what you think. thank you for all the kind reviews, and all the favs and alerts. you guys are amazing. thank you so much.

* * *

><p>At hearing that voice addressing her, Elena froze. She thought she'd never see him again. Hearing his voice automatically made those feelings she had long since tried to bury flood through her again. "Damon Salvatore. Its been so long." she said simply. She turned to face him, and instantly got drawn in to the ice blue eyes as she did 130 years ago. "Too long." he said, hating how formal they sounded. After what they were to each other they should be able to talk more intimately than that.<p>

"So are you living here now?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes. I'm living at the Salvatore Boarding house. You?" he asked.

"I'm living with some family, who know about me." she answered.

"Oh. That's nice. We should hang out for a while, if you're up for it. Elena I still love you." he told her, putting it all on the line, hoping she still felt the same. Her eyes widened and she looked down.

"Damon, please understand that for the past 130 years I've thought you were dead. I cant… I cant do this right now. I just now find you that you're a vampire like me. It's too much." she said.

" Think about it like I am. I'm going through the exact same thing with you. I just found you again after thinking you were dead. I'm not letting you go again. You're mine." he said taking hold of her hand.

"Damon I cant. I have a life here. Over the past year I've created a life for myself. I've managed to shut off the pain that you're absence has caused me. I cant go through that again. Vampires are nomadic, soon enough you'll leave me again, and I wont survive it." she said so emotionally that there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving Elena." he said.

"I cant do this. I have to go." she said snatching her hand back and speeding away faster than was humanly possible. Knowing he wouldn't follow her, she sped away in her car back in the direction of Jenna's house.

Damon went back to the boarding house. On one hand he understood Elena's reluctance to be with him again, on another hand it hurt. He had missed her for 130 years, and he knew that she felt the same. She had said as much. He sat in the parlour after pouring himself a glass full of scotch. He sipped it, while thinking. It only took a while, but he knew there was a way to make Elena come back to him. At this point the would do anything to win back her heart. One didn't pine after someone for 130 years, even thinking that she was dead, and not intend to win her back when found that she was in fact alive. He was going to prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere. That he was home for good.

Elena walked in the front door and from the living room Jenna could tell something was wrong.

"Is everything okay Elena?" she asked.

"No." Elena answered deciding honesty was the best bet.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked gently.

"I just ran into the guy I'm in love with, whom I havent seen in 130 years." she said.

"Wow. What are you going to do?" Jenna asked realizing that any of her man advice wouldn't cut it for something like that.

"I don't know. All these years I thought he was dead, but now. I don't know if there's anything I can do. He made his feelings for me quite clear when we talked, but I cant. I know he'll just leave me again and I cant go through that." Elena said emotionally.

"Cant you give him a chance?" Jenna asked. "I don't know. It doesn't feel like it right now." Elena admitted.

"But you still love him?" Jenna asked.

"Yes. I still love him." Elena admitted.

"Well, then it'll all work out in the end. What's his name?" she asked.

"Damon Salvatore." Elena spoke savoring the feel of his name falling from her lips. While they were talking Alaric walked in. he immediately walked over to kiss Jenna before taking the chair across from them.

"Hello Elena. How's it going?" he asked.

"Fine. You? How's you're classes at the high school?" she asked.

"Fine. Although somewhere along the line someone heard someone else say vampires existed in Mystic Falls. It's causing a mass pandemic." he said.

"Damn it. I didn't want anyone to know." she said.

"I know. But they don't know its you." he assured her.

"Good. I don't need that stress right now." Elena said relieved. Elena excused herself and went upstairs to her room. She laid back on the bed and opened her diary, writing out everything that crossed her mind. She had written journals since she was first changed, because she didn't want to forget anything. Her relationship with Damon filled a whole book on its own. It was so epic to her, and she never wanted to lose it.

It was a few days later when Damon finally saw Elena again. He wanted to prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere but at the same time, he knew her stubborn nature and he knew that if he pretended to be over her, then she may come running. He hoped it would work that way. But in case it didn't, he also had a variety of gifts being sent to her. One a day until she was ready to reconsider him again. He saw her walk into the Grill with two other people. They were talking and laughing, and it made him happy to hear her laugh once again. The sound would be enough to hold him over until he had her again. Deciding to go over and at least say hi, so she would see that he was still in town.

"Hi Elena." he said walking up to her table.

"Hello, Damon." she said politely smiling at him.

"It's nice to see you again. And as you see I'm still in town. Reconsider yet?" he asked.

"No. But do you want to join us?" she asked politely.

"Sure. Did you get my flowers?" he asked.

"Yes. They were beautiful. Exactly where did you get a perfect remake of the bouquet you made me that one time." she said.

"I thought you'd like the reminder." he said smirking.

"Damon…" she started.

"Hey. Stop. If you want the gifts to stop, all the reminder of our past, because I have many more planned. All you have to do is go out with me." he said.

"So you'll leave me alone to live my life, if I go out on a date with you?" she clarified.

"Yes. You have my word." he told her.

"Okay." she answered.

"Good. I'll pick you up at your "aunt" Jenna's tonight at eight." he said.

"Do you have the address?" she asked.

"I know where it is." he told her.

"Okay. Wait how did you know I lived with Jenna?" she asked.

"My amazing powers of deduction. You are Jeremy Gilbert." he said pointing to Jeremy.

"Yeah." he said.

"Exactly. Jeremy Gilbert is obviously the family you were talking about. He is under the custody of his aunt Jenna. He is the only Gilbert in town. Therefore that is obviously where you are living." he explained.

"Oh." Elena said. Damon smiled and walked out of the Grill.

Elena couldn't help but be excited for this date tonight. She would have bet that he would have been gone by now and was impressed that he was still here. The bouquet he got her warmed her heart. She couldn't believe he remembered.

Flashback.

_Elena was sitting in front of her mirror dressing for dinner when Damon appeared behind her. He carried the most exquisite bouquet of wildflowers she had ever seen. _

"_These are for you." he said when she spun around her face him. _

"_Thank you. They're lovely." she said delicately sniffing them. _

"_They reminded me of you. So I thought you should have them." he said quietly. He was rewarded with a beautiful smile. _

"_They're lovely." she repeated before standing up and kissing him with everything she had. His arms wound around her trim waist pulling her even closer to his body. His lips devoured hers and her hands immediately went to the buttons on his shirt. In her haste to get it off of him she yanked it apart and most of the buttons scattered over the floor. Backing her up towards the bed he pushed her down and straddled her hips. Her hands going to the button on his pants trying to undo it. They were about to go farther when Elena's name was called. _

"_Miss Gilbert, dinner will be served in half an hour." Damon's father called. Both Damon and Elena stilled their movements, and Damon climbed off of her, the spell broken. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. _

"_I will see you at dinner Elena." he said. _

"_You as well. Thank you for the flowers Damon." she said kissing him once more before he left. _

End of flashback.

Remembering that night, made her more excited for the date that evening. He didn't know what he had planned but was curious for it. He always had the most romantic ideas for them. At exactly 8 Damon showed up and rang the doorbell. Jenna answered and immediately invited him in, knowing what he was.

"Is Elena ready?" he asked politely.

"She'll be down in a moment." Jenna said returning to the living room.

"Thank you." Damon said, deciding that being polite was the best bet.

"You're welcome." Jenna answered smiling. A few seconds later Elena appeared dressed in a deep red dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

"You look amazing Elena." he said unable to take his eyes off of her.

"You do too." she told him. She said goodbye to Jenna and let him lead her out to his car.

"Nice car." she told him when he opened the door for her.

"Thanks. This is the only worldly possession I have that means anything to me, with the exception of any of those tokens you gave me." he said.

"thank you for the flowers earlier Damon." Elena said thanking him again.

"No problem." he said, driving them away from the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I wanted tonight to be simple. didn't think you'd want much more than that. We're just going to the Mystic Grill for a few drinks and maybe some dancing." he suggested. "Do you still dance as well as you did back then?" she asked.

"Better." he told her smirking.

"That I got to see." she said. When they arrived at the Grill, he led her to the bar where he pulled her chair out for her.

"So gentlemanly." she noted smiling.

"My roots havent left me yet." he said noncommittally.

"So I see." she said. He ordered them two glasses of wine, and they sat in silence drinking in it. When a slower song started up, Damon held out his hand for her to take. Without any hesitance she took it and they swayed in each others arms to the music. The dancing brought back yet another memory for Elena, and she wondered if maybe that was his intention.

Flashback.

_It was the night of one of the many dinner party Damon and Stefan's dad put on. Elena made her appearance by Stefan's side as was mandatory since she was his fiancee. but her eyes caught with Damon's across the room, and she smiled at him. Once she had a first dance with Stefan as was customary, it was required for her to be spotted swaying in Stefan's arms at least once per party, after that she was free to dance with whomever she wished. She moved to find Damon. _

"_Dance with me." she said holding out her hand to his. _

"_Are you sure? Afterall you're Stefan Salvatore's fiancee." he said. _

"_I know. But I don't love him. I love you. Dance with me." she said. _

"_Of course Miss Gilbert." he said taking her hand and leading her out to the floor. She put her hand in his, and her other on his shoulder, and he grasped her hand and put the other on her waist before they started moving along with the other couples. She didn't know how nobody else saw the love between them. It clouded the air around them. It was palpable, and intense and real. Part of her wished they would call her on it. She was a vampire, she could protect both her and Damon from potential harm. When the song ended, as protocol he kissed her hand and escorted her off the floor. That was the only time that evening she managed to be with him, but it was more than enough. Never in her life had she felt more loved than when she was swaying in his arms. _

_End of flashback._

Elena focused on the scene in front of her. Damon's blue eyes smoldering at her under the lights at the Grill while they swayed to the music. He was making it difficult, but she was quickly becoming okay with giving him all of her heart again. The song that was playing copied her feelings perfectly. People slowly left the dance floor at the sight of the perfect couple moving around the dance floor gracefully. She loved seeing people part for her and Damon, and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were predators. It had everything to do with that they were too beautiful to contend with. No one wanted to compete with them. When the song ended and Damon stepped away, he kissed her hand much the same as he did 130 years ago. And all efforts of holding back, of protecting herself from heartbreak, of keeping her distance flew out the window. She had fallen hard and was back right where she was when she left 130 years earlier, and she didn't care.


	4. Chapter 3

sorry for the long delay, and i know this chapter wont be worth the wait. this chapter is really awful and boring. and ends in a really awkward spot. but i hope you enjoy it anyways. the next one will be better. dont give up on the story after one horrible chapter. no matter how i wrote it, it didnt sound right. Let me know what you think, just dont be too mean. the next wait wont be so long.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

><p>The evening had been a revelation to Elena to say the least. In the course of one dance, all the feelings she had long since buried and tried to forget she had resurfaced. She was back where she was 130 years ago and she was scared. Damon dropped her off at her door after they left the Grill and went his own way. She loved the way he was acting, he wasn't pushing her, he was still giving her the space she needed. She appreciated it. In a way it made her fall more in love with him, if that was possible. Elena walked in to the house and saw Jeremy, Bonnie, Jenna and Alaric all sitting on the couch watching TV.<p>

"How'd the date go?" Jenna asked looking up and seeing Elena.

"It was nice." Elena replied.

"That's good. Are you going to let him take you out again?" she asked.

"I don't know. I cant go there again. I think I want to take it slow with him. Last time we got in so deep so quickly and I don't know if I'm ready to do that again. 130 years of misery is a long time." she said.

"It is. But keep in mind another 130 years of misery would be even longer. You deserve to give you're heart what it wants." Jenna said.

"I know. But its hard you know?" she said.

"I know how it feels Elena. Sort of. I lost my wife a few years back, and it felt like I would never love again. But then I met Jenna and that all changed. but it didn't mean that I wasn't afraid of falling again. I was afraid just as you are. But I did it, and it was so worth it. The only difference being you are in love with the same person both times." Alaric said smiling at her.

"Thanks Alaric. That was really nice of you to say." Elena said smiling genuinely at him.

"You're welcome Elena. Now that I helped you with you're problem. Maybe you could help me with mine." he suggested.

"I can try. What is you're problem?" she asked.

"Well, apparently someone around town has been spreading that vampire's exist. And the whole town believes it because Sheriff Forbes isn't doing anything to refute such claims. In fact Sheriff Forbes has acknowledged the existence and is telling everyone to be careful and take extreme caution. Well, extreme caution to the residents of Mystic Falls means never leave the house. My attendance in my classes has went down drastically." Alaric explained.

"And what can I do exactly?" she asked wearily.

"You are a vampire. And you're not dangerous. I was thinking that you could…" he started.

"Whoa. Alaric just because I don't hunt for my blood doesn't mean I'm not dangerous. Accidents happen. I don't know what you expect me to do." she said interrupting him.

"I was hoping that you could maybe talk to the town and maybe convince them you're not dangerous. I don't know. I really want my class back Elena. isn't there anything you can do?" he asked.

"Let me think on it. But I don't think talking to the council will help. And I cant compel them, they are all on vervain." she said.

"You are a very beautiful woman and very persuasive I imagine. You are also respected in the community. Can you persuade them to convince everyone to continue on with their usual life?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Elena answered.

"Thank you so much. I cant be a teacher if I don't have anyone to teach." he said turning back to the TV.

"Like I said I will see what I can do." Elena said turning to go to her room.

Damon walked in the front door happier than he could remember being. He whistled throughout the house, and walked into the kitchen to grab a bag of blood from the fridge.

"Did you have a good night?" Zack asked.

"I did." Damon answered.

"That's good. Goodnight Damon." Zack said placing his cup in the sink and walking to the stairs.

"Did you wait up for me?" Damon asked curiously.

"Sort of. The whole town is aware of vampires now, and I wanted to make sure you came home. You are my family Damon, I don't want to lose you, despite of what you are." he said.

"Thank you Zack. It's nice to still have family." he acknowledged.

"You're welcome. I will see you tomorrow Damon. Have a good night." he said walking up the stairs. Damon finished his blood and smiled to himself, deciding to not let the towns awareness sully his night.

The next morning, Elena dressed and showered, preparing to go to the police station to talk with Sheriff Forbes. She dressed demurely for the occasion opting for a pair of black pants and a white blouse. She curled her hair and pulled it off her face. She pulled on a pair of black heels before walking down the stairs where everyone was having breakfast.

"Good morning." she greeted everyone as she walked into the kitchen to grab a bag of blood from the fridge.

"Morning, where are you off to so early?" Jeremy wondered.

"I need to go see if I can talk Sheriff Forbes into telling everyone there is no danger in Mystic Falls." she said.

"Oh, good luck with that." he said.

"Thanks. I thought I'd better feed before going there." she noted.

"That's probably a good idea. Do you want me to come with you?" Alaric asked.

"No, its fine. I'll see you later." she said grabbing her purse and car keys before walking out.

She pulled up in front of the police station and parked her car. She seen Damon down the street and stopped to wave at him. Somehow even seeing him from a distance made giant moth like butterflies flutter in her stomach. She decided to call it love, knowing that was what it was. He sped towards her, wanting to talk to her.

"Hey." he said appearing in front of her.

"Hi. How are you?" she asked.

"Great. You?" he asked.

"Great. Thank you for last night Damon." she said.

"It was my pleasure. I had a great time. What are you up to?" he asked.

"You heard about the rumor. I am hoping to clear it up." she said.

"Oh, that rumour. Do you want some help?" he asked.

"No, it'll be better to do it alone." she said.

"Alright. Do you want to hang out tonight? I'll make dinner and supply the booze?" he asked.

"We'll see. I want to take this slow Damon. I don't want to jump into something like we had last time. I couldn't go through that again." she said.

"I understand. But I better let you get going. Good luck." he said before disappearing. Elena took a deep breath before climbing the stairs and opening the door.

She walked confidently to the reception desk.

"I need to see Sheriff Forbes. It's very important." she said giving her compulsion a try on the lower member of the police staff. Amazing it worked and he immediately went to get the sheriff. Elena smiled and took a seat. Moments later the Sheriff appeared.

"Miss Gilbert, what can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly.

"I need to discuss something important with you. Can we use you're office?" she asked.

"Certainly. Right this way." she said leading Elena to her office. Once they were inside the office, Sheriff Forbes looked at Elena curiously.

"What do you need Miss Gilbert?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to discuss the rumour going around town." Elena spoke.

"Ah, I figured that was what it was all about. don't worry Miss Gilbert, just stay home as much as possible and don't invite any strangers inside." she said reassuringly.

"That's not what I wanted ma'am. I wanted to ask you to stop scaring the townspeople;. I mean, have there been any disappearances lately?" she asked.

"No." the Sheriff admitted.

"How about deaths?" Elena asked again.

"No." she admitted again.

"Exactly. The vampire isn't dangerous. It has found other ways to feed. And its protecting the town from other vampires that don't live the same way." Elena argued.

"How do you know so much about it Elena? Do you know the creature?" she asked.

"First of all, its not a creature. It lives the same way everyone else does. The vampire is not dangerous. I am hoping to convince you. And besides many people are on vervain." Elena said.

"You are trying to tell me that the vampire is harmless?" Sheriff Forbes reasoned.

"Yes." Elena said seriously.

"Can I meet the creature, and judge for myself? But I will be armed during the conversation with wooden bullets and vervain." she said.

"You don't need all that." Elena said.

"Why do you say that?" the sheriff asked.

"Because you've already met the vampire. On more than one occasion." Elena said.

"Who is it?" the Sheriff asked.

"I am." she admitted.

"You? You live with humans?" she asked shocked.

"I know. And they are all happy and healthy and on vervain. It makes me feel safer. I havent hurt them and I never will. In fact recently we almost had a vampire problem and I made him leave, as I am many many years older than him. He left before any murders were done." she promised.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Alaric asked me to. None of his students are going to school anymore. Im doing this for him because he helped me last night. All he's asking is for you to say its fine to leave home. I came to you and I told you all about me. I wouldn't ever hurt anyone." she said.

"Alright. I trust you Elena. Is there anymore vampires?" she asked.

"there is one other, but he's perfectly safe. I promise." she said.

"alright. But I need you to do something for me. You know all about ways to keep yourself safe from vampires. Can you teach the students all about vampire protection, and maybe invite your vampire friend?" she asked.

"Like a class at the school? My friend and I? teaching teens how to protect themselves from us?" she clarified.

"yes." the sheriff stated.

"Okay. On one condition, you tell people to go back to their normal lives." she said.

"Deal Thank you for you're time Miss Gilbert." she said.

"You as well Sheriff." Elena said politely.

Elena walked to her car when she saw Damon getting into his.

"Damon wait a second. I need your help." she said. Damon turned and walked over to her. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I just told Sheriff Forbes that I am the vampire, and I have her convinced that I am safe and wont kill anyone. Along with you. I didn't tell her that you were the vampire, but that I am aware of one other and he is like me. But she needs me to teach a vampire defence class at the high school and I wanted to know if you would help me." she asked.

"Alright. You're sure its not a trap?" he asked.

"I'm never sure. that's why I want you there with me. Strength in numbers." Elena explained.

"Alright. Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." Elena nodded. The two went their separate ways, Elena heading home, and Damon heading to a blood bank.

The next morning Elena got up and dressed, and waited for Damon to pick her up.

"Thank you so much Elena for this. The Sheriff is making everyone go back to work and school today. Thank you." Alaric said happily.

"No problem. I hated keeping the secret." she admitted.

"And now you don't have to. I guess I'll see you at the school for your course." he said.

"Yeah, I'll see you." she said as she sat down to await Damon. Damon arrived right on time and she climbed in the passenger side of his car.

"Ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've kept this secret for over 100 years. I feel relieved that I told it." she said.

"Yeah, me too." he admitted. It didn't take them long but they made it to the school and they walked in together. Elena knew where Alaric's classroom was and she knocked on the door. Alaric answered.

"Elena, and you must be Damon Salvatore." he said ushering them into the room.

"Yes that's me." he said walking in. they noticed there was no one in the room with the exception of Alaric.

"Where is everybody?" Elena wondered.

"In the gym. Every student in the school has to witness this. I just met you guys here. Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Elena answered.


	5. Chapter 4

hope you enjoy it. and you all had to know that it couldnt be so easy to make them accept vampires. My sporadic updates shouldnt be like this for too much longer. i should have internet at my new house soonish...i hope. thank you for reading and let me know what you think. you're reviews motivate me to write.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Forbes and her army of police officers positioned themselves at various points outside the school. They had discovered the vampire and knew that there was one other in town that was known. The sad part was that the vampire was Elena Gilbert. She had become such a joy to have in town that it almost felt wrong to betray her and kill her. Almost. Regardless, she was a vampire, therefore not to be trusted and eliminated permanently from the picture. It was for the best. She told herself constantly to get rid of the guilt she felt at the betrayal, it was necessary to protect the town, therefore the vampire had to die, regardless of who it was. Sending a signal to her second in command she told them to hold still and wait for her signal to move in.<p>

Elena and Damon stood in front of a crowded gymnasium full of teenagers and adults alike.

"Hello, I am Elena Gilbert and this is Damon Salvatore. As you well know, there has been a mass panic caused by the confirmation that vampires do in fact exist. That is the reason Damon and I are here today. Sheriff Forbes asked me to come here and talk to you about vampires." she said.

"And how exactly are you qualified to teach us about vampires?" a boy in the front row shouted out.

"That is a good question. The answer is that- now please don't freak out- because now that you know this, keep in mind Sheriff Forbes has faith that I was safe enough to do this for you- but Damon and I are vampires." she said stopping when she heard the sudden intake of breath from everyone in the gym.

"Now keep in mind that we don't kill for food. This may sound wrong but in order to keep fed we just steal from blood banks. Since I have been back I have thwarted two potential attacks from other vampires, so in general Damon and I are keeping the town safe. But this isn't the reason we're here today. We are here to teach you how to defend yourself from vampires. So at least if you ever do meet one that isn't Damon and I then you know how to react." she explained. Alaric held up some vervain and passed it around the group at Elena's signal.

"That is vervain. It is dangerous to vampires, we cannot ingest or touch it. Along with physically hindering us, it also helps you. If you were to wear it or ingest it, it would protect you from compulsion. So I strongly recommend everyone to get some vervain and keep it on or in your from now on. Damon's uncle Zack has lots growing in his basement, maybe talk to him." she explained.

" What is compulsion?" a girl asked.

"Compulsion is a form of mind control. I'll demonstrate. Can I have two volunteers please?" she asked as the vervain came back up front and Alaric grabbed it. Two hands immediately shot up, and Elena motioned for them to join her and Damon on the stage. Tentatively they moved to the stage and climbed the stairs.

"Alright, I want one of you to ingest some of the vervain that Mr Saltzman is holding. Just take a leaf, that's all you need. Its very pungent I can smell it from here and its getting uncomfortable. And the other person is going to get compelled, don't worry I wont do anything mean." she said. The more timid of the two went and grabbed some vervain and ate a leaf of it quickly. And other one stood straight on the stage.

"first I am going to compel this young man." she said walking straight to him and staring him in the eyes. He couldn't look away, it was like a magnet drawing him.

"You will stand here in front of everyone, and do the chicken dance over and over again until I say stop." she said her pupils dilating. When she broke the spell she took a step back while the boy started doing the chicken dance up on the stage. After watching the boy for a couple moments, she motioned for him to stop.

"Alright. Thank you. You may go sit down. Now I will try that with the vervain filled boy." she said walking over to the nervous child. She stared at him, and tried compelling him, but his eyes never became unfocused and he never became susceptible to her charms.

"See I couldn't do anything. He was protected from me. You may sit down." she said.

Further into the assembly, as they explained more about vampires and safety Elena got interrupted by a curious girl in the back row.

"How do you become a vampire? It's got to be better than real life. Real life sucks." she said.

"I became a vampire at the age of 18 and I got changed in 1864, so as a vampire I am 147 years old. I was changed by a nomadic vampire. You change by dying with vampire blood in your system. Then waking up and feeding on blood." she explained.

"could you change me?" she asked again.

"No. I will not end another person's life for them. You don't know what you're asking. This isn't the kind of life you want. Everything is heightened. So when you have a broken heart, it feels so much worse. Believe me when I say that, I have nursed a broken heart for 130 years. If I could have stayed human I probably would have. Except if I had, I wouldn't have any of the good things I have now. But I should have died at 18 instead of being turned. Just keep in mind life is never as bad as you make it out to be." she stated. The girl merely nodded.

"Any other questions?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Is there any other way to protect yourself from vampires? Say if I got attacked in a parking lot, how would I defend myself?" a boy asked.

"the stake through the heart works. The best bet is just don't go anywhere alone. And if you see any strangers that you've never seen around before avoid them." Elena explained. The boy nodded.

"Any other questions?" she asked.

"Do you have any special powers?" a acne covered, boy in glasses in the front row asked.

"Other than super speed and the powers of compulsion, and super strength. We are normal people." she explained.

"Aside from your diet of course." another student said.

"Of course." Elena agreed.

"Now if there is no further questions for Elena or for Damon you can file to your classrooms." Alaric said.

"I would like to say something to Damon." a girl in the front row shouted. Damon moved to stand next to Elena.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"You are possibly the hottest man I have ever seen, and I am very interested. I havent been able to take my eyes off of you since you stepped on that stage. I was wondering if you were single?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Ha. Well I'm flattered. Immensely so. But like Elena here I have nursed a broken heart for 130 years. And besides you are way too young for me. But for the record I am flattered" he said.

"Oh." the girl said deflated.

"Any further questions?" Alaric asked from the sidelines.

"I have a question for Elena?" a bulky guy in the front row. Elena nodded and stepped forward to answer the question.

"Are you single? If so, I am so open to hooking up with you." he said.

"I too am flattered. But I like Damon will have to pass. Sorry." she said brushing him off. The guy appeared deflated.

"Now if there are anymore questions that don't pertain to Damon or Elena's romantic status?" he asked. All the hands went down and Damon smirked at all the deflated teenage girls in the audience.

"Alright, so if that's it then file back to your classrooms." he said.

"Thank you so much you two for doing this. I think we've gotten through to them and the rest of the town." he said happily.

"I'm just glad that I could help." Elena said hugging him quickly.

Sheriff Forbes waited outside with her gun cocked and ready for the first sign of the vampires. She heard the bell ring and students started filing outside for lunch.

"It shouldn't be long now before they make an appearance." Sheriff Forbes said. The other police men nodded and shifted their positions slightly.

Damon took hold of Elena's hand as they exited the gym.

"Let me buy you a drink or something." he suggested.

"That sounds good." she agreed.

"Great. Let's go." he said. They walked through the school and opened the doors at the main entrance walking out into the sun. they didn't seen anything out of place as they walked to Damon's car. Suddenly, while they were walking Damon collapsed to the ground with a wooden stake in his stomach.

"Damon!" Elena shouted just as the army of police officers emerged from their hiding spots. Elena stiffened in front of the fallen Damon as Sheriff Forbes came into vision. Damon writhed on the ground in pain. Sheriff Forbes shot a wooden bullet into Elena's stomach before she could react.

"I'm sorry for this Elena, but we cant have vampires roaming Mystic Falls, no matter how "safe" they are." she said.

"Okay, Jerry you take care of Elena, you remember how I taught you. A stake through the heart. Lets dispose of these monsters." she said moving over to one of her other officers.

"John, take care of that one. I will be over there writing the report." she said stepping away. When the officer went over to Damon, he sprung from the ground and attacked the officer, breaking his neck in an instant. Seeing Elena being harmed, awoke instincts inside of him that he didn't know he had. A swarm of officers came at Damon and he fought them off. The officer supposed to be dealing with Elena made the mistake of leaving Elena and going to help his colleagues.

Seeing Damon being attacked , Elena jumped to her feet and rushed to his side, weaving her way through the crowds at superhuman speed. Stepping to Damon's side she let her anger affect her usually pretty features. Anger riddled through her and together her and Damon fought there way out of the crowd. Bodies littered the ground. Sheriff Forbes turned away from her car and saw the destruction surrounding her.

"Oh my God." she said looking around her. She checked all the pulses of her officers and saw none, she gave the vampires credit though, they never tore her officers apart. In fact there was no blood spilled at all. She definitely had to give the vampires credit, but that didn't change the fact that they were in fact vampires.

"Well well" Damon said walking up to Sheriff Forbes.

"You betrayed me Sheriff." Elena said. Sheriff Forbes turned around slowly, seeing the ravaged and sore vampires behind her. Her officers had obviously fought a hard battle.

"Now you had to have known something was going to happen. I mean, you are vampires and I have to try to protect my town. Having two vampires is two too many." Sheriff Forbes begged.

"I understand that. I do. But I explained to you and to all the students in that room today. You're trying to tell me that you trusted me with all the students in your town but you wont trust us minding our own business leaving your people alone." she said trying to understand.

"I don't know what you want me to say Elena." the sheriff said still trying to keep her life in tact.

"I live with humans sheriff. And even if you want me to, I will not leave. This is my home." she said.

"I also will not leave. I have lived 130 years without Elena and I will not do it again." Damon inserted.

"I was you gone, from my town." Sheriff Forbes said firmly.

"The way I see it. Elena wants to stay here, and one way or another we will be staying. With or without your approval." he said firmly.

"You are not in charge here ." the sheriff said.

"The way I see it, you are a weak little human, and I am a ruthless vampire. I am staying here or I will kill you. One way or another I will stay here." Damon said predatorily.

"You're really going to kill me?" she asked fear evident in her voice.

"I killed all your officers. I'm sure I could kill you too." he said.


	6. chapter 5

hope you enjoy the chapter. let me know what you think. sorry for the long delay.

* * *

><p>Whistling Damon walked down the stairs to the cell that he had imprisoned Sheriff Forbes in. Elena was seated upstairs in the kitchen, waiting for him. They had, had a slight disagreement on who would deal with the sheriff. Elena thought he was too ruthless and dangerous. She didn't want the Sheriff dead, and if Damon was to admit anything, he didn't want that either. Mainly because Elena didn't want that. But it didn't really matter, because if it were to upset Elena, then he wasn't going to do it. He finally got her back in his life and he wasn't willing to lose her that fast. Peeking though the bars on the window in the door he seen Sheriff Forbes laying on the cot provided to her staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"Hey Sheriff. Want breakfast?" Damon called in a sing-song voice.

"No." she muttered not looking at Damon.

"Fine don't eat. But you do have to speak to me. That is not negotiable." he said opening the cell and stepping inside.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said turning away from him.

"This is life and death for you Sheriff. You may want to co-operate." he said growing frustrated.

"What do you want Damon?" she demanded sitting up in the bed.

"I want to know what you plan on doing?" he asked.

"You have a choice here. You can decide to not cooperate and then I will kill you. Or you can vow to keep our secret. Like I said your choice." he said.

" I will not protect you." Sheriff Forbes said stubbornly.

"So I take it you made your decision." he says.

"If I have to die to protect my town, then I will do it." she said defiantly.

"Fine." he said standing up.

"Damon stop." Elena said appearing behind him.

"I thought we'd agreed that I would take care of this, because you're too nice." he said.

"No you agreed. And I don't like the way you're taking care of this." she told him.

"Just go back upstairs please Elena" he said growing frustrated. Defiantly she took a step around Damon and kneeled in front of the Sheriff. She clasped her face between her hands and stared deep in her eyes. Knowing she'd been locked in the room for long enough for all traces of vervain to be out of her system.

"You are going to forget everything you've learned about us. You're going to forget that vampires exist in Mystic Falls, and you're going to leave us alone. Damon and I are safe and you know that. " she said compelling the sheriff. When Elena was finished, the sheriff's eyes became focused yet again and she snapped out of the haze Elena had her in.

"Elena, its nice to see you." she said.

"You as well Sheriff. You were just on your way out." she said kindly, leading her out of the cell. Damon stood pressed against the wall with an angry expression on his face. Elena sighed and took the sheriff to the front door.

"Hope to see you again Elena." she said smiling before leaving.

"You as well Sheriff." she said before shutting the door behind her.

"What was that Elena?" Damon asked leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

'"I saved her life." Elena said.

"No, you messed with her mind. That is wrong on so many levels." he said arguing.

"No killing someone is wrong Damon. I saved her life, you were just going to kill her." Elena argued.

"There's no saying that the compulsion worked Elena. That was entirely irresponsible. She could come back and we may have to kill more police officers. She had no intention of keeping our secret." he argued.

"She will now Damon. God, I want my life here to be normal. If you were to kill the sheriff. That is not normal. I want my life to be normal. And being with you in any capacity apparently is never going to be normal. You have no qualms about killing people and that is not good." she said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I will not change for you. And if this is what its like being in a relationship with you before we even start one then I'm done." he said going into the parlour and pouring himself a drink.

"And here you are. The classic Damon Salvatore reaction. Drinking himself into a stupor." she yelled.

"And the way I see it, it isn't any of your business. I loved you for 130 years but if this is the way it is you can leave right now." he said pointing to the door, as he poured himself another drink. Elena walked over and grabbed the bottle out of his hands and smashed it. Liquid and glass littered the floor.

"Why do you act like that? Why do you shut down? Why do you assume that killing someone is automatically the right choice?" she demanded.

"Maybe because 130 years without you is a long time. Maybe because now that I have you I don't want to let you go. Maybe because love makes people crazy." he said stepping towards her.

"Don't do that. Don't fight with me, and make me hate you. And then say something like that. Its not fair." she said hitting his chest repeatedly with her fists. Pulling her flush against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, he stroked her hair with his hands.

"It's okay. It's okay." he soothed her as she cried.

"Why do I still feel like this? Its been 130 years." she said burying her face in his chest and clutching him to her.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't change it for the world." he said lifting her chin to look in her eyes.

"Neither would I." she said stepping up on her tip toes and kissing him softly.

"I better go. I bet my family is worried, I've rarely been home lately." she said.

"Alright. But you have to let me take you out, now that our feelings have been revealed." he said.

"Well call me sometime." she said picking up her purse and fishing her car keys from her purse. When she left Damon quickly mopped up the liquid, and swept up the glass that was there from when Elena smashed the bottle, before picking up his cell phone and dialling the number.

Elena was driving home when her phone started ringing beside her. Grinning when she saw the name on the caller ID, she answered the phone.

"Did you forget something?" she asked in the phone already happy to hear his voice.

"Well you said I should call you, so here I am. Calling you." he said confidently

"well aren't you the over achiever. You call me ten minutes after I tell you to call me." she joked.

"Well, how about dinner. Tonight?" he asked.

"Well how can I say no to that kind of dedication?" she asked rhetorically.

"You cant. It's settled then. I'll pick you up." he said.

"So where are you taking me?" she wondered out loud.

"I was thinking I would cheap out this time. I'm going to bring you back here and cook for you. I've never fed someone human or otherwise that wasn't impressed with my cooking ability." he noted.

"Oh so modest. Well then I guess I'll see you tonight." she said pulling in front of the house.

"I guess I will." he said.

"Do you want me to just drive over? That way you can cook." she asked.

"Do you want to just drive over?" he asked.

"Sure. It'll make it easier on both of us." she said.

"Alright. And its also because then you can make an escape whenever you want." he acknowledged.

"That's not it. I'll just see you tonight." she said hanging up. She walked into the house and Alaric and Jenna swarmed her.

"Are you okay? You've been acting so weird lately." Jenna asked.

"I'm fine. Really Jenna. I've just been busy." she said.

"Oh okay. I'm gonna go finish making dinner." she said.

"Oh, and Jenna I wont be here. I'm eating with Damon tonight. He's cooking dinner for me. We've spent a lot of time together lately." she said.

"okay." Jenna said walking into the kitchen.

"Elena is everything okay? I cant help but notice you started disappearing after that presentation." he said.

"It was a trap Alaric. Sheriff Forbes wanted us somewhere she could get to us. But we neutralized that issue." she said.

"Oh my God. I didn't know Elena. I promise you I didn't know." he said.

"I know Alaric. But I had to do some things that I wasn't proud of." Elena admitted.

"Did you kill anyone?" he asked.

"A few officers. But we never spilled one drop of blood." she argued.

"I guess it was better than them killing you." he admitted.

"Yeah. I guess. But my disappearing act? That was because we had Sheriff Forbes imprisoned and she refused to co-operate. We didn't kill her. But she refused to forget we existed, so today I compelled her. She has no idea of the existence of vampires in Mystic Falls." Elena explained.

"At least she's not dead." Alaric said.

"Yeah. She's lucky I got downstairs when I did though. Damon was going to kill her. I stopped him before he could do anything." she told him.

"Are you okay Elena?" Alaric asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. We argued about it a bit. But neither of us stood down. And everything is good again." Elena said.

"That's good. Now we should get in there. I don't want Jenna to be suspicious." he said gesturing to the kitchen.

"I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap, then get ready for dinner with Damon." Elena said turning towards the stairs.

"Alright. I'll see you later." he said walking into the kitchen to join Jenna.

Elena crawled into under her covers and closed her eyes, just wanting a little reprieve from her life for a while. She never would have thought in a million years that her life could become so complicated. Even a year ago, it was less complicated. Instead of being hopelessly in love and confused about where her life was going, she was pining after a guy she was 100% certain was dead. Before Damon came back, no one knew she was a vampire. All in all life was so much less complicated, and it was easier but she also wasn't experiencing what it was like to be in love with another person. She would take the complications in exchange for the feelings she had and could still feel resurfacing. Needing to stop the inner dilemma, she shut off her mind and tried to get some sleep, so the exhaustion wasn't quite as apparent when she went to Damon's.

"Ric, what's going on with Elena? I have a feeling you know what's going on." Jenna asked her boyfriend.

"They've been having difficulties. That's all I can say." he said.

"Her and Damon? I thought they were doing well." she said shocked.

"They are. But its hard to explain. And its Elena's business." he said ending the subject.

"Zach. Yoo Hoo. Zacky?" Damon called at the doorway of Zach's bedroom.

"What do you want Damon? Some people like an afternoon nap." he said sitting up in the bed.

"I want you to clear out of the house this evening. Go have dinner with friends or something." Damon said.

"Why? It's just as much my house as it is yours." Zach said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"That's not exactly true. But for the sake of argument I'll pretend that it is. What do you want to do with you're evening here?" he asked.

"Not much. I was just hoping to watch TV with some snacks tonight." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Therefore, there isn't really anything you need the house for tonight, so you can clear out." he said.

"What are you planning on doing with the house? Are you having an orgy with dozens of single girls. And ending the night with feeding on them all?" he asked shock and fear apparent in his eyes.

"No, I am not having an orgy." Damon said exasperated.

"Then what are you doing? You clearly have big plans." he said.

"I am having Elena over for dinner, and I want to be alone with her. Ergo, you are clearing out of the house and don't have a say in the matter." he said.

"Elena huh. isn't that the girl you told me you had been pining over for 130 years, in one of your rare moments that you actually talk to me." he said.

"Yeah that's her. So you need to get out of bed and get dressed and get out of the house. Because I have to get cooking her dinner." he said walking out of the room. Zach sighed and pulled himself out of bed, so much for a relaxing evening at home, Zach thought to himself.

When it was time Elena changed and got in her car to drive over to Damon's. When she arrived, Zach opened the door dressed in a jacket and carrying car keys.

"Elena, right? Come on in." he said stepping aside for her to enter.

"You're Zack right? It's nice to meet you." she said walking by him.

"You as well. I have to get going. I've got somewhere to be." he said.

"Alright. Have a good night." she said before he closed the door behind him. She walked into the kitchen where she knew Damon would be.

"Hey." she said leaning against the counter.

"Hi. You look hot. I'm just putting the finishing touches on dinner." he said nodding to the plates on the counter.

"Well, do you want some help?" she asked.

"Nope. You just stand there and look beautiful." he said smirking at her.

"Alright then. If that's all the help you need then I'm not going to complain." she said.

"Good." he said turning back to the stove. When he finished he handed her and bottle of wine and a couple glasses signalling that she should take it to the table as he followed behind her with the plates of food. He put the food down and poured a glass of wine for each of them. She sat down and took a bite of the food Damon prepared.

"This is really good Damon." she said.

"I know. But thank you for saying it." he said proudly.

"How does such a large ego live inside your body?" she asked curious.

"I don't know. It's an unsolved mystery, except that its not ego. It's the simple fact that I know I'm good at absolutely everything." he spoke confidently.

"Ergo, ego." she said.

"Whatever just eat." he said ending the subject.

"You just hate being proven wrong." Elena said laughing.

"I wouldn't know. It hasn't happened yet." he told her. They ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they were finished he took the dishes into the kitchen and led her into the living room where they sat down on the couch.

"This is going to work right? I mean we couldn't make it work before." she said worried.

"It'll work. Besides last time we tried it was 130 years ago. I've never understood why you left." he said.

" I just had to. It was time to move on." she said.

*Flashback* 130 years prior

Elena laid in her bed in the Salvatore manor, worry eating away at her.

"Charlotte, what am I supposed to do? This was all so unexpected. I came here to marry Stefan, and move on with my life. But then Damon came along and everything changed. I don't want to hurt him." she spoke softly.

"Elena you love him don't you?" Charlotte asked kindly.

"I do. It was unexpected. What do I do? Obviously I cant marry Stefan, with the way I feel for his brother. The problem is Damon is human, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt him. I don't know if I have the kind of control to protect him." she said.

"It sounds like you've made your decision." Charlotte said.

"I have. It's gonna be hard. I need to see him once more before we leave." she said rising from the bed and wiping any traces of tears away. She didn't want him to know she was planning on leaving. She wasn't strong enough to look in those blue eyes and tell him she was leaving after everything they'd shared. She adjusted her dress and fixed her hair before silently making her way to Damon's rooms. Knocking on the door softly, she waited for him to answer.

"Who is there?" he asked softly.

"It is me." she said softly. Seconds later the door was open and she was being pulled inside.

"I missed you. What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"I just wanted to be with you tonight. I need to be with you." she said softly.

"I have something for you." he said leading her into his bedroom.

"You do?" she said.

"Yeah, I was going to give it to you tomorrow but you are here now." he said producing a small box from his desk. She opened it to find a small pendant that after closer inspection was a locket.

"It's beautiful." she said opening it to find no photo inside it.

"It was my mothers. She died many years ago, I want you to have it. Because- because I love you." he said. She reached up and kissed him softly, before breaking away.

"I love you too." she muttered against his lips. He pushed her down against the bed kissing her passionately. They kissed like that for a while before Damon rose off of her. She sat up and he took the necklace out of her hand and fastened it around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you." he said softly.

"thank you so much Damon. It means a lot to me. But I should probably get back to my quarters before someone comes looking for me." she said.

"Of course." he said kissing her once more before she left the room. Elena made it back to her room where Charlotte was waiting.

"Are you ready Miss Elena?" she asked formally.

"Yes." Elena said her voice breaking. She clutched the necklace in her hand, vowing to never remove it. Together the two women silently left the house through Elena's window and rushed away from the house, leaving nothing behind them but a note addressed to Damon.

The next morning Damon awoke, eager to see Elena. He walked downstairs to the dining room where his father and Stefan were seated deep in conversation.

"I don't know what would cause her to up and leave. I thought we were happy?" Stefan said unhappiness clear in his voice. "Well she's gone now son. There's nothing we can do about it now." he said comfortingly.

"Who's gone now?" Damon asked.

"Elena. She left in the middle of the night." he said.

"What? She's gone. How are you doing Stefan?" he asked masking his emotions.

"Not well. I loved her Damon. But apparently she didn't love me back." he said sadly.

"Apparently. But I have to go.. I have some things to take care of." he said leaving the room. When he was clear from them, he used vampire speed to make it to Elena's quarters. He walked into the rooms and saw they were immaculate, the only thing out of place was a note folded at the foot of the bed. He walked over to it and recognized Elena's writing. He opened it and began to read.

_Damon,_

_I'm sorry. That's all I can say about this. But I had to leave. You wouldn't understand why. I was being forced into marrying someone I didn't want to be with and I couldn't do it. There was no way you and I would have been able to be together if I didn't go through with the wedding. There was no way we could be together even if I did go through the wedding. Please know that I love you so much, and I always will. I wish I could have said this in person, but I couldn't. it would have broken my heart to tell you that I was leaving. I will love you forever._

_Elena._

Damon collapsed into the bed and clutched the note in his hand. He would've broken down but he heard people coming towards the room. Looking for a quick escape he jumped out the window and ran as fast as he could towards the woods.

*End of flashback.*

Damon was silent for a moment following Elena's story.

"So you left to protect me, when in reality I didn't need protection?" he clarified.

"I didn't know you were a vampire. But I loved you so much and it hurt me probably as much as it hurt you." she said.

"and what happened to my necklace? My moms necklace. I don't pretend to hope you kept it for 130 years." he spoke softly, the romantic feeling of the evening gone.

"It's right here. I vowed the night I left that I would never take it off. And I never have." she said pulling the locket our from the neckline of her shirt. He reached out and took hold of it.

"Wow." That's a different chain." he noted.

"Yeah. I ran for so many years and I needed a new chain. I wanted one that hung low enough to hide inside my shirt so no one would find it. I have the real chain inside my suitcase, the one I never unpack as its all mementos of our months together." she said.

"I like that chain better. I cant believe you've kept it all these years." he said with conviction.

"I promised myself. Look Damon, I know there is lots we have to overcome. 130 years worth the heartache. But I know for me at least, my feelings havent changed. but then again I wasn't the one who was left. But I know I can easily be with you, it was easy before and it'll be easy again. I know it." she said.

"I understand why you left. I really do. And I still love you as much as I did 130 years ago. that's why there's never been anyone else for more than a night. I know that its going to be difficult. I know for a fact that I did many things that I'm not proud of because I was heartbroken. Being heartbroken for 130 years is difficult. I don't know if we can go back to the way things used to be. I mean we can try, but that may result in more pain than either of us can take." he said honestly.

"Okay." she said crying.

"I know its feels like we're going around in circles. We go from being ready to be in a relationship earlier today to me stepping back again. I'm not saying we cant be together Elena. I'm saying that we need to take this slow. Get to know each other. Fall in love, although I know we're both already there. But we need to take this slow for my sake. I will not survive it if you leave me again. So you must understand that I have to protect myself and therefore I am going to take this slow." he told her.

"I understand" she said nodding her head. Damon smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Good. But now that that's over with what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Maybe I should just go home. This was quite the evening, and I don't want to do anything that's gonna change the progress we made today." she said.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Call me." she said smiling as she stood up.


	7. Chapter 6

this chapter is mostly flashbacks. all from Damon's side. not much details, but that will come in future chapters. hope you like the flashbacks. next chapter is Elena's life flashbacks. hope you enjoy it. let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>With a smile Elena walked up the front walk and opened the front door. The house was silent, with was to be expected because it was late. She walked up the stairs silently not wanting to disturb her family. Shutting herself in her room she leaned against the door feeling much like a teenage girl after her first date with the most popular boy in school. That was how he made her feel. He made her feel human, and that was more than enough. That was more than she could ask for, the feeling that life could be normal. The relationship was the furthest thing was normal, they were both vampires but yet it made her feel stable. That was more than enough. Walking towards her bed she undressed and changed into a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top. She turned off the light before crawling into her bed and laying down trying to fall asleep.<p>

Damon sat in the chair in the parlour nursing a glass of scotch. Usually when he drank it was because he was trying to forget something, or he was pissed. But tonight it was because things were finally starting to make sense. Tonight for the first time in 130 years it felt like things were going to be okay. He heard Zack walk in the front door stumbling slightly. He laughed to himself, at Zack coming home drunk.

"How was your night Zacky?" Damon asked patronizingly from his chair.

"So much fun. I forgot how much fun drinking was." he said grinning stupidly.

"My night was good too. Maybe you should go to bed." he said.

"Uh huh. Yup. Good idea." Zack said wobbling up the stairs. For a split second Damon thought about helping him, but then changed his mind. Yes he was in a good mood, but he wasn't one to help his relative prepare for bed. He wasn't that caring, and he definitely didn't dote on humans. Instead, he got up and poured himself another glass of scotch before resting in his chair again. His mind drifting to a few days after Elena left 130 years ago.

*Flashback*

_It was 4 days after Elena disappeared in the middle of the night, and Damon was about done pretending everything was alright. For the past few days he spent his time consoling his brother about losing Elena. Stefan was so depressed, he was sure that they were going to be together forever. Damon couldn't take it anymore. As much as he loved Stefan, he loved Elena so much more, and he needed to find her. Something in his mind told him that her leaving was the best thing for them, because he could hurt her. He was a vampire. Inhuman. Cruel. Evil. Heartless. She was human. Soft. Caring. Vulnerable. Beautiful. He couldn't bear to hurt her, the thought made him ache inside. The heart he was sure didn't exist inside of him starting to hurt. He pushed that thought out of his head, focusing instead on the fact that he loved her. He had to find her. He just had to. She was the key to his humanity and he needed her. _

"_Damon are you listening to me? I really need your wisdom right now." Stefan said breaking into his thoughts. _

"_Sorry Stefan. I just had something on my mind. Continue." he said turning his attention back to his younger brother. _

"_I just miss her you know. You spent some time with her, didn't you? What would cause her to up and leave?" he asked brokenly. _

"_I know you loved her Stefan. But maybe you should just move on." Damon said. _

"_No. I cant. I must find her. Do you think father would let me go off in search of her?" Stefan asked. _

"_Probably not. Look you cant go searching for her. It's not right. She left for a reason. Maybe she doesn't want to be found." he said for himself as much for Stefan. _

"_I don't know Damon. But we should go get ready for dinner. Father will call us in a little while." he said standing up from where he was sitting in the grass. Damon stood up to follow him,, guilt eating him alive at the affair he had with his brother's fiancée. And now Stefan wanted to go in search of her. He couldn't let him throw away his life for someone who didn't love him back. He had to tell him the truth. It would hurt, he loved Stefan. He was his brother, and brothers always had each others backs. Slowly he walked to his quarters and dressed for dinner. He recalled the few times Elena would join him in here before dinner. Or the nights she would come to him after everyone was asleep. He missed those times, and he missed her. It was true vampire emotions were so much more vibrant than human emotions. Damon loved her so much, that losing her was making him unlike himself. And he couldn't turn it off, he wished he could. But he couldn't. When Giuseppe called them for dinner, Damon made his way to the dining room and took his seat. Stefan was already seated, staring dismally at the seat beside him that used to contain Elena. Damon remembered all the little looks she would flash at him over dinner. The ones that said she could wait to be with him again. _

"_Father, I was wondering if it would be suitable for me to go out and find Elena. I miss her so much, and I know she is the one for me. Can I please leave to track her down?" Stefan asked softly. _

"_Son, do you feel this is for the best?" Giuseppe asked. _

"_Yes." Stefan answered. _

"_Then you may go." Giuseppe allowed his favorite son._

"_Stefan you cant go." Damon shot in, knowing it was time for him to reveal his secret. _

"_Why not?" Stefan asked his brother. _

"_Because if she left, she must not want to be found." Damon said hoping to spare his brothers heart. _

"_Damon, why are you so invested in this issue? Last I checked Miss Gilbert wasn't any of your concern." Giuseppe shot in. Stefan stared at Damon his eyes wide and childlike. Stefan was so innocent, he didn't deserve this kind of pain. But Giuseppe's words angered Damon, and when he was angered he often said things that he should not have. _

"_It is my business father. Because from the night of the party celebrating Elena's arrival, her and I have been together. We fell in love." he said. He watched the flash of pain cross Stefan's face and he felt guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. _

"_You and Elena?" Stefan asked. _

"_Yes. And I am sorry Stefan, but it just happened. We never wanted to hurt you. I don't know why she left, she told me nothing." Damon explained while Giuseppe seethed at the head of the table. _

"_Miss Gilbert belonged to Stefan. Not you." Giuseppe roared from his spot. _

"_Elena belonged to no one, as evidenced by the fact that she is gone." Damon shot towards his father. _

"_Did you love her?" Stefan asked. _

"_Yes. I still do love her. I was going to tell you later but I'm leaving today. I am going to find Elena so we can be together. I probably wont be back." he said staring at the wall in front of him. Not wanting to see Stefan's reaction at him leaving for good. _

"_You cant leave? Damon we need you here." Stefan said. _

"_I have to. I cant be happy here. I have to find Elena." he said finally. _

"_If you leave here, you are never welcome back." Giuseppe said seriously. _

"_Then I guess I am never coming back." Damon said standing up from the table and going up to his room. _

_Damon packed his bag and turned around to find Stefan standing in his doorway. Damon wondered why he could just let him go. He hated goodbye's and thought that his announcement would be goodbye enough. Apparently not. _

"_Damon you're my brother, and if this is what you need to do. Then I'm fine with it. I loved Elena, but somewhere deep inside I knew there was a place in her heart that I would never occupy. A place reserved for you. Good luck in finding her brother." Stefan said. _

"_Thank you Stefan. And I'm sorry for what this did to you. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you as much as I would have liked to. Maybe we'll see each other again." Damon said before picking up his bag and turning to his brother. _

"_Good bye Damon." Stefan said. _

"_Goodbye Stefan." Damon said as he turned to walk out of the room. He walked past his fathers study not bothering to go in and say goodbye. The old man wouldn't care anyway. Stefan was his favourite, and Damon knew that he resented him. He wouldn't have to anymore, because he was leaving. Once he was far enough away from the house, he starting tapping into his vampire speed. He didn't know where to start, but he knew he had to find her. He would spend the rest of his life willingly trying to find her. _

_*End of flashback*_

At that point in time Damon believed that was the most painful day of his life. He left behind his brother who loved him, and broke his heart in the process, with the way he told him he was having an affair with his fiancée the entire time she was with them. But of course Stefan took it with grace and tolerance, because that was who he was. A day didn't go by that Damon didn't feel guilt over what he did, and wonder what happened to him. There wasn't a day that went by that Damon didn't wish he still had his brother. He owed him better than that. He had thought the day he left would have been the most painful day of his life, but 10 years later he was proven wrong.

*Flashback*

_After 10 years of searching. Day in day out. Night and day. He searched for Elena. Never having any luck. After 10 years he realized he would never find her. He hadn't stopped loving her. But he knew she wasn't coming back. He knew he would see her again. She had probably moved on, got married and had a family. He couldn't take that from her. He knew that the 10 years he spent searching were a waste of time. He had nowhere to go. He threw away his family to find the girl he loved, and he failed. Damon had nobody. He didn't know what to do, so instead of collapsing and giving into his grief like he wanted to, he ran. He had nothing to live for anymore, so he flipped the switch, shutting off his emotions. _

_The first few nights were a blur, spent feeding on innocent people. In his grief he chose to accept his nature, accept the monster inside of him. And release that monster. Under the cover of darkness although if he really wanted to he could hunt during the day, he hunted. Grabbing women off the streets and using them to feel the void in his chest. He knew he would never find someone he loved like Elena, but for the couple hours he had them for they satisfied his urges. He moved around a lot, becoming nomadic. He was wrong, he knew he was. There was still a small part of him that was still searching for her. The part that no matter how jaded he was, still held out hope. It was probably why he never turned into a ripper, because there was still a small part of humanity inside him. And he knew that was credited to Elena. That part stayed alive inside of him hoping that she was around, and that she would save him from himself. He roamed around the world, never staying in one place for too long for the next 120 years. Never moving on. Never forgetting. He continued killing because it felt good. And for a moment he forgot about the pain he felt at Elena's absence. But it always came back. It was always there at the back of his mind, he loved her. _

_The years went by, and after 100 years he knew she was dead. It didn't stop him from missing her though. Part of him was disgusted with himself for falling in love. But the time he spent with her was still at the forefront of his mind, it changed him. And he never wanted to forget how he felt when they were together. And he never did. He could still smell her, and he could still see her. He could still hear her laugh, and those thoughts were enough to keep a hold on his humanity. _

_After 130 years he found himself venturing back to Mystic Falls. He hadn't been back since the night he left and the atmosphere still felt the same. He drove to where his house used to stand and seen the pile of rubble. He promised himself that he would rebuild it one day, not because it was where he grew up or where his family lived, but because it was where he met Elena. And he wanted to keep every memory he had of her close to his heart. The town was bigger than he remembered it, as he knew it would be. It had been 130 years, but somehow the town still called to him. He had vowed to never return, but something called him back. Somehow the town gave him a sense of hope, and he could understand how that could be. Driving until he found the Salvatore Boarding house, in which he had had constructed in case he ever decided to come home. He knew one of his relatives was staying there just to let him in if he ever chose to return home. He pulled into the driveway, and felt fort he first time in 130 years that he was home. _


	8. Chapter 7

i really hope you like this chapter. i really enjoyed writing it. at this point it really seems like Damon and Elena are going around in circles, and i realize that. But i think it needed to happen after not seeingn each other in 147 years. If any of the timelines confuse anyone, i can try to explain it. It's kinda hard to write a story that spans 147 years, and keep it consistent. As always let me know what you think. I love hearing what you all think, it really helps me try and improve my writing. and it really motivates me to update a lot sooner. Has anyone else been having problems posting? I had to download a whole new program because the program i was using isnt being supported as well by the site. It made for a stressful couple days. But its all fixed now, so you can expect more regular updates again. Also, i have a new story coming out, maybe later today. it hasnt left my head, for the past couple days and i needed to get it out. I would appreciate it if you all read it It will be called "Feels so right". Thanks for surviving through my long drabble.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_Elena and Charlotte ran. Elena needed to get as far away as Mystic Falls as fast as she could. If she thought about it for one more second, she would turn around and go back to Damon. She would tell him the truth and convince him not to be afraid of her. But she knew that realistically she couldn't have him. He was human, he deserved a chance to find real love, and have a family someday. He deserved that. And she couldn't tear apart the brothers. Damon loved Stefan, and she could always tell that it hurt him to betray his brother like that. She was a vampire, selfish in nature, and she didn't care that she was pulling the two brothers apart. She clutched the locket that was still around her neck, vowing to never take it off in that instant. It was the one thing she had left of Damon. Granted she could still taste him on her lips and knew could still smell him. She also knew that she would never forget anything about him. She just hoped that the next many years were kind to him. _

_Upon getting out of Mystic Falls, Elena hijacked a car from a very willing man and they drove as far west as they could. Elena knew that technically she would never be alone, she had Charlotte. Charlotte helped her through everything, and while she knew that someday Charlotte would die. She just chose not to think of that time just yet. She didn't think she could do it alone. For about 10 years she resided in Los Angeles, keeping her existence a secret. She mingled with celebrities and lunched with dignitaries. Life was easy when you could simply compel someone to get what you wanted. She constantly had a willing date, but none of those men could ever replace Damon in her mind. Which was why after she fed on them, she would send them home with no memory of how they got the wound on their necks. She couldn't picture seducing them no matter how hard she tried. She just knew she was going to be alone romantically for the rest of her existence. And existence to a vampire was a very very long time. _

_About 80 years after she left, she returned to Mystic Falls. It was now 1944 and the town had changed so much. The Salvatore House was disintegrating, and it hurt her to see that. There was no signs of life anywhere near it, and she had expected that. She knew that Damon was dead, and something inside of her forced her to go to the cemetery to see his grave. She thought at least then she could say a proper goodbye to him. Her lost love. Once she arrived at the cemetery, she found the gravestones of her parents and she dropped a single red rose on the gravestones. Before walking to the Salvatore plot of land. She seen Giuseppe's grave stone. Next to his wife Josephine, Stefan and Damon's mother. Beside her laid Stefan's grave it said he had died in 1922 at the age of 75. Beside him laid a grave that said Katherine Salvatore, who had died in 1920 at the age of 73. It was clear that Stefan and moved on, had gotten married. And judging by the encryption on the grave stone, he had a family. "Beloved, son, husband and father." the stone said. Nowhere could she find Damon's though. Somehow she knew that he had left to find her, thus being kicked out of the family. The idea hurt her, that somewhere Damon had died off on his own. She hoped it wasn't true, but had a bad feeling about it. She left the cemetery more broken than when she had arrived. She was supposed to have been able to give her last goodbye to the man she loved, and she found herself clutching her necklace again. Something she found herself doing whenever she thought of him. She wondered if he died happy, and in love. Maybe he has children roaming around somewhere. She hoped he did. He has so much love inside him, that he deserved to have a family. Deserved to give his love to somebody who deserved it. Not her. Elena left the cemetery and left Mystic Falls, heading north this time. _

_She came back to Mystic Falls again in 1994, after hearing through the grapevine that a relative of hers was due to have a child right away. This child would end up being a distant cousin of hers, and she was feeling the need for family. Someone she could talk to. The family inexplicably welcomed her with open arms considering it had been 130 years since she had last had the intention of staying here. She held Jeremy the day after he was born, and loved him instantly. He became the person that rooted her to Mystic Falls and she knew she could never leave the town completely. She came and went for the next 17 years, keeping in touch with Jeremy and his parents, Grayson and Miranda. But once Grayson and Miranda died in a tragic car accident, and Jeremy called her begging her to come home because he needed all the help he could get. Elena packed up everything she had which wasn't much and came home, presumably for good. It was July 2011 and she walked up the driveway of the house she had began to call a home and walked in the front door, grateful for not needing an invitation. She had come and gone so many times over the past 17 years that she could come and go as she pleased. She had bought a car from a dealership and planned on staying. She was home, where she was needed. And for once that Damon shaped hole in her chest didn't hurt so much, because she had family. She thought that maybe now, she'd be able to forget him and move on with her life. It had been 147 years since she had last seen him. 147 years, and she still thought about him everyday. She hoped that now that could finally change, now she could finally move on. _

_*_End of flashback*

"Elena. Elena? Elena!" Jeremy called from her doorway as Elena rested leisurely in her bed obviously deep in thought.

" Whoa Jer. What's up?" she asked caught by surprise by him standing in her doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be a vampire who cant be caught by surprise?" he asked leaning against her door frame.

"Usually. I was just thinking." she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"My past. I don't know how to explain it, but sometimes I just get to thinking about the past 147 years. It's crazy." she said.

"I don't think so. It's only natural that you want to think about your past. But anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to head to the grocery store with me. It's Jenna's birthday tonight, and Alaric and I are throwing her a surprise party. I'm in charge of the party while they are out doing God knows what. I just wanted to know if you wanted to help." he asked.

"I would love to. Why didn't you guys ask earlier?" she asked.

"Because you were so into what you had going on with Damon, and all that happened with Sheriff Forbes. We didn't want to put anything else on your plate." he explained.

"Well all that's solved now, so put me to work. I cant believe I forgot Jenna's birthday." she said.

"Well that's why you have me. Let's go." he said tossing her the keys to her car.

"What's wrong with you're car?" she asked suspiciously.

"I kinda drove to much and now I don't have enough fuel to get to the nearest gas station, so we have to settle for you driving." he said.

"Ah, well grab a gas can, we'll get some gas on the way home." she offered.

"Thanks Elena." he said. They were mostly silent on the way to the store, once they arrived and Elena parked the car.

"So what do we need?" Elena asked.

"Um hotdogs, hamburgers, chips, pop, cake, ice cream. Party food." he explained.

"Ooh easy. All my favorite foods." she said excitedly. He looked at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Come on Jer. I love human food." she said grinning at him. He laughed at the happy expression on her face.

"At least you can eat all of it, without worrying about getting fat." he said.

"Exactly. I could almost live on the stuff." she said smiling. Together they started pushing the cart down the aisles grabbing random items from the shelf.

"So what's Bonnie up to today?" Elena asked.

"She's helping her dad with something. She'll be here for the party though." he said.

"Good I like seeing you so happy. When I moved in, you were quite depressed after losing your mom and dad. And then everything that happened with Vicki and Anna. I wasn't sure if you would ever find someone." she said softly.

"I really like Bonnie." he agreed.

"Good. I hope you find someone that you cant live without. Someone who makes you smile, and picks you up when you fall. Someone who brightens your spirits when you've had a bad day. Someone who can see through all your crap when you really don't want them to, but then you realize that you needed them to. Someone who would do anything for you. Someone you cant stop thinking about. It they don't have all those qualities, then they aren't the right person. Someone very special told me that long ago." she explained with a expression of peace on her face.

"Have you found someone with those qualities?" he asked referring directly to Damon.

"I found the person that makes me feel like that in 1864. How about you?" she asked.

"Bonnie makes me feel like that." he affirmed.

"Good. Because that's what you deserve, and I wont let you settle for anything less." she told him seriously.

"And I wont let you settle either." he told her just as seriously. She put her arm around his shoulder pulling him even closer to her side. She loved him like he was her own little brother and for all intents and purposes he was. They continued walking down each aisle randomly picking up items as they went. Until the walked around the corner and walked right into Damon who was wandering the aisles with Zach.

"Oh my God Damon." Elena said walking into his hard body. He reached out to stabilize her.

"Elena. Jeremy." he said smiling at each of them.

"So what brings you here on a Saturday afternoon?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Zach made me come with him, as funny as that sounds. What about you?" he asked his hands still on her arms.

"We're having a surprise birthday party for Jenna tonight, so we're here getting supplies." she said.

"Sorry I didn't call. I have helping Zach deal with the hangover of the century." he said.

"That's fine. I was busy today." she said.

"With what?" he wondered.

"I was thinking about my past. I do that from time to time." she said.

"Oh. Me too. All my past consisted of was missing you though." he said.

"Mine too. I have an idea, why don't you and Zach come to the party tonight. Then we can hang out as per our arrangement and besides we have plenty of food." she said.

"Sure. We'll come." Damon agreed quickly, jumping at any opportunity to spend some time with Elena.

"Great. Besides I know that Jenna wants to meet the man officially that's made me smile so much." she said taking a hesitant step towards him. He grinned at her and met her halfway kissing her softly but passionately. They only pulled away when Jeremy clearing his throat became obvious to them.

"We better get going. So much to do. Elena lets go." he said.

"Bye Damon. I'll see you tonight." she said.

"You sure will." he said him and Zach passing them as they went in opposite directions.

"Did you really need to start making out with him in the middle of the grocery store?" Jeremy asked disgustedly.

"It just happened. I love him." she said.

"Yeah, but you're practically my sister. It's just awkward." he said wincing.

"don't you remember our conversation about love? That was me being in love with someone for 147 years. it's a wonder we didn't leave the store and get it on in the car." she said.

"Okay. Ew. Gross." Jeremy said effectively putting an end to the conversation. She snickered at the expression on his face. They continued their shopping in silence. Once they arrived home they set out setting up for the party. Seeing that the shopping took way too much time, they started racing around the house setting up. Jeremy was grateful for Elena's vampire super speed at the moment because she was getting stuff done so much faster than he was.

"You're a force of nature Elena." Jeremy said as they stood back and admired their handiwork after they finished.

"You're barbequing right?" she asked.

"If you want me too, why?" he wondered.

"Because fire is one of those things that don't agree with vampires. I try to avoid it like the plague." she told him.

"I can do it" he said.  
>"Good." she said relieved. They waited around for a few minutes until they seen Alaric's car pull into the driveway. The two yelled surprise when Jenna opened the door.<p>

"The guests will be here in a little while. We know you don't like surprises." Jeremy said. Jenna hugged them both then Jeremy excused himself to barbeque the hotdogs and hamburgers. It didn't take him long and by the time he finished he came in to a few people. He saw Bonnie standing off to the side talking with Elena. He loved how comfortable his girlfriend was around his "sister." Elena was pacing the floor waiting for Damon when she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed to the door answering it. Damon and Zach were on the other side of the door.

"Come on in." she said. Damon had already been invited in and Zach was human so she would actually invite him in. He walked forward and kissed her quickly.

"Better go say hi to the birthday girl." he said as he released himself from her embrace and walked over to where Jenna was standing with Alaric.

"Happy birthday Jenna." he said before walking into the kitchen where he seen Elena disappear. Everyone ate the piles of barbequed food and enjoyed each others company. Elena found Damon sitting in the living room talking with Jeremy. She smiled and walked over to them before depositing herself in his lap.

"So what are my two favorite boys talking about?" she said.

"Boys? I am a man." Damon said.

"Of course you are baby." she said patronizingly. Jeremy laughed at the wounded expression on Damon's face when she said that to him.

"You don't think I'm a man?" he asked her.

"I choose not to answer that question." she said knowing just where he was going to take this conversation.

"I remember many times in 1864 that I had you calling out my name at my manliness. You couldn't get enough of me." he said.

"Ok fine. You're a man. But in my defense, its been a 147 years since you've proven that to me." she said.

"and that's a streak that's not going to end tonight. I told you the other day that we're taking it slow. I couldn't bare it if you left me again." he whispered.

"and I told you I couldn't leave you again even if I tried. It'd hurt to much." she said.

"Look we're not going there tonight, or anytime soon." he told her pushing her up, so he could get up and walk away.

"Sounds like trouble in paradise." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. I just want us to start over, and he isn't able to do that. He is far to invested in the past for this to ever work." she said.

"You ever think that he has the right to be invested in the past. You left him remember Elena. He spent 147 years wondering like you did, but he had the added misery of being left." he said.

"But I'm here now. That should be enough." she said.

"Its not enough. Not when 147 years of misery is a long time." he said.

"Did Damon tell you this?" Elena asked.

"No. But it makes sense. He's scared of making any sort of commitment to you, in case you leave again. It's probably hard to miss someone for 147 years. It makes his distance make perfect sense." Jeremy defended.

"Yeah well him and I are going to talk about this. I feel like we're going around in circles and I'm starting to get dizzy." she said walking over to where he was standing.

"We need to talk." she said.

"I am not having that conversation again. This relationship isn't going any further until I know that you aren't leave me again." he said.

"And I told you I wasn't going to leave you again." she said in exasperation.

"It's not what you say, its what you do. You can say it all you want, but that doesn't mean that you're going to do it Elena. You could say it, and I could believe it. But then tomorrow something could happen and you could leave. I wont survive that again. And I wont try to, therefore this isn't going anywhere until I learn to trust you." he said firmly.

"How can you love me, but not trust me?" she wondered.

"It's easy. I haven't stopped loving you, but I refuse to lose you again." he said.

"God Damon, you don't get it." she said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, detecting her voice rising just a little bit.

"No, you don't get it. You weren't the one left wondering for 147 years. Why wasn't I good enough? Why wouldn't she tell me? Because if she did I would've followed her anywhere she wanted to go. Didn't she love me like I loved her? I wondered all those things for 147 years. They don't just go away just like that." he said snapping his fingers in front of her face. She stared at him at the hurt radiating off of him in waves. She had never seen him put his walls down like that before.

"Fine. I see that I have just wasted my time. I don't care. You go be depressed, and be alone because I want to be with you all the way. And you don't see that. So whatever. I'll just leave you alone "until I've proven to you that I wont leave." she said bitterly. She turned and walked up the stairs and he could see that by the set of her shoulders that she was angry. He watched her leave and turned and walked back into the party trying to find Zach.

"What's going on with Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"She wants more out of us than I can give her at the moment." Damon explained.

"Do you really think she's going to up and leave, like before?" Jeremy asked. Damon looked at him confused.

"She told me about all of it." Jeremy explained.

"Oh. No I don't. I cant see her ever leaving, but its because of you, not because of me. If she finds that she wants to be with me for eternity then I'll consider being with her." Damon explained.

"My God you're an idiot. I thought vampires were supposed to be more astute and they can feel emotions better than humans?" Jeremy said.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"She isn't here for me. She was at first because my mom and dad died. But if she was here just for me, she would be gone by now. That's how our relationship always has been, she comes for a while, to visit, but then she leaves. But now you're here, and she's putting down roots here. She plans to stay. She told me today what love is. She said love is finding someone you cant live without. . Someone who makes you smile, and picks you up when you fall. Someone who brightens your spirits when you've had a bad day. Someone who can see through all your crap when you really don't want them to, but then you realize that you needed them to. Someone who would do anything for you. Someone you cant stop thinking about. That someone for Elena, is you Damon. She told me so today." Jeremy explained.

"She said that?" Damon said smiling secretly to himself.

"She did. And she means it." Jeremy said.

"I better go talk to her." Damon said, feeling a lightness in himself that he'd never felt before. He got upstairs and to the closed door that he immediately knew was Elena's. he opened the door and he seen her throwing things into a suitcase.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked

"I'm doing what you so obviously want me to do. I'm leaving." she said.  
>"When did I ever say that I wanted you to leave?" he demanded, shutting the door behind him.<p>

"When you showed you didn't feel the same way that I do." she said throwing random items into a bag.

"Jeremy told me what you said today." he said. Elena stopped what she was doing to turn to face him.

"What part?" she asked.

"You know what part." he said knowing she did.

"I do." she agreed.

"I cant believe you remembered when I told you that exact thing." he said.

"It was the single most memorable thing I've ever heard. I wanted to give Jeremy some of the wisdom that I had accumulated over the years." she said.

"So you believe it then, do you?" he asked taking a step towards her.

"I do. I always have. When you shared that with me, I fell for you. It killed me leaving you that night Damon. I almost turned around so many times, came back to you. Confessed to everyone, and ran away with you." she said.

"I confessed a few days after you left. Then I left to track you down. I was unsuccessful." he said.

"Where did you hear that?" she wondered, finally voicing her question after 147 years.

"My mother before she died. She pulled me to the side, I was young and I think she knew she was going to die, so she sat me down. And looked into my eyes. She told me everything that I told you and you later told Jeremy because that was what she believe that I deserved. And I found that with you. I just need to hear you say one more time that you wont ever leave me again." he begged, hating how vulnerable he sounded.

"I will never leave you." she said with conviction.


	9. Chapter 8

"_I will never leave you." she said her eyes never leaving his._

After hearing the words he so longed to hear, he closed the small distance between them. The kiss was soft and slow, his hands cradled her face, as her hands wound around his neck. She broke away and stared up into his eyes.

"I will never leave you." she repeated before kissing him once more. This time something in Damon snapped, he no longer wanted to be soft and sweet with her, he wanted to be rough and sexy. His lips practically bruised hers with his kiss, and he pushed her towards the bed. She fell backwards onto the bed, with him falling on top of her. They kissed like it would be for the last time, tongues tangled together languidly.

"We cant do this here, with Jenna's party going on downstairs." she said.

"right." he said rising off of her. She sat up before kissing him once more.

"We can always compel everyone to leave." he suggested mostly joking.

"That would be wrong. But why don't you take Zach home after the party, then come back. It's Jenna's birthday, so Jenna and Ric will be in her room all night doing stuff that I really don't want to think of." she said scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"I will be the perfect gentleman and take your mind off of that." he said.

"Well thank you." she said dramatically. He smiled at her, remembering how she used to be the perfect Southern Belle, and even 147 years later she still had a lot of that left in her.

"Well, we should probably get back down there. Alaric and Jeremy will be bringing the cake out soon." Elena said. They stood there for a moment longer, neither willing to break the romantic little bubble they were situated in.

"We should get downstairs." she said again. He nodded but neither made a move to exit to room.

"I want to kiss you once more before we go." he said. She nodded and he took a step towards her so they were practically touching. He lowered his lips to hers, and fireworks erupted in the bedroom. Neither knew why this kiss was so different, maybe it was a promise to things to come. All they knew was that they didn't want to stop. When they finally broke apart Elena smiled up at Damon.

"Now we really need to get down there." she said.

"Let's go." he replied. They left the room shutting the door behind them and rejoined the party.

For the rest of the night they didn't seen much of each other. Damon socialized around the party, while Elena stuck with Jenna and Alaric, and Bonnie and Jeremy. She could see him talking with people, and loved how everyone he spoke to hung on to every word that came out of his mouth. He was just that kind of person, no matter what was said everyone thought it could be extremely important. There were times when Elena wished she had that talent. It was hard enough trying to talk to people, but yet for some reason Damon had that gift. He had many gifts it seemed. He felt her eyes on him and he turned back to flash a smile her way. A smile that held many connotations, people walking through the party could have seen it as friendly, or flirty, but to Elena it held so much more meaning. That smile showed just how much he wanted to be with her, and how much he needed her. She returned his smile before walking back over to Jeremy and Bonnie.

"How's it going?" she asked leaning against the wall beside them.

"Great. How's it going in Damon and Elena land?" Jeremy asked back.

"Better. We had a good talk." she said.

"And you guys talked through your issues?" he clarified.

"Yes. It was needed. The time apart was just too long." she said vaguely. She knew she couldn't be too detailed with her past as there were people in this room that didn't know about vampires and would find it odd if she was talking about being away from someone for 147 years.

"I'm glad you talked to him. You've been alone for far too long." he said.

"Thanks Jer." she said leaning in and hugging him.

"No problem. But now since you two are together, we need to lay some ground rules." he said playfully.

"Such as?" she asked.

"Well firstly and most importantly, I do not want to see anything. I will be pissed if I come home and you two are going at it on the couch or something." he said.

"Okay, but do those rules apply to the kitchen counter, or the living room floor?" she questioned jokingly.

"Don't even go there. If you want a list of where you can be intimate. I am willing to write one out for you." he said.

"Relax Jer. I still have inhibitions, so rest assured you will not see anything like that. That rule goes both ways though. No going at it where I can see you." she said.

"Deal." he said holding out his hand for her to shake. She laughed and took his hand and shook it firmly. A few minutes later the cake was cut and ice cream dished out. Elena sat down on the couch beside Damon and leaned into his side.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy the after party more." he whispered. If she had still been human she knew she would have blushed at his comment.

"Down boy." she said as she took a bite of her cake and chewed thoughtfully.

"Aw, you're no fun." he said pouting slightly. She smiled at him and leaned in and kissed his pouting lower lip.

"Mmm, you taste like icing and something uniquely you." she whispered.

"That is so not helping here." he said.

"Aw, is the anticipation getting to be too much for you?" she teased. He glared at her before flinging a small piece of cake at her.

"Hey!" she squealed as she glared at him. He looked at her innocently, which immediately brought out her competitive nature. She ran her finger through the icing and under the guise of letting him lick it off her finger, she ran it all over his face.

"Now, its on." he said wiping the icing off his face. An all out cake and ice cream war started out between the two vampires much to the entertainment of most of the guests. Many guests were hiding under tables and other surfaces trying to avoid being hit with the cake.

"Stop! You're making a mess.!" Alaric stepped in after their war had escalated and moved into other rooms of the house. Elena and Damon both stopped and stood up.

"Sorry Ric." Elena said as Damon smirked.

"Why don't you guys go get cleaned up." Alaric said. Elena nodded and Damon got a devilish smirk on his handsome face. The look on his face showed Elena exactly what he planned to do upstairs and it made her slightly nervous. The guests started filing out one by one all wishing Jenna a happy birthday. Once everyone was gone Jenna collapsed into the couch.

"Thanks everyone." Jenna said. Damon turned to Zack who was still standing at the door.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while. You can take the car home." he said. Zack nodded and left the house.  
>" Jenna, why don't you come upstairs. I have a very special present for you." Ric said suggestively.<p>

"Okay Ew." Jeremy said as he took Bonnie's hand and left the house quickly.

"We better go get cleaned up." Elena said.

"Why don't you go to his house. You're not gonna want to be here." Jenna suggested. Elena gave Ric and Jenna a dirty look before agreeing.

"I'm just going to go get some clothes to change into." shes said.

When she emerged a few minutes later they left the house and vamp sped to the Boarding House. They opened the door and Zack's voice rang out.

"Damon?" he asked.

"It's me and Elena." he said.  
>"okay." he said before growing quiet again. Damon turned to Elena and kissed her passionately before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs to his room. Once inside the bedroom he shut the door and pushed her gently into the joining bathroom. The bathroom consisted of a shower big enough for two people, and free standing bathtub and a sink vanity. He turned towards her and pulled her to his body. She was pressed against every line of his body and she loved it. His hands went to the hem of her t shirt and started pulling it up. He heard her sudden intake of breath and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." she assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." she told him before kissing him deeply. He took that kiss as her assurance that she was fine before pulling her t shirt over her head. Her hair fell around her in chestnut waves and he kissed her again before undoing the clasp on her bra. He backed them up slightly so he could reach the taps on the shower and turned it on. He made the water hot but not too hot before returning to the task at hand, undressing Elena. His hands slid to his hips and slipped his fingers inside her jeans slightly to caress the skin there. She shivered under his touch and his intense gaze. She could feel the wetness pooling inside her. Kissing her again, he undid the button and zipper on her jeans and pushing them and her small lace panties to the floor. She tried to bite back the urge to cover herself from his gaze and made her hands go to the buttons on his shirt. The shaking of her hands didn't go unnoticed by Damon, but he didn't want to say anything. Once she got through the buttons on his shirt she pushed it over his shoulders until it hit the floor. Her shaking hands went to his belt and undid it considerably faster than when she did his shirt. Once the pants were undone she pushed them along with his black boxer briefs to the floor. They stood before each other completely naked, a state they hadn't been in together for 147 years. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly before pushing her into the shower. They continued to kiss under the spray of the shower, and she could feel Damon hardening between their two bodies. He reached behind her to grab a bar of soap and a wash cloth. He lathered the soap up and started washing the icing off of Elena. He heard her sudden intake of breath and didn't dare ask about it. If she wanted to tell him she would, he surmised. Once he was done soaping up her body, paying attention to certain parts of her body he kissed her before pulling her under the spray of the shower. When she was rinsed off he handed her the soap and the cloth. Nervously she lathered it up and started running the cloth over the planes of his chest. He moaned deep in his throat at the feeling of the cloth and her soft hands trailing over his body. Once she was finished he stepped under the spray to wash the suds from his body. She couldn't deny that he looked incredible undressed. He resembled a Greek god with all the hard planes of his body. Once they were finished in the shower he turned it off and reached around to grab two plush towels off the heated rod. He handed one to her and she wrapped it around herself before stepping out and going to stand in front of the mirror. She found a brush and started running it through her tangled hair. He stepped beside her and the look in his eyes made her feel hot inside. She knew he wanted her, especially evidenced by the tent made by his erection in the towel. Part of her was excited about the possibility of sleeping with Damon again after to many years but the other part was scared to death. He moved to stand behind her and started kissing the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders. She shivered under his touch and wasn't too sure it it was because she was nervous or excited. A little bit of both she supposed. He spun her around in his arms and kissed her hotly, hoping to convey what he wanted through the kiss. She broke the kiss and looked up at him, worry evident in her eyes.  
>"Damon..." she started.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked caressing her face.

"I'm scared." she admitted.

"Of what?" he asked.

"This." she answered vaguely.

"Of us? Or of us having sex?" he asked confused.

"The sex. I haven't done this is a really long time?" she answered.

"It's okay." he assured her.

"No a really really long time." she said hoping he'd get the hint.

"It's okay." he told her again hoping to make her comfortable.

"Damon, I haven't had sex in 147 years." she told him. Realization appeared in his eyes as he understood what she was saying.

"So you haven't been with anyone else but me?" he asked.

"Not one. I couldn't. So I'm probably really out of practice." she said.

"It's okay. We'll take it slow. I promise." he told her before kissing her softly. He couldn't believe that she hadn't been with anyone since him. It was amazing, and it made him regret every single girl he had ever used. If Elena had saved herself for him, even though that wasn't exactly what it was. He should have saved himself for her. The fact that she had only ever been with him made him fall in love with her all over again. She was perfect and she was his in every sense of the word.

"I love you." he told her before kissing her sweetly. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down and climbed on top of her. He pulled her towel off and tossed it to the floor along with his. His erection poked her belly and she found herself moving against him.

"Dammit Elena." he said as she moved her body under his. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He slid one of his hands down and dipped it inside her before pulling it back out. He deemed her wet enough so he looked at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded as he kissed her once more while he embedded himself deep inside of her. Once he was buried to the hilt inside of her he paused, letting her get accustomed to his size. When she squeezed her internal muscles around his shaft he took that as a signal that she wanted more. He started moving slowly in and out of her as her nails scratched down his back.

"Please Damon. Go faster." she begged. He smiled at her before kissing her and picking up his pace slightly. The new pace seemed to satisfy her, and he already couldn't wait until next time, when she would probably be less nervous and more eager. He remembered how she was in 1864, and knew that girl was in there somewhere. She was a wildcat in bed, and no one in the past 147 years had ever come close to that. He could feel his release coming closer and closer but he needed to make her get there first. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could before the inevitable end. He reached between them and started rubbing her clit trying to get her there before him.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked in her ear.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"You make me so hard. Only you get me this hard." he said as he continued thrusting inside of her.

"I just want to spill myself so deep in side of you, make you see stars from the way I make love to you." he whispered in her ear. His words had the desired effect and she let go, catapulting head first into the single most intense orgasm of her existence. Damon followed close behind her and spilled himself deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her before rolling over and pulling her flush against his chest.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."she replied.  
>"So did I make you see stars?" he questioned raising himself up on his elbow.<p>

"You made it look like the fourth of July in this room." she told him.


	10. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for the long update time. i lost inspiration for the story for a while and I still dont quite know where I'm going with it. this chapter is mostly just filler. let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>A few days later Damon was driving Elena back to the Boarding House after going out for dinner. It didnt matter that they were vampires, a nice dinner out on the town was always nice. The sexual tension in the car was quickly getting to be too much. It was bad in the restaurant but now in the small enclosed space it was almost unbearable. Damon needed Elena, and knew she needed him as well. He could smell her arousal across the cramped car. It wasnt as if anything happened in the restaurant either, it was just them having an innocent dinner together, but somehow it made them want each other to an almost painful extent. Damon cursed himself for wanting to go for dinner out of town. If he had just cheaped out and took her to the Grill they would already be home and in bed. Cursing himself he pushed his foot down more on the accelerator picking up speed yet again. Feeling naughty Elena slid over a bit on the seat and situated herself into his side. The new closer proximity wasnt helping matters at all but he relished having her so close to him. Her hand found itself in his lap trying to undo the zipper on his pants.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked at her blatant attempt to get into his pants.

"I can see how much you want me. I just want to help you out." she said no longer nervous about her sexuality with him.

"Uh huh." he said unsure of how to respond. If possible she was even more sexual now than she was in 1864, maybe it was the change in time, he didnt now. All he knew was that he was really enjoying it. Her hands snaked themself into his boxer briefs and started rubbing him up and down at a pace meant to torture him. He instantly said a silent prayer of thanks to whomever decided that he should live his life as a vampire because as a human he would never have had the reflexes to keep the car on the road. Even as it was it was getting harder and harder no pun intended. Elena kept a naughty little smirk on her face as she continued to stroke him. She knew that her pace was much too slow to satisfy him or bring him to orgasm. She just wanted him so bad and thought maybe teasing him would make him drive faster or perhaps pull over the car and take her in the backseat.

"Why are you teasing me like this?" he almost whimpered as he got painfully hard and she pulled her hand away.

"Because I want you, and I thought that sooner or later you'd realize this and take me here or drive faster and get us back to the boarding house." she said.

"You could have just said something, you didn't have to torture me." he exclaimed.

"Where was the fun in that?" she questioned. He just glared at her in response.

"You want me that bad, you're going to get me." he said pulling over to the side of the road and shutting the car off. She smirked at him and crawled into the backseat and pulling her underwear up while pulling her dress to rest under her breasts leaving her bottom half completely bare to his hungry gaze. He thanked the heavens for her wearing a dress tonight, much easier to get access to her. Pulling his pants and and boxer briefs down just enough to free his throbbing length he climbed into the backseat and hovered over her.

"This is going to be fast." he said.

"I figured. Just do me already." she said. He smiled at her eagerness and gave her what she wanted when he plunged into her without warning. She arched up into him and he held her still under him as he ploughed into her over and over again. There was nothing romantic about this, this was sex, it was fucking in its most primal state. When she came around him moments later he followed closely behind. Pulling out of her and readjusting his clothing he climbed back into the drivers seat. She followed him seconds later after pulling her underwear back on and smoothing her dress out.

"Satisfied now?" he asked.

"For now. I can already feel the want for you appearing again." she said.

"Same here. Lets just let it brew until we get home and then I'll make it go away." he promised. She grinned at him.

"Sounds wonderful." she said. The rest of the drive was done in silence with Damon picking up his speed and making it back to Mystic Falls in under an hour. That almost hour was almost too much for the couple as the skidded to a stop in front of the Boarding House. Shutting off the car and leaping out of the car in one movement he had Elena pinned up against the front door as he ravished her neck with little bites and nibbles and kisses.

"We should probably take this inside." Elena said. He opened the door and flashed them to the nearest wall and shoved her forcefully up against it knocking a picture off the wall. She grimaced at the pain slightly before returning to kissing him. Flashing them over to another wall she slammed him up against it knocking another picture off the wall.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Zack said coming down the stairs armed with a baseball bat. "Oh its you. Carry on." he said seeing Damon and Elena going at it in the foyer.

"Oh my God." Elena said burying her face in Damon's shirt.

"It's just Zack." Damon said nonchalantly.

"It's just Zack? He is a human that cannot be compelled to forget what he just saw. And he's telling us to "carry on." she said.

"And I figure we should do as he says and carry on." he said flashing them over to the other wall slamming her against the wall. The indecision immediately disappeared from her face as she attacked his lips and neck with her lips. Biting and sucking on the spot just underneath his ear. His head rolled back and moaned quietly as his hands gripped her hips tightly.

"Upstairs. Don't want to give Zack a heart attack if he comes downstairs again." Elena said. Damon nodded and they flashed up the stairs. Up in his bedroom he shut the door and flipped the lock before slamming Elena against the wall. He didn't have to be gentle with her and he didn't want to be. She let out a soft mewl mixed with pleasure and pain. The pain went away immediately as she returning his bruising kisses. He ripped open the short black dress she was wearing and she gasped. He licked his lips at the image in front of him. Elena in deep red lingerie was a sight to behold. She was lovely.

"Fuck me Damon." she said nibbling on the lobe of his ear. Any intentions that he may have had to be gentle with her were thrown out the window with her actions. She started walking them towards the bed, when his knees hit the edge of the big, plush bed, Elena pushed him down and climbed on top of him, gyrating her panty covered heat over his erection that was straining against his jeans.

"Come on Elena. If you want to be in control, you actually have to do something." he said.

"Don't worry baby. I fully intend on giving you what you want." she said.

"Good." he gasped when she squeezed his package in her hand. She undid his zipper and pulled his pants down around his ankles before pulling them off his legs along with his shoes. Pulling the black boxer briefs from his body she tossed them towards the hamper before straddling his bare cock. His tip nudged her entrance intimately and she moaned at the sensation.

"Just put me inside you please." he begged, his erection starting to get painful. She grinned at him before standing up and pulling her panties and her bra from her body before resuming her position above Damon's fully tumescent cock. She teased herself with his tip for a moment.

"If you want me to beg, I will. Just please put me inside you." he said aware he sounded desperate.

"Fine. Fine." she said sinking down on him. His hands went to her hips and guided her movements as she moved at vampire speed over him. She leaned forward and kissed him while her lower body didn't miss a beat. He could feel her walls fluttering around him and knew she was close. He could feel how close he was too. When she finally catapulted into her orgasm Damon flipped them over and started pounding into her at vampire speed. He could feel his release shoot up from his scrotum and seconds later he exploded deep inside her calling her name as he did so.

The next morning Elena woke up nestled naked in Damon's arm.

"Good morning." she said as she woke up with the cobalt blue eyes of Damon gazing at her.

"Morning. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I'm getting thirsty. Do you have blood bags?" she asked.

"Yeah. There are some in the fridge." he said standing up and pulling on a pair of black silk sleep pants. He handed her a black button up shirt and she slid her arms through the sleeves buttoning up all the buttons. It came down to mid thigh, so it wasn't obscenely short.

"Are you decent?" he asked.

"Am I ever?" she asked.

"Good point." he said unlocking the bedroom door and opening the door. They walked down the stairs together laughing about something that Damon said. With his hand on the small of her back they walked into the kitchen where Zack was sitting with a cup of vervain tea.

"Morning Zack." Elena said.

"Good morning Elena. Damon." he greeted the two vampires. Damon went to the fridge and pulled out two bags of o positive and handed on to Elena. She took a sip and sighed happily.

"So good." she said softly. Damon laughed at her as Zack looked disgusted.

"So... have a good night?" Zack asked awkwardly.

"Oh god." Elena said burying her head in Damon's chest.

"For the record. Yes we did."Damon said.

"I figured, I had to find my Ipod, and sleep with it on." Zack winced.

"Sorry."Elena said while Damon looked on not looking sorry at all.

"It's okay. I'm just happy to see a Damon Salvatore who is pining. He was violent and hateful." Zack said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Elena promised.

"From now on please give me some sort of warning. Then I can go elsewhere." he said standing up and putting his cup in the sink. "Now I have to get going. Lots to do today." he said leaving the house.

"Did you mean it?" he asked after he was gone.

"What?" she asked.

"That you're not going anywhere?" he asked.

"Yes Damon, of course I meant it. Why must it always come back to this? How many times do I need to tell you, for you to believe me?" she asked exasperated.

"Once more please." he asked vulnerably.

"Fine. I'm not going anywhere Damon." she said, conviction clear in her voice.


	11. Chapter 10

here we go. finally posted the right chapter. thank you to ayna93 for letting me know of my error. we get some drama for the next couple chapters. This story only has a few chapters left, I never intended for it to be a long story. Let me know what you think.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"If you truly mean it. Truly mean that you aren't going anywhere, then I want you to do something for me." he said still vulnerable.<p>

"What?" she asked, desperate for any way she could get him to believe her.

"I'll be right back." he said speeding upstairs and returning a couple seconds later with a velvet box.

"Damon what is that?" she asked fearfully.

"Elena Gilbert, I have loved you since you showed up 150 years ago. And now that I have you back I cant picture you anywhere else, cant picture not having you beside me. So, I'm going to ask you. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Damon..." she said.

"All you have to do is say yes. Then I will finally know that you aren't planning on leaving me again." he said.

"Marriage? We really don't know each other that well." she said wringing her hands together.

"I know you Elena. I've known you since 1864. And I know that I love you, so that is enough for me. If you love me it should be enough for you too." he said.

"But Damon we were apart for almost 150 years. We cant possibly know that this will last now. What if 100 years from now we decide that we cant stand each other?" she asked knowing it was a cop out and knowing that would never happen.

"You're saying no." he said closing the box and placing it on the table.

"I'm saying not right now. It's too soon." she said placing her hand on his.

"Its now or never Elena. If you turn me down now, I wont be asking again." he said.

"I just cant right now Damon." she said letting a tear fall.

"You may as well leave now then. You don't have faith in us. Just go." he said pointing to the door.

"Okay. I'll leave. Just let me go get my stuff." she said walking upstairs. He sat down and decided instead of showing pain and sadness he would be angry. It was much easier to deal with. She came downstairs a couple minutes later and stopped in front of him.

"I really do love you Damon." she said.

"It doesn't matter now. You didn't love me enough." he said staring straight ahead. Knowing that she ruined everything, she reached behind her and unclasped the locket and set it down in front of him. He simply stared straight ahead, knowing he wasn't going to say anything she drove home and out of his life yet again.

Elena let the tears fall the minute she was safely in her car. The worst part was that she didn't understand why she couldn't marry him. Something inside her just forced her to say no. Maybe it was the fact that after 145 years alone she was still afraid of commitment. She had no problem committing to him but marriage still scared her. She loved him to death and she knew she always would. And she knew she couldn't just hang around Mystic Falls and risk seeing him everyday. Especially after she broke his heart again. She pulled in front of the house and walked in, where Jenna and Alaric were sitting in the living room watching TV and Jeremy was upstairs.

"I have to talk to you guys." Elena said.

"Alright. What's wrong? I haven't seen you cry like ever. And where is your necklace?" she asked worried.

"I have to go. I need to leave again. Damon proposed today and I said no, thus breaking his heart all over again. I love him so much and I cant picture seeing him around town after things ending today." she said.

"Is is over though? How can you be sure its completely over?" Jenna asked.

"You didn't hear him. He hates me. He asked me to assure him I'd never leave him, and he asked me to prove it. Then he proposed and I said no. The look in his eyes told me it was over." she said.

"We're really going to miss you Elena." Jenna said.

"It's something I have to do. I cant see his face. I better go upstairs and tell Jeremy." she said.

"Yeah. He'll be hurt. We've all grown to love having you around." Jenna said.

"I'll be right back." Elena said walking up the stairs and knocking on Jeremy's bedroom door.

"Come in." he said. He sat up when he seen Elena walk in with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just had to come up here and tell you I'm leaving." she said.

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know. Damon and I are over completely and like I told Jenna, I cant bare to see his face around town. I have to leave." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Damon proposed and I couldn't say yes. It just changed everything. He hates me and I have to leave." she said.

"Okay. Will you keep in touch?" he asked vulnerably.

"Of course. I'll call all the time." she said.

"Okay." he said reaching out and hugging her. He knew better than to try and change her mind. He just hugged her and wished her luck, and told her to come and visit. She left the room and packed up a small suitcase before walking downstairs. Jeremy followed her down and hugged her at the foot of the stairs. Jenna wrapped her up in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Take care of yourself Elena." Alaric said as he hugged her quickly.

"I will. I'll call you when I get where I'm going." she said.  
>"Where are you going?" Jenna asked.<p>

"Not sure yet. I'm just going to drive." she said.

"Bye." they said.

"I love you all. Goodbye." she said walking out the door and getting into her car. She drove away and headed to the highway opting to drive until she needed to fuel up, and then keep driving.

Damon sat at home warring between anger and sadness, love and hate for the girl who rejected his marriage proposal. He heard the door open and part of him hoped it was Elena but he heard the heartbeat and knew it wasn't.

"How was your morning?" Zack asked coming to sit down.

"Like shit. I proposed and the girl said no. Now its over." he said.

"You broke up with her because she wasn't ready to get married?" Zack questioned.

"sort of. It was final when she took off the locket I gave her in 1864, that had belonged to my mother. She gave it back." he said.

"Does that mean its over though?" he asked.

"Yes." Damon said.

"You couldn't take back your proposal and revisit it later when she's ready? You cant go over to her house and take her the necklace back and tell her its hers. I love you, are the words that will fix your issue Damon. Stop being stubborn and go talk to her." Zack said.

"She walked out Zack. She doesn't want to talk to me." he said.

"You don't know that. Maybe you should give it a shot before you just throw in the towel." he suggested. Damon stared at Zack and wondered where his wisdom came from. He knew he was right, but wasn't able to give in yet. He needed a little time to figure out exactly what to say to her.

A few hours later Elena was nearing Atlanta. She had a good feeling so she stopped and compelled the receptionist at the hotel to give her a free room. She didn't know how long she was going to stay. She dropped her bag upstairs and collapsed down on the bed. She knew now if there had been any chance of repairing her relationship with Damon it was gone now. She left him again. She let a few tears fall before telling herself to get strong, and pull herself together. She rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to fix her ravaged appearance. She had cried the entire way to Atlanta and you could certainly tell by her appearance. When she was satisfied with her appearance she left the room and went downstairs to the bar. She took a seat in the crowded hotel bar at the bar and bartender to show up. When he appeared in front of her she looked in his eyes and ordered him to give her free drinks all night. He quickly obliged and started passing her drinks over the bar that she quickly shot back.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing drinking by yourself?" an inept partially drunk guy asked.

"Maybe I want to drink by myself." she said not looking at him.

"You should drink with me." he said.

"I would suggest you back off now before I do something that I probably wont regret." she said.

"I wont regret it either." he said not getting the point.

"Damn it." she said turning to face the guy. She took his face in between her hands and stared into his eyes with her pupils dilating, "you will leave me alone, and go drink in a corner by yourself." she said.

"I will go off and drink in a corner by myself." he said repeating her words. Elena nodded and turned back to her drink, if anyone had noticed her little demonstration no one said anything. She had a few more drinks when another guy showed up and sat down beside her. She had to admit, he was handsome. With his sandy blonde hair and green eyes he was nowhere near as beautiful as Damon, but he had his appeal.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Elena. Yours?" she asked engaging willingly in conversation, mainly so she wasn't alone.

"Tom. Are you hear alone?" he asked. She grimaced at the cliche line before smiling at him.

"I am." she affirmed.

"What are you doing drinking here all alone?" he asked.

"Running from love." she answered simply.

"You shouldn't run from love. You should embrace it." he said.

"And why is that? Love is painful and overrated." she said.

"No its not. Love is the centre of the universe." he said.

"Oh Tom, you clearly still believe, which is nice in its own way. I envy that, but I've been around a few more times than you have I would wager. I have no reason to believe in love anymore." she said.

"You're young. You have to believe in love. Why don't you believe in love?" he asked.

"Because I got my heart broken recently. Very recently to be exact." she said.

"Ah, and you're running from him." he said.

"Yeah." she affirmed.

"And you're still in love with him, you're just trying to forget that you are." he said.

"You are fairly astute." she said impressed.

"Do you want to talk somewhere quieter?" he asked.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked.

"No, I'm legitimately asking you if you want to talk. I believe in love, and I know you're in it. I want to help you. Be your friend if you need it." he said patting her hand.

"That would be nice." she said liking the idea of this little human guy wanting to be her friend.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"My room. Lets go." she said standing up after finishing her last drink.

When he finally got the nerve, Damon left his room and grabbed the locket before making the familiar trip to Elena's house. Taking a deep breath that he didn't need he walked to the front door. He knocked on it and Jenna answered, looking surprised to see him at the door.

"Is Elena home?" he asked frowning because he didn't see her car parked in front of the house.

"No. She left Damon." Jenna said.

"She left? Where?" he asked worried.

"I don't know where. But she's gone." Jenna said. Damon was deflated, he was right all along. She would leave him again, he shouldn't have trusted her. She was gone, and he was on his own yet again.


	12. Chapter 11

its short and very rough. hopefully it isnt too bad. let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing except my ideas.

* * *

><p>Ric found Damon at the Grill drinking whatever he could get his hands on. Zack sat beside him trying to get Damon to go home, and had eventually called Ric who was the only person you could call a friend to Damon.<p>

"Come on Damon, its time to go home." he said.

"Why would I go home. There's nothing there for me." he said.

"Let's just go. Come on, this isn't healthy." he said.

"Why do I want to be healthy. She left me again..Again!" he yelled.

"Let's just go back to your house. You've been here all night and the Grill was supposed to close hours ago." Alaric insisted.

"Fine." he said standing up and walking out to his car. He was drunk but he still had the instincts he needed to drive back to the Boarding House.

"Do you need anymore help with him?" Ric asked.

"No I've got it from here. Can you just keep us posted on Elena. He loves her." Zack said.

"I will. She's going to call us once she's settled." he said.

"Good. I have to get home." Zack said hopping in his car and following Damon home.

"How could the love of one man ruin you like this. I mean you appear to be anywhere between 18 and 20." Tom said.

"I know how old I appear to be. But just understand that I am considerably older than how I appear." she said.

"But still I'm 32 and at least I still believe in love. Love is all that matters in the world." he argued.

"I know that. I believe it exists out there for some people and some people will find it. But I lost it and he's the only man that makes my world go around." she said.

"Tell me about him. What is it about this man that completes you so?" he asked.

"His name is Damon Salvatore and he is the love of my life. In order to understand our relationship you'd have to understand me. But I left him once before and we eventually found our way back together." she explained.

"How long have you known each other?" he asked curiously, feeling sympathy for this young woman.

"This is going to sound very odd and you're likely to think I'm on something but I have literally known him since 1864." she said.

"And you're going to be correct. I think you're on something." he said smiling.

"Okay. Now keep in mind what I'm about to tell you is going to scare you but its also going to answer all your questions about me and Damon. And keep in mind that if I wanted to kill you I would have when I met you. I am a vampire." she said.

"You're a what?" he asked.

"A vampire. Do you believe me?" she asked.

"I think I do. It all makes sense now if you think about it. You've loved him since 1864?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered letting a tear fall.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I fell in love with him but I thought he was human and I left to protect him. I don't know why I never didn't hear his heartbeat. But I didn't. So I left and thus hurting him for the first time. Then a few months back I move back to Mystic Falls and he's there showing he that he's been a vampire the entire time. And I quickly ended up back at square one, completely in love with him. Then yesterday he proposed to me and I couldn't bring myself to say yes. After 145 years its really hard to open up to someone." she said.

"Wow. You really are a mess. Are you in love with him or just the idea of him?" he asked.

"I'm in love with him. When you're a vampire your emotions and feelings are heightened and the way I feel about him would overwhelm a human." she said.

"Why don't you call him?" he asked.

"Because I cant. I cant call him because I don't know where I'm going yet." she said.

"Why don't you stay here? We can be friends and I can help you through your broken heart while you continue convincing me that there is someone out there for me?" he suggested.

"I could." she admitted liking the feel of Atlanta. It was a good city and it was close enough to be able to go back if anything ever happened.

"Yeah you could and you should." he said.

"Alright. I'll stay." said said.

The next morning she woke up and found Tom sleeping in the other bed and she smiled. The pitiful human really helped her last night. He was a good friend. And he deserved happiness. She reached for her cell phone and called Jenna to tell her she was settling.

"Elena?" she answered.

"Yeah its me." she answered.

"So where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in Atlanta. I know its really close and all and that's part of the reason I chose it. It just feels right." she said.

"I'm happy. Do you want to tell Jeremy or do you want me to?" she asked.

"Can you. I need to talk to my own personal therapist again." she said.

"You have a therapist?" Jenna asked confused.

"Kinda. I met him in the bar and he still believes in true love. He's trying to find his true love and I'm running from mine. He's a good friend." she said.

"Sounds like someone you need to be around." she said.

"He's human. And I actually told him about me." she said proudly.

"I'm glad. How's your heart?" she asked.

"Broken." Elena answered.

"It'll get better." Jenna promised.

"Yeah. I don't know if I believe you or not yet but I better go." she said.

"Alright. I'll tell Jeremy where you are." she said hanging up.

"Jer, Elena just called." Jenna said walking into Jeremy's room.

"She did? Where is she?" he asked sitting up in bed.

"She's in Atlanta." Jenna said happily.

"Thank God. She could have went so much further." he said.

"She could have. At least she's staying fairly close." she said.

"Someone should tell Damon." Jeremy said.

"I don't know." Jenna said. Jenna heard the door open and knew Ric was coming in. "I'm going to see Ric." she said. Jeremy nodded and laid back down happy that Elena was staying partially close to home.

"Jenna." Ric called.

"I'm coming." she said as she rushed down the stairs.

"You look happy?" he questioned.

"I am. Elena just called. She's staying in Atlanta. I feared I'd get a call and she'd say she's in Italy or something." she said. "That's good. I spent the entire night with Damon. After I left them last night at the Grill Zack called me and said he needed some help, Damon was in a bit of a heartbroken rage. I had to help them. Someone should tell Damon." Ric pointed out.

"Yeah Jeremy said that too." Jenna said.

"He deserves to know and maybe then we can heal two broken hearts."he suggested.

"If you want to tell him go ahead. Damon is too dangerous right now to allow Jeremy to go over." Jenna said.

"I think its the right thing to do." he said.

"Then do it. I trust your judgement." Jenna assured him. He nodded and left the house again.

Damon woke up in his bed and never remembered it feeling so empty before. His entire life felt empty and he just wished she would come home so he could fix it. He would take back his proposal, and give her the locket back. It was hers. Everything was so fucked up. He didn't know when his life had fallen apart again. It could have been doomed from the beginning, the first time he insisted that she assure him she'd never leave again. The worst part is, she left because of him. He pretty much forced her to leave town. It was all his fault. He needed to fix it. But he couldn't. He couldn't because for one he didn't know where she was, and for two he didn't know how to talk to her. He didn't know what to say. He got out of bed and walked downstairs where he proceeded to pour himself yet another drink. He was the picture of a broken man, sitting at home and doing nothing but drinking all day. It wasn't healthy but it was what he was doing.

"Damon?" Ric called out.

"In here." he said. Ric walked in and frowned when he saw that he was drinking yet again.

"I have something to tell you Damon. We've found Elena." he said.

"You did? Where is she?" he asked hope creeping into his voice.

"Atlanta." he said.

"I have to go see her. I need to go talk to her." he said vampire speeding up to his room. He grabbed the necklace from the night stand and his car keys before leaving the room.

"Where is she staying?" he asked when he got back downstairs.

"The Marriott. It's the one just when you get into town." he said.

"Thanks Ric. I owe you one." he said. Ric nodded and was happy to see the fire back in his eyes. He only hoped Elena didn't break him again. He didn't think Damon could take it again.

"Where's Damon?" Zack asked coming downstairs.

"He's on his way to Atlanta to find Elena." he said.

Elena laid back on her bed and laughed as Tom told her about one of his first girlfriends. She laughed at how horrible the relationship was. It was hilarious. It felt good to laugh again and she could attribute it to the sandy blond haired human sitting across from her on the other bed.

"Thank you so much for this Tom. I promise tomorrow we'll go searching for your other half." she said.

"Its not a problem Elena. I love hearing you laugh, its so happy. You can help me when you're feeling better." he assured her.

"I'm not happy Tom. But I'm getting closer." she admitted.

"You wont ever be happy until you stop running." he told her. She loved how wise this human was. He made everything make sense. And he genuinely seemed to care for her. He was a good friend.

A few hours later Damon pulled into Atlanta and found the hotel. He walked to the front desk and compelled the woman at the desk to tell him Elena's room number.

"Room 1412." she said. Damon nodded and walked towards the elevator. When he got to her floor he took a deep breath and walked to her room. Once he got to the door he knocked and he heard her laugh. It was a beautiful sound.

"Room service must be here." she said getting up off the bed and walking over to the door.

"Thanks for buying me dinner Elena." he said.

"It's not a problem." she said opening the door. When she opened the door she froze.

"Elena what's wrong?" Tom asked walking over to stand beside her.

"Damon." she said shocked to see him standing before her.


	13. Chapter 12

Here we go, another depressing chapter. the smut returns next chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. there are five chapters left in this story.

PS I only own my storylines. And Tom.

* * *

><p>"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.<p>

"I needed to see you. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked, all the hurt she'd done an okay job of burying rising back up.

"Because we need to talk. I'm still in love with you Elena." he said. She took a deep breath even though she didn't really need it and opened the door wide enough for him to pass through.

"Hi, I'm Tom. You must be Damon, I've heard so much about you." Tom said holding out his hand for Damon to shake.

"And who are you exactly?" he demanded, taking an instant dislike for the guy who was sitting in Elena's hotel room alone with her.

"I'm Tom. Friend and relationship slash love extraordinaire." he said.

"And what exactly does that mean?" he demanded, his icy blue stare making Tom take a few steps back.

"It means he's trying to make me believe in love again after who tore it away from me." Elena intervened.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? You're the one who turned down my proposal." he yelled.

"It means that you gave up on us." she accused.

"I gave up on us. How the fuck did I give up on us. I asked you to marry me and you said no and then walked out." he yelled.

"Because you told me to leave." she yelled back.

"I told you to leave the house, not Mystic Falls. I didn't tell you to run to Atlanta the moment things got hard. You did that all on your own." he said.

"You could have stopped me." she said.

"How could I have stopped you. I didn't even know there was something to stop. How was I supposed to know that you were going to run like a coward?" he demanded.

"Maybe I am a coward. But I'm the only honest one you of the two of us." she screamed.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Tom said brushing past Damon and out the door.

"Who the fuck is he Elena. I already know that he's Tom and he's trying to make you believe in love again. But who the hell is he? Are you sleeping with him?" he demanded with a hint of the broken man inside him coming through.

"I am not sleeping with him. He is just a friend." she said.

"That's what they all say." he said finding his anger again.

"Oh sure, like you haven't slept with half of Mystic Falls since I left." she demanded.

"Why don't you call Ric, or call Zack and ask. They'll tell you exactly what I've been doing since you left." he said handing her the phone.

"I don't want to know. I just want to know why you're here. Couldn't you have just left me alone?" she asked, all her anger disappearing as fast as it disappeared.

"I'm here because I miss you. I cant leave you alone. Leaving you alone would be like wishing for death and I don't want that. I love you Elena Gilbert, and I have for the past 145 years. And I wanted to give you this." he said pulling the locket from his jeans pocket.

"I cant take that." she said.

"it's yours. It's been around your neck since 1864, and that's where it belongs. That's where it should stay for all eternity." he said. She stifled a sob as she took the necklace from his hand and fastened it around her own neck before turning back to him.

"Damon..." she started.

"Elena, I don't need you to be my wife for me to be happy. I don't need you to wear my ring just to prove to everyone that you're mine. I don't need any of that. All I need is you. I just want you. I love you more than anything Elena and I am willing to do anything to make you come home with me. I'll get down on my knees and beg you to stay with me, because I wont be able to survive it if I lose you again." he begged kneeling in front of her. The tears were rolling freely down her face by this point and he wiped them away with the pads of this thumbs.

"I cant." she said.

"What?" he asked.  
>"I cant. I'm sorry Damon, its all changed now and its over. It cant go back to the way it was." she said wiping the tears from her eyes. She's never seen such a broken man in all her life, seeing him shrink back into himself was the hardest thing she's ever done.<p>

"I see." he said standing up. She seen the walls come up blocking his soul from her.

"I love you so much Damon." she told him standing up and putting her hand on his cheek.

"Just not enough." he said walking out of the room and slamming the door.

Once he was gone Elena collapsed down on her bed and cried. She cried harder than she's ever cried before. It was like she was completely crying out her broken heart. She heard the door open and close and she heard the heartbeat before she saw the person.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked sitting on the side of the bed and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No." she admitted.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He apologized for proposing and he told me that all he needs is me, and I fell even more in love with him than I already was." she wailed.

"Elena this is making no sense, that's a good thing. Why are you sobbing?" he asked confused.

"Because I let him go. I crushed him. He's the strongest person I've ever known and I destroyed him." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I love him. I cant be selfish. He deserves to get married and all that stuff. I know that family aspect is out of the question, but he deserves to fall in love and get married. He obviously wants that." she said.

"I think he wants that with you. Not with anyone else. Be selfish. Go after what you want." he said.

"I cant. I've lost him forever." she said clutching her necklace in her hands as more tears fell from her eyes.

"What is that?" he asked gesturing to the necklace.

"The locket. He gave it to me in 1864." she said

"That's really special." he said.

"I know. It belonged to his mother." she said.

"Why don't you tell me some of your favourite memories." he asked.

"Okay. Just remember that when I met Damon, I was engaged to his brother. So all of our moments happened when no one was around." she said.

"You were engaged to his brother?" Tom asked shocked.

"Yeah. I never loved him. It was always and will always be Damon." she said.

"Well tell me your favourite moment with him in 1864." he said.

"Okay. It was late at night and everyone was sleeping. He crept into my quarters and shook me awake. He told me to come with him and of course I did. We snuck out of the house and to the stables where he saddled up his horse Midnight. He was a beautiful animal. He rode us out to this small lake that I would love to find again, where there was a blanket and a picnic set up. It was beautiful. There were candles hung from trees giving it a romantic glow, that was the moment I fell in madly head over heels in love with him." she said.

"That sounds romantic. What else did he do?" he asked.

"He always sent me the most thoughtful gifts. Always in secret. And he always came to me at night after everyone was in bed. We would share meaningful looks while he were around other people. No one else ever noticed but we were always lost in each others eyes. He captivated me from the first moment I saw him. But his father didn't approve of him courting me, it was going to be Stefan. Stefan was supposedly the good son. I never had any romantic feelings for Stefan, it was always Damon and it will always be Damon." she explained.

"Then why don't you go after him?" he asked.

"I cant. I love him too much to hurt him again. Every time we get together something comes up and separates us. Every time I get in too deep with him and I get scared, and then I run." she said.

"Well stop getting scared, and face your fears. You love him and he loves you, what else is there to understand?" he asked. She stared at him for a moment before laying back down on her pillow covering her head with it. She needed silence and she needed the space to think. He made a very impressive argument.

After making the drive back to Mystic Falls in half the time it took to get to Atlanta, Damon drove home and stormed inside. Right now he was using anger as motivation to keep from breaking down. He didn't want to give her that satisfaction. He refused to cry for her, at least for right now. He knew that was apt to change.

"How'd it go?" Zack asked from the couch.

"Is Elena with you?" Ric asked. He never answered he just walked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door and collapsing into bed. He felt completely drained, after loving someone for so many years then having it completely ripped away from you was painful to say the least.

"Damon?" Alaric asked knocking on the door.

"Fuck off." he said.

"Damon are you alright?" Alaric asked concerned.

"I said fuck off." he shouted. Alaric decided to stop pushing him, mainly because Damon was unpredictable at best when he was like this. Alaric bid goodbye to Zack before driving home knowing in order to get any information he was going to have to call Elena. The phone rang four times before a guy answered.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi, who is this?" he asked worried.

"Tom. And this?" he asked.

"Alaric. Is Elena there?" he asked worried about the girl he considered a niece.

"Uh yeah. Just a second." he said. He could hear the unknown man urging Elena to take the phone. She sounded like she was resisting and he just wanted to know more. He had never heard Elena so broken. It was eerie.

"Hi Ric." she said, he could hear the hoarseness and the sniffles in her voice.

"Elena what happened? I've never seen Damon like this before?" he asked.

"Is he okay?" she asked, concern for the love of her existence radiating through her voice.

"No. I don't think he will be. Right now he's angry but any fool can see he's just masking his hurt." Alaric said.

"It was the right thing to do." she said more tears falling from her eyes.

"What was?" he asked.

"Damon showed up here and took it all back. He said he'd be whatever I want him to be and he didn't need me to be his wife in order for him to be happy. All he needed was me. And then I shut him down. I told him that it was still over." she explained.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm scared. I've loved him for so long and I've lived without him for so long. I'm just worried that somewhere along the way he'll decide that I'm not everything and he'll leave. I could never survive if he left me. It would kill me." she said.

"Damon loves you more than anything in the world. He would never leave you. You need to come home." he insisted.

"I cant." Elena said her voice breaking.

"you have to. I don't know what Damon will do. Apparently he's unpredictable when he's depressed. If you love him and he loves you what is there to figure out?" he asked.

"I don't know. Give me some time to think."she said.

"Take all the time you need, just don't take too long. Damon needs you and so do Jenna and Jeremy. They miss you too." he said.

"Alright. I have to go. Apparently I have lots to think about." she said hanging up the phone before laying her head back on her pillow.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. I need you to help me. What would you do?" she asked.

"Easy I would follow my heart." he said.

"If I follow my heart I'm going to end up right back in Mystic Falls." she said.

"Then that is where you belong. When you follow your heart do you see yourself standing beside Damon, or are you alone?" he asked.

"Damon is beside me when everything comes true." she answered.

"Then you have your answer. You have to go home and talk to Damon. Make him understand that you cant live without him." he said.

"You make it sound so easy." she whispered.

"It is both the easiest thing and the hardest thing in the world. Nothing worth it is ever easy to achieve. By the way what are you planning to do about his proposal?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know." she said raking her hands through her hair.

"Can you see yourself married to him?" he asked soothingly.

"Yes." she said.

"Then maybe you should consider it." he said finally.

After laying in bed staring at the ceiling for a few hours he got up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked.

"Grill. I need some company." he said.

"Damon, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well it seems like I am a single man again so I might as well flaunt that, as well as my money." he said. Knowing he wasn't going to change his mind he sat down and watched him leave. A couple hours later he returned with four women following behind him eagerly.

"Damon." Zack said disapprovingly.

"What, I might as well make the most of my single status." he said.

"Well then I'm going out. I wont sit back and watch you destroy your soul even more than you already have." he said. Damon watched him leave before collapsing down onto the chair. The girls all surrounded his chair and tried soothing him.

The lights of Mystic Falls started appearing and Elena grew more apprehensive. This time it was her that was coming to him instead of the other way around. She drove to the boarding house and stopped the car. Now that she was there she had absolutely no idea what to say to him. She didn't know what to say that would make it better. "I'm sorry" seemed to simple. "I love you" seemed to forthcoming. Nothing she could think of seemed to apply. She knew she had limited time before he found her sitting in her car doing nothing. She climbed out of the car and walked up the front step. Not wanting to invade his privacy she grabbed the big brass door knocker and banged the door three times. Once she was done she clutched her necklace in her hand, something that she had found she did whenever she was nervous. The door went unopened until she knocked again. She could hear an obviously drunk Damon curse the door and begin walking over. He opened the door and froze staring at her.

"Damon. I love you and I miss you. Please let me in." she said before the door shut in her face.


	14. Chapter 13

the smut is back this chapter and hope you all like it. As always let me know how you feel about that chapter. there are only a couple more left 3 or 4. Thanks for reading. enjoy!

PS i own nothing. Except my character Tom.

* * *

><p>Elena stood at the door stunned that he just slammed the door in her face. She knew he was hurt and knew he was angry but she never thought he'd just shut her out like that. She knew she had two options she could declare that at that moment it was over for eternity or she could barge in and make him listen to her. Option 1 left her feeling like she couldn't breath and option 2 scared the hell out of her. She knew that she should face her fears but the scared part of her longed to get back in her car and return to Atlanta and Tom. Tom her good friend who actually believed in love. The kind of love that she could have with Damon if they were able to open up. She barged in the house and seen Damon in the midst of three scantily clad women who was trying to cheer him up.<p>

"I would suggest you get the hell out of this house." Elena snarled to the girls.

"And I would suggest they stay just where they are." Damon intervened.

"Is this some sort of revenge Damon? You come to me and tell me that you love me and that you would be anything for me, but then I make the biggest mistake of my existence and deny you. So you feel like you have to have an orgy with whatever sluts you could find on the street?" she demanded.

"I think its my right, you turned me down and said you couldn't be with me. You gave up on us." he shouted.

"I gave up on us? If I gave up on us then why am I here?" she demanded, angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's too late." he said as he stood up and slipped through the girls.

"Damon, where are you going?" one of the girls asked.

"Elena's right. You should leave. And she can leave with you." he said as he began the journey upstairs. The girls decided not to argue with him and grabbed their things before walking out the front door. If he thought getting rid of her was going to be that easy he had another thing coming. She followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Cant you take a hint?" he demanded.

"No. You are going to talk to me or fight with me whichever works. You are not going to tell me to leave and that's its over. It's not over at least its not for me. I take it back you don't have to talk, you just have to listen to what I'm about to tell you. If you still hate me then I can leave and go back to Atlanta or someplace else. But its not over and it will never be. There will never be and could never be someone who could take your place in my dead unbeating heart. I made a massive mistake when I walked away from you the day you asked me to marry you. I should never have ran away to Atlanta. That was a mistake. And I should have ran into your arms and held you tight when you came to get me, instead I told you I loved you and that we could never be together because it was over. That was a lie. Tom made me see that. I was afraid of what you made me feel, and I know I've been searching for an excuse to run for a while now. After 145 years without you I grew accustomed to ignoring and fearing the feelings within my heart. But the way I feel about you now and for the past 145 years is not a lie. I love you Damon Salvatore. And if I have to sacrifice my own feelings for you to understand how I feel about you then I will. If you truly don't want me anymore then I'll leave and you'll never see me again. But I love you Damon and I want to be anything you need. If you want to get married I will happily marry you. It's all up to you." she said. She took a step forward and kissed his cheek before stepping back and taking an unnecessary deep breath. He stared at her like he was searching for the right answer in her eyes.

"I'll leave now." she said. Before she could bring herself to take a single step back he grasped her hand tightly in his and pulled her forward.

"It was never over for me Elena, and it still isn't." he said pulling her in and kissing her. The kiss started out slow and tender but it quickly grew more passionate. His tongue teased the seam of her lips and she let him in. His hand still held hers and her arms her stiffly at her sides not sure what to do with them. He let go of her hand and pulled her in to his body and wrapped his arms around her. Her hands rested on the side of his face now and pulled him even closer to her.

"Did you mean all of that?" he asked between kisses to every exposed piece of skin on her body.

"I meant all of that." she said in response.

"Good. I cant live without you Elena." he said.

"I cant live without you either Damon." she told him before going back to kissing his lips. His lips trailed down her cheek and down her neck. She dropped her head back so he had better access. Neither heard the door open downstairs and the human walk in.

"Damon?" Zack asked walking into the bedroom to see Damon and Elena tangled together kissing.

"Never mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he whispered. Somehow neither vampire heard him come in and leave both were far too caught up in their own little bubble to worry about anything. The world could come to and end and they wouldn't even notice.

Zack walked downstairs smiling and cleaned up the mess Damon left. Empty bottles of whiskey and bourbon littered the main floor of the house. While he was doing so he picked up the phone and called Alaric.

"Hello?" he vampire hunter asked instantly wary. Anytime Zack called recently it was because he needed help with Damon.

"Alaric. It's Zack. I just called to tell you that Elena is here. She and Damon are upstairs working through their issues." he said happily.

"Elena is home. Can I tell Jenna and Jeremy?" he asked.

"I don't see why not. But tell them to forget she's here until they come to you. I want Damon healed." he said.

"I want the same thing. Thanks for letting me know." he said.

"No problem. You're one of the only people Damon can call a friend." Zack said before hanging up happier than he's been since Damon returned from Atlanta earlier in the day.

Elena's hands went to the buttons on Damon's shirt as she slowly started unbuttoning it. When she got through the shirt with nimble fingers she pushed it to the floor and began working on the belt to his low slung jeans. His hands slid under her t shirt and cupped her bra covered breasts while moving his lips back up to hers. They broke apart long enough for Damon to pull her shirt from her body and toss it to the floor not caring in the slightest where it landed. He reached behind her so he could unclasp her bra and toss that somewhere on the floor as well. He didn't want to think of anything other than having this woman in his bed again. She finally got his belt undone and the button and zipper on his jeans undone. He started working on her jeans and he fared better and had them down her legs in record time. She pushed his down and he stepped out of them while she did the same. He broke away from her and took a step back so he could look at her. She was so beautiful, so perfect and she was his. Just as he was hers. He had always been hers and vice versa. He could see her chest rising and falling and loved how perfect she was. He pushed his black boxer briefs to the floor needing to be free of them and watched as she pushed her panties down her legs and stepped out of them. The silence was deafening, so much was said without saying a word. They stepped back together and wrapped each other up in their arms kissing insistently. There was so much desperation in the way they moved together. He picked her up and laid her down in the centre of his kind sized bed and he climbed up after her. He laid down the length of her body as he continued to kiss ever piece of skin he could reach.

"Damon I need you." she begged. He reached up and kissed her once more before raising off of her just enough so he could position his penis at her entrance. He laced their hands together as he slid home. They started rocking together slowly just needing the intimacy. The desperation had went away the second they were joined. He moved within her slowly and steadily. They kissed and their lower bodies never missed a beat.

"I love you, so much." she said as they moved together.

"I love you too." he said as he could feel his climax building. He could tell she was close to by the way her hips started moving more insistently against his. After a few more slow, deep thrusts she came apart under him and he spilled inside her at the exact same time. He collapsed against her and kissed her neck while they recovered. He stayed there for a while just loving being close to her again. The spell was broken when her cell phone started ringing from her purse that she had dropped the minute she walked into the bedroom.

"I better answer that." she said.

"I'll go grab it." he told her. He seen Tom's name on the caller ID and wasn't sure whether he should be jealous or not. He still wasn't sure whether he trusted this little inconsequential human.

"Hey Tom." she greeted into the phone when she answered it. He got back into the bed and she slid over to lay her head on his chest and he felt instantly relieved.

"Elena, so how's it going?" he asked.

"Wonderful. But I've got to call you back later. I need to be with just Damon at the moment." she said.

"Sounds good. Call me whenever you come back up for air." he said laughing. He was so happy his friend sounded so happy. And he hoped that it would all work out for them this time around.

Elena put the phone on the end table and snuggled into Damon's chest.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked.

"What part?" she asked.

"About being whatever I need you to be." he asked.

"Yes. I am not willing to lose you again Damon. You're the only one out there for me." she assured him.

"Alright. Will you do something for me?" he asked.

"Anything." she said.

"I'm going to try this again, but this time I'm not going down on bended knee because I couldn't survive if you turned me down again. Elena, marry me." he said. She immediately started crying, she couldn't believe that this man who she had wounded more times that she could count will still willingly put his whole heart out there for her.

"Yes." she said. He grinned and kissed her before rolling back on top of her.

"are you ready for round 2?" he asked.

"Do I get a ring to show off to people when we tell them we're getting married?" she asked.

"Right. Forgot about that part." he said rolling off of her and rummaging in a box in his closet. He gave her the box to open.

"If you don't like that one we can go buy you something more modern." he said. She opened it and gasped inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"It's so beautiful." she said.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it." she corrected him.

"Good. It was my mothers and she gave it to me before she died. She said to give it to the woman I chose to marry." he said.

"She gave you lots of jewelry." she noted.

"She gave me the items that meant the most to her and told me to give them to the one who meant the most to me." he said.

"I will wear it for all of eternity." she promised. He took the ring out of the box and sliding it on her finger.

"It's fits perfectly." he noted.

"It was meant for me." she said smiling.

"Yes it was." he said grinning. He rolled back on top of her positioned his hardness back at her entrance.

"How are you hard? You just proposed to me?" she asked.

"I was hard moments after cumming inside you. Vampire stamina has its perks." he said.

"I love vampire stamina." she said and he slid home within her moments later.

The next morning Elena woke up and saw that Damon was still beside her. The fact made her smile broadly.

"Wake up. I want to go see my family." she said.

"Okay." he said rolling over and shoving his head under a blanket. "In a couple hours." he muttered.

"No Salvatore, I want to go now." she ordered. He poked his head out and glared at her before covering himself back up. She laughed and stood up yanked the blanket from his body. He sat up instantly and glared at her.

"A little sleep is all I ask, but no. You want to go see your family." he said getting out of bed and pulling a pair of pants on.

"Yeah cover yourself up Salvatore. Your physique is more than a little distracting." she muttered.

"and yours isn't?" he retaliated. She laughed and dug through her suitcase and found something that was clean. She dressed and brushed her hair while Damon dressed and they walked downstairs together.

"Have a good night?" Zack asked from the kitchen table.

"The best." Damon said.

"That's good. Good to see you Elena." he said.

"You as well. Damon proposed last night and this time I said yes." she said smiling.

"I'm happy for you. But you better go tell your family. I told Ric last night that you were home." he said.

"And how did you know Elena was here?" Damon asked.

"I may have came home to check on you and didn't see you down here. So I walked upstairs and opened your door and you two were kissing. Clothes were still on so you needn't worry." he said.

"And how did neither of us hear you?" Damon asked.

"Mainly because you were rather occupied in each other." he said.

"Right. But we better go." Damon said as he took Elena's hand and they walked out the door. He opened the door and she slid in the front seat.

"Elena is back and you tell me that we cant call her?" Jenna asked incredulously.

"Yes, she's with Damon and will come by when she's done." Alaric explained.

"She's my niece and Jeremy's sister." Jenna argued.

"What about my sister?" he asked.

"Elena is back." Alaric explained.

"That's great. Why isn't she here?" Jeremy asked.

"She's at Damon's." Alaric said.

"Oh that's good." he said as the doorbell rang. Jeremy left the room and answered the door.

"Elena. You're home." he said wrapping his arms around his vampire sister.

"I am. And I'm not leaving again."she said as she and Damon walked in.

"Elena you're home." Jenna said throwing her arms around her niece.

"Damon and I have something to tell you." she said sitting down on the couch.

"Yes?" Jenna asked.

"We're getting married." she said happily.


	15. Chapter 14

yay it finally let me post again... so happy. this chapter was ready last night but it wouldnt let me post. hope you enjoy the chapter, we get a bit of romantic Damon. I hope you all like that. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"You're getting married?" Jenna questioned tearfully.<p>

"I'm getting married. After 140 some odd years, I guess its time." she said.

"I suppose it is. Does this mean you're staying around here?" she asked.

"As far as I know. But I've got to make a phone call. Someone I left behind in Atlanta kind of deserves to know." she said.

"Who did you leave behind?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

"This guy named Tom. He's the only one I didn't want to kill that I met while I was there. He never flirted, he just sympathized. He was just what I needed as he still fully believes in true love. He's just trying to find his." she said pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

"So there was nothing romantic between you two?" Jeremy questioned.

"No. He was just a friend. A truly wonderful friend." Elena said smiling.

"That's good." Jeremy said.

"Yeah he was the main reason I convinced myself to come back. He basically told me that true love only comes around once and if you don't claim it, it could be gone forever." Elena explained searching through her contacts for Tom. When she found him she dialled it and waited for him to answer.

"Elena? Are you alright?" he asked worried when he picked up.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Because you never called me back last night." he stated slightly annoyed.

"I didn't call you back because I was otherwise involved all night." she explained.

"Oh. I see. So I assume things are good again?" he asked carefully.

"Things are great. We're getting married." she said.

"Yay. That is so exciting. Now you have to make good on your promise to help me find someone." he said excitement clear in his voice.

"I do now. Hmmm where shall we start looking for Tom's true love?" she asked rhetorically while tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Apparently not Atlanta. I've been wandering the hotel and not one woman as struck my fancy. I need to try a new location." he said.

"Try here. I'll find a place for you to stay and we'll spend the days trying to find your true love." she said.

"You want me to come to Mystic Falls?" he asked.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll find that its home to you too. You never seemed truly at home in Atlanta." she noted.

"I'll check it out, and you're quite perceptive Miss Gilbert. I thought you were focused entirely on your broken heart when we met." he noted.

"I was, but as a vampire I can focus on several things at once. You don't seem to be overly attached to Atlanta. Come to Mystic Falls, you may count as my only friend." she said.

"I'm sure you have tons of friends Elena." he said.

"I've spent the past 145 years pushing people away. I have no friends only friends of friends." she said.

"Well then, I'm proud to be your only friend." Tom said.

"Good, now friend. Hop in your car and come to Mystic Falls. You can be here in a few hours. I'm hanging up now." she said.

"Wait! Where do I go when I get there?" he rushed not wanting her to hang up on him yet.

"Come to the boarding house, that's where I'm going to be. It's a massive house on the edge of town. It's old looking, I've never actually known the address. It's just there on the outskirts of town." she said.

"I'm sure I'll find it. Goodbye." he said hanging up. She closed the phone and sat down on the couch next to her new fiance.

"So when are you planning on having his wedding?" Jenna asked.

"Soon. I don't want something big. I just want it to be us and the people we care about. So generally the people in this room and Tom. Jeremy can bring Bonnie and I'll invite Caroline and Tyler but besides them unless Damon has people to invite then that's all." she said.

"What about your wedding party?" Jenna asked curiosity raging in her voice.

"You'll be my only bridesmaid." Elena told her.

"Yay." she said beaming.

"Ric you're my best man." Damon interjected.

"That actually sounds cool." Alaric nodded trying to keep his reaction cool.

"Good. But we're still in that lovely honeymoon phase of our relationship and must get going." Damon said standing up.

"Damon?" Elena questioned.

"Elena... come on. I wasn't nearly done with you this morning." he said pulling her to her feet.

"I suppose when you say it that way... lets go." she said.

"Good. I'm glad you're listening to reason." he said taking her hand.

"I'll probably see you all tomorrow or later tonight. Whenever Tom gets here. I don't know how long it'll take a human to get here." Elena admitted.

"Well bring him by if he gets here early." Jenna said.

"I'll probably take him to the Grill for dinner." she said.

"Sounds good. Bring him by tomorrow." Jenna suggested.

"Sounds good. But I better get going. We have a lot of making up left to do.

"Does have fun send the wrong sentiment?" Jenna called. Elena laughed and followed Damon out to the car. He opened her door for her and waited for her to sit down.

"Do you remember the first time we went on a carriage ride together alone?" she asked when he was sitting beside her on the drivers side.

"How can I forget. You argued the entire time about going somewhere alone together. You were engaged to Stefan and at that point we weren't going out together. We were stealing moments together in the house when no one was around. It was the first time we could have gotten caught." he said.

"It was so romantic. You packed us a picnic and a blanket. And we had a picnic deep in the woods by this little stream. After we ate normal human food, we made love down by the stream. It was the most perfect day that I had ever had." she sighed reminiscing.

"It was pretty great. I remember when I got home, Stefan was in my rooms waiting for me. He asked me where I was, and if I'd seen you. I lied and said I was walking in the woods and I hadn't seen you. He was worried about you, he had wanted to make wedding plans and you were nowhere to be found. Never before that moment had I ever had something that my brother wanted, and I actually had. It was an amazing feeling. Just walking in that room a short time after making love with you out in the woods. It was the perfect day." he recalled.

"Stefan found me later that night and took me into the drawing room where your father was sitting. We then proceeded to have me sitting down and making wedding plans for much of the evening. All I wanted however was you. I wanted to be with you, and it wasn't even for sex. I just wanted to be in your company. You were the only reason I stayed as long as I did. There were several times during that meeting that I wanted to run away and never return even just to protect myself from tearing their heads off. At one point Stefan asked if there had been any progress in finding a woman for you, and your father responded with Damon isn't good enough for any of the girls around here. He is destined to be alone. He made it clear that Stefan was the preferred son and at that moment I wanted to shout out that I was in love with you, and that we had been carrying on behind all their backs since I had arrived. But I didn't because I was worried about you. I loved you. Even then." she said as he pulled up in front of the boarding house. He smiled after hearing her monologue. He loved hearing her perspective on things that happened during their relationship, her feelings, what she seen. Even his fathers blatant disregard for him didn't bother him. He had Elena, and definitely had the last laugh. It may have took forever to get here but they were here now. He took her hand and led her into the house and up to his bedroom. Laying her down on the bed he disposed of both their clothes and made love to her slowly and tenderly.

After Elena fell asleep, Damon slipped out of the bed and redressed. He wrote a note on a piece of paper and laid it on his pillow, hoping that she didn't wake up before he was ready. Silently he went downstairs and got ready for what he had planned.

Elena woke up a couple hours later and rolled over to where she thought Damon would be. Instead of his warn body she encounters a piece of paper.

_Miss Elena_

_Dress and meet me outside. I have a surprise for you my darling. _

_Yours, _

_Damon._

She grinned when she seen the note, it was reminiscent of the one he left her before they went for their carriage ride. She pulled on a summer dress not sure how she was supposed to be dressing. A dress seemed suitable for casual or something slightly more formal. She brushed her hair out and fastened half of it back in a barrette. She glanced at herself, she looked exactly the same as she did in 1864 minus the apparel. Clothes had changed so much in the last 150 years or so. In 1864 she would have been dressed in a full length dress and corset with a hat, today she was wearing a short summer dress with her hair half pulled back. Fundamentally she had changed as well, she wasn't the same woman she was back then. She was in love and open now, whereas before she was in love and closed off from the world. She dabbed on some cherry flavoured lip balm and left the bathroom slipping on a pair of flat sandals. She walked down the stairs and out the front door where she stopped. Damon was there dressed in jeans and a light blue button up shirt that matched his eyes holding a single white rose and his car parked behind him. There was a blanket and a picnic basket nestled in the backseat.

"Miss Elena, you look exquisite." he said handing her the flower.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore," she said taking the flower from his hand.

"Care to join me for a drive Miss Gilbert?" he asked opening the passenger door for her.

"Call me Elena, for I certainly will be calling you Damon." she said sliding into the seat. He shut the door for her and flashed around to the other side. She smiled sweetly at him, her happiness at what he was doing shining through her.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked getting out of character.

"Just some place I know." he said not willing to give up his secret.

"You're really not going to tell me?" she asked.

"Nope. You're just going to wait and see." he said taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. There was something about this date that reminded her of the one that she and Damon had remembered earlier. He stopped the car just off the highway and grabbed the blanket and picnic basket from the backseat before flashing around to open her door. He took her hand and she followed him willingly, eager to find out where he was taking her. He stopped in a clearing and her breath stopped dead in her throat. She wouldn't breath and she couldn't think.

"Is this...?" she asked.

"Yeah it is. I wanted to recreate that day." he said laying the blanket out on the ground in front of the small rippling stream.

"This is amazing." she said her voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"Do you like it?" he asked worried.

"I love it. What did you pack?" she asked.

"Check it out." he said pulling her down to the blanket. She sat across from him and he opened the basket pulling out fruit, chicken and a bottle of wine.

"Damon." she said a single tear falling from her eye.

"Yeah." he asked looking at the expression of awe on her face

"You packed the exact same meal." she said.

"I did. Let's just hope it tastes as good. In fact its the exact same bottle of wine." he said.

"It's the bottle?" she asked.

"Yes. I had it sealed and protected after you left. I vowed no one would drink from this bottle ever again until I found you. I figured its the perfect time." he said opening the bottle and pouring her a glass. She took a sip and sighed happily.

"It still tastes amazing." Elena said.

"I know. So does it live up to the previous one yet?" he asked.

"It's perfect Damon. Just like the one in 1864." she said leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Now eat." he told her. She smiled and took a bite of her chicken.

"Wow, its delicious." she said taking another bite. When the food was all gone Elena crawled over and deposited herself in his lap.

"Thank you for this, its was so amazing." she said kissing him softly.

"It's not quite done yet. I want to make love to you right here on this blanket." he said.

"You should maybe do that then." she sighed breathlessly. He rolled over until he was hovering over her. She could feel him growing against her and she loved feeling that. You're getting so hard." she said.

"That's what happens when I'm close to you." he said.

"What else happens when I'm close to you?" she asked.

"My dead unbeating heart feels like its about to burst out of my chest. I cant breath. I lose all my normal linguistic capabilities." he listed.

"Me too." she said reaching up to kiss him. He pushed her dress up around her hips and pulled her panties from her body. He didn't bother removing her dress, wanting to keep her partially covered up if they ended up getting company which was unlikely. He undid his pants and pushed them down far enough to release his erection and line it up with her opening. He slid inside her slowly and started gently rocking his hips into her. He reached above and laced their fingers together as he moved inside her.

"You're so perfect. I love you so much." he said kissing her languidly as he moved within her.

"I love you too." she said squeezing his hands as he moved within her. With the pace and the gentleness of their coupling they came at the exact same time and he collapsed into her body releasing her hands. She wrapped her arms around him enjoying the feeling of all his weight pressing her into the ground. When they both regained their strength he rolled off her and fixed his pants. She pulled her panties back on and smoothed out her dress.

"Maybe next time we can recreate the night we met." he mused.


	16. Chapter 15

Enjoy. only two chapters left. Let me know what you think. The chapter moves pretty quickly. the next one is going to be predominantly smut.

PS I own nothing but my writing

* * *

><p>When they got back to the boarding house after spending the afternoon and part of the evening at the stream, they seen a car parked outside the house.<p>

"Crap, I forgot all about Tom." Elena fretted as she walked over to the car and knocked on the window. Inside the car Tom was singing along horribly to the radio with his head against the head rest and his eyes closed. He jumped a foot in the air when he heard the knock on his window and covered his heart with his hand and rubbing the top of his head where he hit it on the roof of the car. He rolled down the window and stared at them for a moment.

"Where were you guys? I was beginning to wonder if this is the right place?" he said.

"It's the right place. You could have called my cell." she told him.

"I did, several times." he said getting out of the car and stretching his legs.

"Damn it, I forgot it in the house. Sorry Tom." she said sheepishly.

"It's okay." he said forgiving her instantly. While they were talking Damon had stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his body. She tried to remain focused on talking to Tom instead on what his lips were doing to her neck.

"Damon Salvatore stop it. I'm trying to have a civilized conversation." she told him glaring.

"You are no fun." he said stepping back and leaning on the hood of his Camaro.

"So where were you guys? It better be good for making me wait here for 5 hours." he said.

"You waited out here for five hours?" she questioned, laughter evident in her voice.

"Yes." he said not impressed.

"Why didn't you drive around or something." she said.

"Because I wanted to be here when you got here. Where were you?" he asked.

"Damon decided he wanted to recreate one of the dates we had back in 1864. It was the most perfect afternoon both this one and the one in 1864." she said smiling at her fiance. His annoyance was forgotten instantly when she smiled at him. His eyes lit up and he smiled back at her.

"Can we take this inside? I don't know about you, but I happen to remember that our guest is human and has specific needs." he said.

"This is true. I really need to use a washroom." he said desperately.

"See I told you. Not that I would know, but I'm betting that sitting in a car for five hours made that need pretty acute." he said.

"Oh yeah. Lead the way." he said following Damon into the house. He showed him to a bathroom and saw for the first time that Zack wasn't home.

"What the hell?" he wondered. He walked into the parlour and read the note that was written on a piece of paper next to Damon's liquor cart.

"Went to see my mom. Be home in time for your wedding in a couple days." he said

"Where's Zack?" Elena asked.

"Went to visit his mom apparently." he said showing her the note. I cant believe we're getting married in a couple days. Having it soon was the best idea ever. I cant wait to finally be Mrs Elena Salvatore." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I cant wait for you to be Mrs Elena Salvatore. Something you should have been years and years ago." he replied kissing her again.

"Is this seriously how this is going to be while I'm staying here with you guys? Me walking into a room to find you kissing?" he asked.

"Probably. You better get used to it." Damon said moving to the fridge to find a bag of blood. He grabbed one for Elena and handed it to her.

"We'll try to behave." Elena told Tom.

"Like hell we will. This is what I would like to call the honeymoon phase of our relationship. I am not holding back." he said firmly. Elena shook her head and sat down on the couch pulling Tom down with her.

"So tell me all about it. Since you and Damon got back together. You were too involved the other day to tell me about it." he said.

"Being engaged is so amazing. I love it. And I love him. Are you hungry by chance. I can hear your stomach from here." she said making a face as she heard his stomach growling from here.

"I am. Do you have any food here?" he asked.

"I was going to take you to the Grill for dinner." she said.

"Oh, that sounds cool." he said.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll take you to a spare room and you can get changed in there. If you want to shower go ahead." she said. Damon followed them up the stairs, but instead of following Elena he went into his bedroom and shut the door. She watched him curiously.

"Is he upset?" Tom asked.

"No, he's being sneaky. I just don't know what he's up to yet. I'll have to investigate. Chances are he's naked behind that door." she warned him.

"Ah." Tom said. She showed him to the bedroom and then showed him the bathroom he could use to get cleaned up before turning around and walking to the bedroom. She opened the door and was immediately tackled at vampire speed to the bed. As she predicted he was naked and he was proceeding to make quick work of all the clothes on her body.

"That wasn't fair. I wasn't ready." she said.

"I don't care. You were ignoring me downstairs, and I don't take well to be ignored." he said as he flipped her over. She willingly moved up onto her hands and knees as he positioned himself behind her. He thrust in deeply filling her to the hilt and started moving. He moved at vampire speed which always had incredible results. She bit her lip trying to hold back her screams of pleasure not wanting to frighten or alert Tom. When she spiralled into her orgasm he followed right after her and collapsed into her, pressing her into the mattress.

"God that was hot." she said.

"Of course it was. But now we should probably go shower. We need to be ready to go for dinner with Tom." he said. She reached up to kiss his lips softly before getting out of the spacious bed and following him into the bathroom.

"One shower. Less time and water used." she told him as he started running the water.

"You know that's a lie. But I'll go with it. We both know that if we're both in here, we'll be in here all night. Vampire stamina, amazing." he said opening the shower door for her to slide in. He slid in behind her and shut the door letting the hot water beat down on them.

"I say we keep this as innocent as we can. I don't want to keep him waiting." she said.

"Ha." Damon said sardonically.

Tom finished getting ready and heard the shower running in the other room. He shook his head and walked downstairs to wait for them. After about 15 minutes of still hearing the shower running he started to get annoyed. How long did it take vampires to shower? They had super speed and all that. It should take no time at all. After 20 minutes he was pacing the length of the house waiting for them. The shower was still running. After a half hour the shower finally shut off. 20 minutes later they both appeared looking clean and happy.

"That had to have been the longest shower in history. You're vampires why couldn't you super speed the shower?" he asked.

"Um I'm sorry Tom." she said. If she had been able to, she would have been as red as a tomato.

"Why do I think you weren't showering up there?" he asked staring at Elena. Damon was as calm as could be, Elena however was fidgeting slightly.

"We were showering?" she defended quietly.

"I don't think I believe you." he said putting his hands on his hips.

"We were." she said.

"I think you were having sex up there in the shower. That's why it took so long. Sex is also why you were five hours late tonight." he said staring at her. She refused to look at him and instead shot a glare at Damon.

"You really have to stop seducing me." she said. He shrugged his shoulders and took her hand leading them out of the house and to his car. Tom climbed in the backseat and buckled up while Elena slid in beside Damon.

"I really don't want to know what has gone on back here." he muttered as he looked at the blanket and picnic basket beside him.

"It was all part of our picnic this afternoon." she said.

"Sounds nice." he said. They drove in silence to the Grill and went to get a table. Elena and Tom talked companionably while Damon sat quietly beside her with his arm draped around her chair. He was content to hear her talking like this. She sounded so normal. He loved it.

A few days later Elena woke up at the Gilbert house. She looked at the clock and seen that it said 9:30. she yawned and got out of bed. Today was the day. It was today that she would become Elena Salvatore right here in this backyard. It was the perfect size for their small wedding. She got up and walked to the bathroom where she locked the door on Jeremy's side and the one on her side. She undressed and climbed into the shower singing softly. Tom walked downstairs from the spare bedroom he had stayed in and found Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric sitting at the table.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning." they all said with small smiles on their faces.

"What are we smiling about?" he asked.

"Elena is singing in the shower. She's never done that before." Jeremy said.

"She's getting married today."Tom said.

"I know. I'm so excited. I just needed my morning coffee before going to get ready. The wedding is at noon."she said. When Elena was finished showering, she tied her robe around her frame and unlocked the doors. She blow dried her hair a curled it slightly before applying light makeup. She knew he loved it when she wore little makeup.

"You look beautiful." Tom said standing in the open doorway.

"Thanks. Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came up to visit, since I'm bored." he told her.

"Ah. But you need to leave. I'm getting ready." she said fastening the locket around her neck.

"You're wearing Damon's locket? I don't think its going to go with your dress." Tom said.

"I have to wear it. It's the only necklace I own that means something to me." she said.

"Okay. It's your wedding." he said.

"I know. Now go away. I want to put my dress on." she said. He raised his hands in defeat and left the room. She pulled the simple white dress from the garment bag hanging from the back of her door and slipped it on. It was flowy and simple. Strapless and went to the floor. There were no embellishments on it, it was just pure white and fell to the floor with gentle draping. It was the perfect dress for the small wedding she wanted. She pulled some of her hair back into a barrette and let some shorter tendrils fall around her face. She slid on the silver flat sandals she had chosen and went to sit down on the window seat. She waited for her soon to be husband to show up. She couldn't wait to be married to him.

Damon finished tying his tie before leaving the house with Zack.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I was born ready for this." he answered.

"Good answer." Zack commended him. They drove to the Gilbert house and parked the car. Damon saw Alaric outside waiting and he went to stand with him.

"Hello there groom. How are we feeling?" he asked.

"Good. Elena is here right?" he asked.

"Yes, she's upstairs and she looks beautiful." he said.

"You've seen her?" he asked.

"Yep." he said. Damon smacked his arm and Alaric looked at him funny. "You seen her before I did. I'm jealous." he said. Alaric left and seen Tom come out dressed in a simple suit.

"Is it time to sit down?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sit wherever. There's only a few people coming." he said. Jeremy escorted Bonnie to her seat as Tyler and Caroline went to sit down. Zack took his seat and that pretty much summed everyone up that needed to be seated. Jeremy walked into the house where Elena was waiting for him to walk her down the aisle. Damon and Alaric took their spots beside the minister while they waited anxiously for Jenna and Elena. Soft music played throughout the backyard and curious neighbours peeked over fences. Jenna appeared dressed in her pale yellow bridesmaids dress and went to stand opposite Alaric. Slightly different music played, they had opted to not use the wedding march, and Jeremy and Elena appeared walking down the short aisle. She seen all the stares on hers but the only one that mattered was the one standing up at the alter waiting for her. Jeremy kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Damon's.

"Thanks Jer." she said. He smiled at her and took his spot next to Bonnie before the minister started his speech.

"Normally I stand here and tell you all about love, but this here love is different. This here is a love I do not understand. So the couple decided that it would be best if instead of hearing me talk about love they talk to us about how they feel about each other. So Elena you may start.

"Damon, when we met I was lost. It was July 1864 and I was promised to your brother. But needless to say I spotted you and my heart immediately belonged to you. It scared me and thrilled me in equal measure. I have loved you from that moment. All the stolen moments we took for ourselves and how you understood me no matter what. I fell in love with you in 1864 and here we are in May 2012 and we're finally together. It took 148 years for us to get here, but it was worth every second of the wait. I love you so much Damon, and that love only continues to grow. I cant wait to look back on this day 100 years from now and feel even more intensely about you than I do now. Thank you for choosing me." she said.

"Damon, you're response." the minister said shocked by her speech. He knew now why their love story was so different. It spanned across over a century. Everyone in the audience that didn't know about Elena and Damon's status of vampire sat silently others were completely comfortable with the news.

"Elena, I don't think you ever truly understood just what you meant to me. I was willing to throw away everything for you. I searched for you for over a century. Over that time my love never wavered. Its as true today as it was before but more so. You are the reason I came back to Mystic Falls, and you're the reason I choose to stay in Mystic Falls. Although I'm sure anywhere on the planet could be home as long as you were beside me. It doesn't matter where we are, or what we do, or who we have next to us, as long as you're by my side. You're all I need in this world. You're my everything. I've waited almost 150 years to give you this ring, and now I finally get to slide my ring on your finger where it will stay for eternity. I'll love you for eternity." he said. She wiped a tear from her eye as the minister surreptitiously wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Now if Damon you'll slide the ring on the fourth finger of Elena's left hand and Elena you do the same." he said. They each slid the ring onto each others finger and turned to the minister.

"Now by the power vested in me by the town of Mystic Falls, I now pronounce you husband and wife, committed to each other for eternity. You may kiss your bride." he said taking a step back and pulling the glasses from his face and closing his bible. Damon swept Elena into his arms and kissed her tenderly. She didn't know he was capable of such a innocent, tender kiss, but she knew it was just a preview of what was to come tonight.

"Now please stand and welcome Mr and Mrs Damon Salvatore." he said as the few guests in the audience stood up and clapped as they walked back up the aisle. A lunch and reception started immediately as caterers put barbeque food out on the other side of the grass. The newly married couple walked hand in hand over to the table reserved for them and waited as the wait staff delivered their meal to them. Everyone else filed over and lined up to get their food. Once the meal was finished the music started up.

"Care to dance Mrs Salvatore?" he asked holding out his hand. She beamed at him and took his hand as he led her out onto the grassy dance floor. His hand resting on the small of her back and her hand resting on his shoulder. He held her other hand tightly as he guided her expertly across the grass. She was glad she had chosen flat sandals it would have been heard to dance in the grass with heels on.

"I love you. Are you sure you're ready to be stuck with me for eternity?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." he said.

"Where are you taking me tonight?" she asked.

"That's a secret. All you need to know is that our bags are packed and our flight leaves in 3 hours." he said.

"When do we have to leave?" she asked.

"We have a little while." he said. She leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back before breaking it.

"No. We are not doing anything like that until we get to our destination. We'll have our wedding night at our honeymoon spot." he told her. She grinned up at him and he released her from his embrace so she could go visit with some of their guests. Bonnie and Jeremy, and Caroline and Tyler were dancing together. Jenna was perched on Ric's lap. Tom was over by the drink bar.

"How's it going?" Elena asked walking over to Tom.

"This is a great wedding. So low key. I've been to so many weddings that were so overdone. This was perfect." he told her.

"It kinda was. Damon and I are going to be heading out soon. Are you going to be okay at the boarding house with just Zack?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. You enjoy your honeymoon. After almost 150 years of being in love with someone you totally deserve a honeymoon." he told her.

"Good. You can always bug Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna if you're bored." she assured him.

"They already told me that." he laughed. She hugged him before moving off in search of Damon. He was easy to spot, sometime in the past few minutes his tie had been untied and was not hanging from his neck.

"Hey. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep. I cant wait to see what you have planned." she said.

"It's going to be spectacular." he assured her.

"I'm sure it is." she told him leaning in to kiss him again. He broke away quickly not willing to lose control. He had this night completely planned out and he wasn't going to let his desire for her ruin that. Everyone watched them leave in his blue Camaro and then went back to partying the night away.


	17. Chapter 16

Okay, i changed my mind there will still be two more chapters after this one. I needed more smut and that will take place in the next one. Let me know what you think of the first chapter of their honeymoon. Read and Review please and thank you. Reviews are inspiration, keep em coming.

PS I own nothing. If I did Delena would have together a long time ago on the show.

* * *

><p>He drove them to the airport and she stared at him curiously.<p>

"This is our honeymoon, we are going somewhere special." he said. Instead of taking them to a terminal he drove them around until she saw a large aircraft standing by itself.

"Damon..." she said.

"I wanted this to be ultra private, like our honeymoon is going to be. I spared no expense." he said.

"This is too much." she said as he walked them over to the air plane. While the single stewardess got them comfortable and gave them everything they needed, the pilot went outside and moved Damon's car to a secure spot. The pilot was a good friend of Damon's and was more than happy to be doing this for them. As much as she disliked the over spending of money, she loved how much effort he was putting into their honeymoon. When the engine started up and they had clearance to take off they were in the air.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"Nope. Its a surprise." he said grinning at her.

"How long of a flight is it?" she asked.

"About 7 hours or so." he said.

"Ah, what ever will be do with our time, when we're all alone on a plane?" she asked tapping her chin thoughtfully. He chucked at her expression and looked at her curiously.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well this is a private jet. If there ever was a good time to join the mile high club then this would be it." she said. He stared at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her passionately.

"God I love you. But I really wanted our first time as man and wife to be when we get to our destination. I have this kind of perfectly planned out and it doesn't leave much room for variance." he said.

"You're turning down the mile high club?" she asked him.

"I am. Sorry we can join on the way home." he promised her.

"Alright. But I still do want to see the bedroom." she said.

"How do you know there's a bedroom?" he asked.

"Because this is a private jet, and all those that I've seen on TV or in magazines have a bedroom." she said.

"I see." he said.

"Will you show me? And maybe we can have a nap before we get to our destination." she suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go." he said unbuckling his seat belt and taking her hand. They walked towards the back of the plane and he opened the door to a plush bedroom.

"Here we go." he said shutting the door behind them.

"I still cant believe that you turned down joining the mile high club to wait until we get to wherever you're taking me." she said.

"Honey, I've joined the mile high club before. Several times actually. But it'll be far more romantic if we wait until we get there." he said.

"Hm." she said and laid down on the bed and rolled over onto her side. She hated hearing about his previous sexual encounters.

"Are you alright?" he asked laying a hand on her hip.

"Whenever you mention your sizable amount of sexual experience it makes me feel stupid. Here I am, I didn't sleep with a single person or vampire for 147 years but you probably slept with half the country during that time frame." she said.

"I slept around because it was the only way for me to block the hurt and the pain for even a short time. I was in pain for 147 years and at I dealt with my pain by either killing or fucking. Fucking was the best bet, but I never went back to any of those girls. They were for one time use, which sounds awful. They were simply attempted replacements for you." he said turning her to face him.

"I know, I just feel so inexperienced around you." she admitted.

"Well after this week, you wont be anymore." he assured her pulling her into his arms. She smiled against his neck and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes breathing in the familiar scent of him.

"Are we going to our destination in our wedding clothes or are we changing?" she asked remembering that she was still in her wedding dress.

"I figured so. I really want to slowly strip you out of your wedding dress." he said.

"Okay." she said kissing the hollow of his neck. She closed her eyes again and relaxed in his arms.

When they finally landed several hours later Damon took Elena's hand and led her out of the plane.

"Oh my God. Venice Italy." she said excitedly.

"Yep. Venice Italy. I do remember things you say Elena." he said.

"I said this to you after we finished having sex, and you were practically passed out." she said.

"I still heard you." he told her. She smiled at him and took his hand. He led her to the yellow Italian sports car parked outside and opened the door.

"Why do you have a car in Italy?" she asked curiously.

"It was a good investment." he said not sure how to answer. He drove them away from the airstrip, they drove for quite awhile before pulling up in front of a massive villa.

"Damon please tell me you just rented this?" she asked knowing too well of his copious spending habits.

"I cant, that would be a lie." he said.

"When did you buy this?" she asked her eyes wide and the Mediterranean styled house.

"A few years ago. It was a really good investment." he defended. She shook her head and smiled at him before he took her hand and led her inside.

"Mr Salvatore, we're so glad you've returned." an Italian man stated.

"Thank you Luigi." he said smiling at the middle aged man.

"Who is this beautiful woman sir?" he asked smiling at Elena.

"This is Elena, my wife." he said grinning broadly.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I am Luigi, caretaker of this estate. I cook and clean and will serve to get you and Mr Salvatore anything you wish for." he promised.

"Thank you Luigi. But right now my wife and I need to retire. Is everything set up the way I asked?" he questioned.

"Oh yes sir. I spent all day working on this." he said smiling.

"Good. You can take the night off. Spend it out on the town or something." he said.

"Oh sir I love this house. I am fine staying here." he assured Damon.  
>"Oh I insist. This is our wedding night and would love it if we had complete privacy." he said.<p>

"I will come back late tonight. The house has thick walls make as much noise as necessary. Have an amazing night Mr and Mrs Salvatore." he said grabbing his car keys and leaving the house. Elena smiled and Damon pulled her upstairs and to the right. The right wing of the house seemed to be entirely one bedroom complete with sitting room, walk in closet and full bathroom. It was decorated with candles and rose petals with a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket.

"Wow. Luigi did a great job." she said.

"He's talented. There is a reason I keep him around." Damon said.

"He's amazing. This is amazing. Thank you." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly at first but quickly heated up. Her tongue teased the seam of his lips before he opened his mouth to her. Her tongue went into his mouth and battled with his while his hands went to the zipper on the back of her dress. He pushed it down while she disposed of his jacket and shirt in rapid succession. Her nails raked down his chest while his hands cupped her ass in his hands while her dress hung from her body. She slipped her fingers down the front of his pants before pulling them back and undoing the button and zipper on his pants. She pushed them down to around his ankles and he stepped out of them before toeing off his shoes and socks.

"As pretty as this dress is it has to go." he said stepping away from her body so the dress could call leaving her clad in a white strapless bra and panties.

"You're so perfect." he said.

"So are you." she said pinging the waistband on his boxer briefs. His hands wrapped around her and rested on the curve of her ass while he kissed her again.

"Mmm bed now." she said. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down never breaking the kiss. When he did break the kiss he rid himself of his boxer briefs and pulled her bra and panties from her body. He crawled up and laid along the lines of her body positioning himself within her spread thighs.

"Make love to me." she whispered. He leaned down to kiss her before taking a hold of his rigid penis and positioning it at her entrance. She thrust her hips upwards and took a few inches of him in before he slid in the rest of the way. Her nails raked down his back as he moved slowly inside her. It was the perfect speed for gently pushing them both towards completion. This was not fucking, this was making love. Plain and simple. It was perfect. When they climaxed together he rolled over and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." he said.

"I want a glass of champagne." she said.

"Right. Almost forgot about that." he said pouring them each a glass. She took a sip and sighed happily.

"I love champagne." he said.

"I'll put the rest in the fridge and we can take it with us tomorrow." he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." he said kissing her nose. She sighed and finished off her champagne. He took the glasses along with the bottle downstairs after he pulled on his pants once again. When he returned he undressed and slid into bed beside his new wife.

The next morning when they got up and went downstairs, Luigi was making a big breakfast.

"Oh thank you." Elena said when he placed a coffee and a plate of fruit down in front of her.

"No problem. Waffles will be ready in no time." he said as they ate the fruit off their plates. When the waffles were done complete with strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate he placed a plate in front of her. He placed another in front of Damon and they began to eat.

"We're going to be out much of the day Luigi. There is no need to make dinner." Damon told him.

"Okay. I will clean the house." he said eager to please.

"The house is clean Luigi. You can have the day off to do whatever you want." he told him.

"Oh, you are too kind Mr Salvatore." he said covering his mouth with his hand. Elena smiled and laid her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Such beautiful love. You are so beautiful together. I pray for you're eternal happiness." he said staring between the vampire couple.

"Does he know what we are?" Elena whispered to Damon. Damon shook his head and went back to eating his waffles. Elena looked shocked but finished her waffles. Damon took her hand and led her to the front door and down to the car. When they hit the road he drove towards the ocean. He stopped at a dock and she sighed.

"I've always loved the ocean." she said.

"Me too. I guess its a good thing we're spending the entire day out on the ocean." he said pointing to a yacht.

"Is that yours too?" she asked.

"Yep. I bought it at the same time I bought the house and car." he said. She shook her head smiling as he led her onto the boat. When they were at sea he shut off the motor and went to Elena who was standing at the side staring into the ocean.

"It's so beautiful." she said looking at the endless blue of the ocean.

"It's beautiful. But its by far not the most beautiful thing I've seen." he said kissing the side of her neck.

"I love you." she said knowing where he was going with this. He kissed her softly before going to sit on one of the deck chairs that were on the deck. He pulled his shirt off and was left clad in only the pair of shorts he had chosen to wear on this outing. Elena stared at his amazing body for a second before pulling her t shirt off leaving her clad in just her bikini top she wore just in case. Pulling her sunglasses down to shield her eyes from the sun she closed her eyes and snuck her hand over to Damon. He watched her hand for a second before clasping it in his own. She snaked her fingers away from his and continued her journey down. She teased the skin at the top of his shorts for a moment before dipping inside. He turned his head to stare at her. She had a small smile playing on the corner of her lips as her entire hand disappeared inside his shorts. He gasped when her small hand wrapped around his dick.

"Elena what are you doing?" he gasped.

"I wanted to feel you. And you feel so good. Now I want to taste you." she said. Her words made him harder than he thought he could be. She had never done this before. Never before had she ever used her mouth on him and he couldn't help but be extremely excited.

"Are you sure?' he asked.

"Yes. I've never gave oral before and I want to try it." she said getting off her chair and moving to his. She helped his move his shorts down just enough to free his erection. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and licked her lips.

"You look so tasty." she said.

"Oh God." he said. He could feel himself getting close and she hadn't even put her mouth on him yet. Deciding to just go for it, she licked a stripe down his length from his top to his balls.

"Oh fuck." he called. He was glad that there was no one on the boat with them.

"Stand up." she demanded.

"I don't know if I can." he admitted.

"Come on baby. You're a vampire. And besides there's so much more area I can get to if you're standing up." she said. That solved it for him, he was on his feet in under a second.

"Good." she said pulling his shorts free from his body. Dropping to her knees she licked his shaft again all the way to his balls and up to his ass hole.

"Oh Jesus." he moaned. She grinned, immensely pleased that she was doing it right and continued her slow, oral exploration of his body. She returned to his length and took the tip into her waiting mouth, he tangled his hands in her hair and helped her bob up and down on his length. She opened her mouth wide so he could practically fuck her throat like he does her pussy. It felt indescribably good for both of them. Elena felt freed now that she had tried mostly everything with him. She had given him her first for oral and vaginal sex.

"You're so perfect." he moaned appreciatively as she sucked him. She smiled and took him deeper into her mouth, relaxing her throat and feeling him sliding deeper. She was proud when she took his entire length in her mouth, he seemed to like that so she opened her mouth wider and stopped moving on his dick. He took the hint and started moving in her mouth, with his hands tangled in her hair. She really hoped another boat wouldn't pass them by, they definitely made a very erotic image. Him standing there completely naked and her on her knees taking all of him into her mouth. She didn't know what the rules out at sea were but if they were caught doing this in public, they would be arrested. He felt his balls tighten and his release shoot up and exploded into her mouth. She swallowed convulsively taking all of him down her throat before standing up and licking her lips.

"Now I don't know about you, but I desperately want you inside me." she said.

"Uh huh." he said as he collapsed into a boneless heap on a chair.

"Damon...? I need you inside me." she urged seeing him slumped over. He didn't respond and she rolled her eyes. That blow job couldn't have possibly been that good, she said to herself.

"Baby, I want you're massive, hard, dick thrusting up into my pussy so bad. Do you need to see how much I want you? I have to have you deep inside me. You're dick fucks me so good." she told him. His dick responded but stayed mostly limp. She rolled her eyes again and stood up, his head snapped up to watch her. Standing in front of him she slid her hands down the front of her shorts and pushed them to the ground so she was only clad in her bikini top and bottoms. His eyes widened, never before had she stripped for him and never in a place that could be considered public.

"Elena." he groaned. She smiled and untied the strings holding her bikini to her body. It dropped to the floor leaving her perfect breasts to his viewing pleasure. His breathing had taken on a deeper tone and she knew he was close, so she pushed her bikini bottoms to the deck and stared at him expectantly. He could smell her arousal acutely and it aided in hardening him up. Sidling over to him she straddled his hips and kissed him hotly. He was holding his own until she drew his tongue into her mouth and wrapped hers around his, sucking it hard. Just like that he was hard and ready for her again. She pumped his dick with her hand before pushing herself down on him. His dick stretched her pussy walls so deliciously as she started moving over him. One hand rested on her hip the other one tangled in her hair as she rode him.

"Mmmmmm so good." she moaned after she thrust down on him again while he thrust upwards.

"Fuck. You feel so fucking good around me baby." he groaned. The mewls, the groans and moans filled the air around them and they were suddenly even happier than before that they were alone on this boat. When she came around him, he followed right behind her. He was amazed at how in sync they were, it was perfect. She rose off of him and pulled her bikini bottoms back on along with her top and Damon pulled his shorts on.

"This has been the most perfect day so far." she said.

"Yeah. Just wait until tonight. I have something spectacular planned for you tonight" he told her.


	18. Chapter 17

enjoy the second last chapter of this story. i liked how it turned out and hope you feel the same about it. there is only a little lemon at the end, but my goal is to make the next chapter smuttier. hope you enjoy and I hope you tune in for my new two shot that will be coming out in a few days. let me know what you think...

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>She had no idea what the "something spectacular" Damon had planned for her was, but she was excited nonetheless. He was sitting downstairs waiting for her to get ready in something pretty and had yet to tell her where they were going. After they got off the boat and drove back to the house he had locked himself in an office and told her not to listen in. Wanting to oblige him, she went upstairs and laid down for a while. But now several hours later, she was stuck in a bedroom getting dressed in something one would wear somewhere nice. That was all he told her. Dress nice. It was infuriating.<p>

"Are you almost done up there sweetheart?" he called upstairs.

"Almost." she called back pulling a strapless black number over her body. It was perfect. She slipped into a pair of black peep toe heels and wore no jewelry other than her wedding band and the locket she never took off. Just taking her lip gloss she left the room. Her hair was pulled off to the side in a sleep bun and she wore diamond studs that Damon had bought her.

"I'm coming." she said walking down the stairs. He was awaiting her at the bottom of the stairs and looked oh so breathtaking. He looked almost ethereal in his simple black suit minus the tie knowing she liked seeing the small amount of his chest on display for her always hungry gaze.

"You look beautiful." he said kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you. As do you. Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"Don't worry. You'll find out when we arrive. It's spectacular." he assured her.

"i already knew that. You've told me enough times." she said.

"It's time to go." he told her when he heard the car pull up. He opened the door and led her to a black stretch limousine.

"You ordered a limo?" she asked in shock.

"I promised you a spectacle. You're going to get one." he told her as the chauffeur opened the door for the two of them. He opened the bottle of champagne that was sitting in an ice bucket in the backseat and poured a glass for the two of them. She sipped her drink as she begged him silently to reveal what he had planned.

"Patience is a virtue sweetheart." he told her patting her thigh.

"Ass." she muttered as she took another sip of her drink.

"I heard that. This ass has spent an inordinate amount of money on you sweetie." he told her.

"And I love you so much for it. This has been an unforgettable honeymoon." she told him kissing the corner of his mouth.

"It's not over yet." he told her smiling at her. She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to seduce me." she noted as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Too much planned for tonight and an unbreakable schedule to keep time to. No time for a hookup in the back of the limo." he told her.

"Ah our night planned out for every second. So romantic." she sighed sarcastically.

"Not every second. Just the first stop." he said.

"Well. Now I'm curious." she said smiling at him. A little while later the car stopped and the chauffeur opened the door. Damon got out first and offered her his hand to help her out.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"La Casa Italia. Very prestigious restaurant that is ours for two hours." he said.

"You rented out the entire restaurant?" she questioned.

"I did. I wanted to be alone with you. Our next stop is not alone though." he winced.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" she asked.

"No. But its something we've never done before. Together at least." he said. She quirked her eyebrows and stared at him as he led her into the restaurant and to the table. The restaurant manager took their orders and brought them a bottle of their finest wine. The happily married couple talked throughout the entire meal and always had one hand linked with the others.

"This is amazing Damon." she said grinning.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Do you want to know our next destination?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered excitedly.

"Well I wanted to find us somewhere to go out dancing and there are no upper class dance clubs here that demand higher class dress. But I was eventually successful and I got us invited to a wedding reception." he said smirking.

"We're going to the dance portion of a wedding between people we don't know?" she asked.

"It may have involved a wee bit of compulsion. But it was perfect, so we are going to be the worlds most beautiful wedding crashers." he told her his eyes glinting.

"Wow. You put a lot of work into this." she acknowledged.

"I did. So are you game?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's do that. I cant wait to upstage all those humans by dancing with you. We have so much more dancing experience."she said.

"Good. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." she said standing up. He took her hand and nodded to the manager on their way out. Damon needed to remember to send the manager of the restaurant a thank you note of something. He was very accommodating this evening. They got back in the limo and then drove to an outdoor area covered with twinkling lights.

"I take it this is the wedding?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're only staying here for a short while. Our last stop will be after this." he said getting out of the car and helping her out. People immediately flocked to them thinking they were some important guest to the wedding. Damon smirked and silently told Elena to play along. It was clear they weren't the bride and groom but it didn't seem to matter to the other guests. They were fawning over them seeing as they arrived late and via limo. They seemed important.

"Dance with me, Mrs Salvatore." Damon offered out his hand when a song started playing. He put his hand on her waist and they proceeded to out-waltz everyone on the dance floor including the bride and groom. Their vampire hearing picked up all the guests asking who they were and if anyone recognized them. Some people were mentioning how they wished they looked like that or how they were jealous. Each person that spoke made Damon's ego grow to a frightening size.

"Are you ready to go? I think we've shown them up enough for one night." Damon whispered in her ear.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"We're walking from here. It's only a little while away. There happen to be fireworks tonight and I happen to have the best place to watch them from." he said as he grabbed their jackets and took her hand.

"I love fireworks." Elena sighed.

"Good. Then lets get going." he said taking her hand and pulling her down the grassy hill. She realized where they were when they got there.

"We're back at the docks." she noted.

"Right. And like I said I know the perfect place to watch the fireworks. From there." he said pointing to the boat. It was lit up with lights and was the perfect image of romance. It was beautiful.

"We're going back on the boat?" she asked.

"Yep and we're staying there tonight." he told her. She leaned in and kissed him softly before letting him help her onto the boat. He drove the boat into the ocean a little bit before shutting off the engine and walking over to Elena. He wrapped his arms around her as the first firework went off.

"I love you so much." she whispered not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I love you too." he told her kissing her cheek. She turned her head to the side so she could kiss him more fully. The kiss was intense but perfect.

"I want you Damon." she whispered.

"Let's go to the cabin." he told her. With the fireworks still going off, he took her down into the cabin and made love to her for the rest of the night and for the rest of their honeymoon.

When the day they were to go home finally came around, they packed up their stuff and bid goodbye to Luigi.

"Come back soon Mr and Mrs Salvatore. House will always be ready for you." he said.

"we'll come back often. This is the most perfect place." Elena said hugging the older man. She really liked him and wanted to come back even to just see him. Their honeymoon had been more than perfect. It had been more than she thought it could ever be. And she was sad to be leaving it behind. She wanted this week to last for eternity. But instead she had an eternity with the man she loved and that was more than enough for her.

"Yeah. I want to come back twice a year." Damon said.

"See we'll be back often." she assured Luigi.

"But we better go. Will you drive us to the airport?" he asked handing Luigi the keys to the yellow Italian sport scar.

"Of course. I love this car." he said in his thick Italian accent. Elena smiled and slid into the backseat of the car while Damon slid in beside Luigi on the passenger side. Luigi drove carefully and dropped Elena and Damon off at the terminal where their rented plane sat waiting for them.

"We'll see you soon." Damon said shaking Luigi's hand.

"I hope to." he said shaking his hand tightly. Luigi leaned in and kissed Elena's hand before watching them get into the plane.

"I'm going to miss him." Elena said as the door to the plane shut and the engine started up. When they had gained clearance the plane started its ascent. In 7 hours they would be home sweet home.

When the plane was in the air and the seat belt light was off Elena leaned in and kissed the side of her husbands neck before getting up and sauntering towards the bedroom on the plane. Damon watched her walk with more of a sway in her hips than usual. Feeling himself harden at her sight, he got up and followed her into the bedroom. Once inside he shut the door behind him and stared at her lying across the bed only in her lingerie.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here." she said.

"You started this my dear. Now we are going to join the prestigious mile high club." he said.

"I know. That's why I kissed you."' she said.

"You want to join the mile high club?" he asked.

"I do. It's sexy as hell." she said as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it to the ground. His rippling muscles were on fully display to her lusty gaze as she worked his pants off his hips. While she undressed him he quickly disposed of her bra and panties allowing him the pleasure of seeing her body intimately again.

"You are so fucking gorgeous." he said as she pushed his boxer briefs down his body.

"So are you." she responded as she kissed him hotly.

"I want you" he answered.

"I need you." she responded. He climbed up onto the bed and positioned himself between her thighs before thrusting in. She groaned at the sensation and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly pulling him closer to him. She groaned his name out over and over again while he steadily pushed her towards the edge.

"You feel so incredible." he moaned while he thrust into her continuously.

"So do you." she sighed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. They rocked each other to completion and when they were done, they slumped in each others arms and closed their eyes, knowing that the real fun came when they got home and started their lives as man and wife.


	19. Chapter 18

Yay the smut is back. Only one more chapter left... I am going to miss writing this. As always let me know what you think... leave me a review please and thank you. it really helps get the chapter done that much quicker. thanks for reading. Enjoy.

PS I still own nothing, but by now you probably know that right?

* * *

><p>Once they had returned to Mystic Falls Damon drove them to the boarding house.<p>

"Wait wait wait." he said just before she opened the front door to walk inside.

"What?" she asked.

"We are doing this right. I didn't wait over a century to marry you for you to remove certain traditions from the equation." he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her across the threshold.

"Hmm, where's Zack?" Elena asked not hearing the tell-tale sound of his heartbeat.

"No clue." he said putting her on the floor and walking into the kitchen. Elena wandered throughout the house and frowned. It didn't smell like he'd been there in a few days at least.

"I don't think he's around Damon." Elena said. Damon saw a sheet of paper on the kitchen table and immediately recognized Zack's printing.

_Damon and Elena. _

_My wedding gift to you is my absence. I went out and bought myself an apartment in town. The house is yours Damon and you should share it with your wife, not pseudo uncle. I moved out because you are beginning a journey that I don't need to be there for. And besides we both know that I would just interrupt your sexy time with your wife. I'll see you around town. Enjoy married life._

_Zack._

Damon smiled at the note and put it back on the table.

"Zack moved out." he called to Elena.

"What? He moved out?" she said shocked.

"Yeah. He thought we deserved the house to ourselves, to enjoy married life in." he said wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands resting on the curve of her ass.

"Ah yes. I suppose you're right." she said leaning in to kiss him. Just before their lips connected she pulled away and smirked at him.

"But that is not starting now. We are going to Jenna's for dinner." she said backing out of his embrace.

"Why the fuck would we do that?" he asked annoyed.

"Because she knew we were coming home, and wanted us to come by for dinner. Besides I need to pack some stuff from there anyways." she said.

"Fine. That was just plain evil though Mrs Salvatore. You knew before you started flirting that we were going out. You purposely made me want you." he said glaring at her.

"Don't worry baby. I'll make it up to you sometime." she said patting his cheek condescendingly.

"Oh no. You will be making it up to me tonight. When we walk in the front door." he told her firmly.

"Uh huh. Of course I will darling. But we have to get going." she said. He sighed and muttered obscenities while walking to the car as Elena followed behind him.

Jenna flitted around the kitchen getting everything ready for dinner while Jeremy and Alaric sat back and watched. They didn't know what to do to help her, she was taking this dinner very seriously.

"It's just Damon and Elena." Alaric said rubbing his forehead. Watching her work was seriously making him tired.

"No it's Damon and Elena after they've returned from Italy. I want this to be perfect." she snapped pulling a covered dish out of the oven. She sighed loudly when the doorbell rang.

"Will one of you answer that? I am kind of busy." she said.

"Yes Ma'am." Jeremy said rushing to the door. He opened it and Elena enveloped him in a tight hug.

"How was the honeymoon?" he asked after he managed to untangle himself from Elena's embrace.

"Incredible. I love Italy." she sighed.

"I bet. I heard Jenna flipping out from outside. It's only us." she said following Jeremy into the kitchen with Damon right behind her.

"She's seriously stressing about this. Ric and I gave up on understanding it. We're just staying out of her way." he said. Elena smiled and walked over to Jenna hugging her quickly.

"It smells so good in here." she said.

"Thanks. It's all thanks to me. They've haven't helped at all." she said glaring at the guys. Elena laughed and stepped back to Jenna could get back to work.

"Maybe I'll go back up my stuff, while you're finishing up in here." Elena said.

"Sounds good." Jenna said.  
>"I'll help." Damon said quickly following her up the stairs.<p>

Elena walked into the room that had been given to her when she moved in and sighed.

"What should I take?" she asked.

"Just the stuff you came with. I have everything at the house you need." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"It feels weird to be leaving. I lived here for about two years and that was the longest I had ever stayed in place before. It feels weird to be leaving again." she said.

"You're not leaving. You're moving 15 minutes away. In with me. You're still in Mystic Falls. You're not abandoning Jeremy." he said.

"Oh crap. I forgot all about Tom." Elena said slapping her forehead at the word abandon.

"Oh yeah. Him." Damon said remembering the human that was still technically living with them.

"Not "him." he is the one that made me come home." she warned him.

"I know. I know. But you know what I was thinking?" he asked.

"What?" she asked staring at him.

"We're all alone up here. Maybe we should have a quickie before dinner." he suggested, his voice lowering to a husky whisper.

"Oh yeah. No." Elena said.

"Elena. Come on." he begged invading her personal space.

"Damon...No." she said imitating his tone.

"Elena." he said pushing her onto the bed. She giggled and let him kiss her until they heard the bedroom door open.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Jeremy said obviously embarrassed.

"He should be." Damon muttered standing up after Elena pushed on his chest insistently.

"It's okay Jer. Come on in." she said.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. But couldn't you wait until you got home?" he asked tentatively opening the door again.

"I could. He couldn't. What's up Jer?" she asked pulling some clothes from the closet as Damon sighed, laying back on the bed.

"I wanted to see if you wanted some help. I'm going to miss having you around." he said.

"I'm not going anywhere. Like Damon said, I'm just going 15 minutes away to the boarding house. You can come by whenever you want." she said.

"Thanks Lena. So, do you want some help?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"Sure. I'm just packing clothes. If you want can you get the suit case out from under the bed. It seems my husband isn't going to be much help here." she said gesturing to his still form laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"You didn't help me. I'm not helping you." he said keeping his eyes closed.

"You have the libido of a fifteen year old boy. There are other things to life than sex." she said.

"Not when you're a newlywed vampire, who likes sex far too much for his own good." he said. She rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn't see it and Jeremy dug the suitcase out from underneath her bed.

"You know the last time I packed this suitcase, I was running to a new place. This time I'm not running." she said.

"Good. I like having you close by." he said.

"Well think of it this way. All those nights that Jenna and Ric want alone time. No you have somewhere to go." she smiled.

"I guess I do." Jeremy agreed while Elena piled clothes in the suit case. Jeremy started grabbing personal effects that Elena had brought with her when she moved in. Between the two of them the packing was done by the time Jenna called them all down for dinner.

"Finally. I'm starving." Jeremy said.

"Finally. The sooner we eat, the sooner we leave and the sooner I get my wife." Damon said following Jeremy out of the room.

"Oh but darling what if I'm not ready to leave when dinner is over?" she asked teasing him.

"Then I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you out." he warned her.

"Don't threaten me with a good time Salvatore." she purred as she followed him out of the bedroom.

Dinner was a sexually tense time for the newly married couple. Elena teased him at every possible moment, be it with the way she ate her dinner or sipped her wine. She was definitely acting like an evil minx and Damon had every intention on making her pay when they got home. Her hand rested teasingly on his upper thigh and he wished she would just move it slightly so it was touching his rapidly hardening bulge. Damon opted to keep his composure as much as I could and just gain his revenge once they got home. He was a vampire, one that had been around for over a century. He could hold out a little while longer. Elena had a soft smirk on her face that made it clear that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Her hand crept over a little bit more and she slipped her hand inside his pants and touched his length, considering he had opted to go commando for easier access. He gasped loudly and everyone looked at him curiously.

"I bit my tongue." he said hoping that was a believable excuse. Elena looked at him with a strange expression on her face, in all her years she had never heard of a vampire biting his tongue.

"You bit your tongue?" Alaric asked disbelieving.

"Yeah. I'm eating just like you are and I bit my tongue. Is that so hard to believe?" he asked. Alaric rolled his eyes and Elena removed her hand from Damon's pants not wanting to risk them getting caught. She buttoned and zipped him back up before moving her hand back to his thigh.

"Dinner was fantastic, but its time for us to be leaving." Damon said meaningfully.

"I'm not done with my chocolate pudding." Elena whined giving him a smirk.

"Oh yes you are. There is only so much teasing I can take." he said .

"Fine. I'll see you guys soon." she said standing up.

"You sure will. I want to see this house." she said realizing she had never seen the boarding house before.

"Come by anytime." she said. Damon rolled his eyes and tried pushing her out of the house.

"Let's go." he urged. Elena sighed loudly and glared at her husband.

"It seems like its time to go. My impatient husband is getting on my nerves." she said.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Jenna said. Elena nodded and followed Damon out of the house.

"You are going to pay for that stunt at dinner." he told her once they were in the car.

"I'm sure I am." she said.

"Have you heard from Tom?" he asked trying make smalltalk to keep his mind off of his raging hard-on.

"I'm going to call his cellphone." she said dialling his number.

"Elena, welcome back." the happy sound of Tom greeted her through the phone.

"I've been back for a few hours. Where are you?" she asked.

"Oh my God. It turns out I didn't need your help at all. I met this girl at the Grill the night after you guys left. She is amazing. I've been at her place." he answered.

"You found someone. Oh I'm so happy. We should totally go to the Grill so I can meet her." she said excitedly.

"Oh no you don't. We are going home." he said taking the phone from her. "Hello Tom." he said.

"Damon. How was the honeymoon?" he asked.

"Fantastic. But we will not be meeting you tonight. My wife was really bad during dinner and now she must be punished." he said.

"Oh. Oh! Have fun with that." he said.

"Oh I will. Goodbye." he said hanging up.

"Did you have to tell him that?" she asked.

"I sure did. He was totally team Damon." he said smirking.

"I'm sure he was. He's a man." she muttered. When they pulled up in front of the house, he wasted no time in yanking Elena out of the car and slamming her against the front door while he devoured her mouth.

"Inside Damon. I'm not letting you fuck me outside." she said.

"Fine ." he said opening the front door and they fell through landing in a heap on the floor.

"That was graceful." she giggled from underneath him.

"It sure was." he said standing up and slamming her against the wall. He tore the dress she was wearing open and tossed it aside as he devoured her neck with his mouth. Her hands were splayed across his back as she held him even closer to her body. She could feel his erection pressing intimately against her.

"Damon. Upstairs." she begged. In this instance she liked being completely taken advantage of. She loved his dominant side and loved being submissive for him. It was such a turn on, seeing him treating her so roughly but so tenderly and full of love at the exact same time. He gave her what she wanted and started moving them towards the stairs at no more than human speed. They continued kissing and running into walls the entire way up to the bedroom. After what seemed like forever they made it to the bedroom and he unceremoniously tossed her on the bed and tore her remaining clothes off her body. She laid before him bare without a single reservation inside her. She loved how his eyes gazed at her appreciatively lingering on certain areas. He slowly removed his clothes before raising himself over her.

"Damon, I want you to be rough. Like you were when we came in the house." she told him. He smirked at her and kissed her lips hard.

"Your wish, my command." he said lifting her off the bed and slamming her against one of the bedroom walls causing a picture Elena had hung before they got married to fall and smash to the floor.

"I liked that picture." she gasped.

"You shouldn't have asked for it rough then." he told her. She couldn't argue with him on that one and gave in to the feelings he was putting in her while his hands roughly squeezed her breasts and his mouth devoured her lips leaving them swollen from his violent kisses.

"Damon." she moaned at his rough treatment. He felt so amazing when he was like this. He could love her so tenderly and so passionately, but then when he was like this . She loved both sides of this man equally.

"I need to be inside you." he told her kissing her again.

"Don't say it. Just do it. Just take." she told him. He grinned at her.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." he told her.

"I think I do. I want to be fucked." she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Your wish is my command." he said shoving himself inside her. She screamed out, completely letting loose since there was no one else in the house with them. It was just them, with their passion, and their amazing sexual chemistry. He trust in and out of her at vampire speed making her scream out at the top of her lungs.

"Damon. Oh baby. Uh. Oh. Yes." she screamed as he touched her front wall and sweet spot with every thrust.

"Yeah baby let loose for me. Don't hold back." he encouraged her. She gave him everything she had and he gave her everything too in their frantic coupling. When she exploded he followed directly behind her crushing her against the wall.

"Move to the bed." she told him.

"Good idea." he agreed panting after the intensity of the sex. He carried her over to the bed with her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist and him still inside her. He fell onto the bed backwards so she was lying on top of him.

"That was incredible." she said against his chest as sleep threatened to overcome her.

"Yeah. But I'm tired baby. I'll be expecting to hear more praise in the morning. But for now. Sleep." he said shifting them up the bed and pulling the blankets over their still naked bodies.


	20. epilogue

Hope you enjoy the epilogue of this story. I loved writing every single chapter of it, and am going to really miss writing it. I have a few new ideas on the go at the moment. Hope you all check into them. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted or favourited me as an author or the story itself. I really appreciate that. Thank you to vamplover2011, HelloBrother, DelenaxFantasy, angelfan984, ayna93, vampsaywhat, Cbear98, kimboxox, BadBoysareBest, forgot-no-more, militato123, Charley-rose, stina222, Damon's Head Bitch In Charge, XxVampireXLoverXx, spiritedghost, QueenBee10, Netrophie, EtherealDemon, midnightwings96, Y0uNMcK33, charmz002. Thank you all.

PS for the last time I only own my story lines, the characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>*<em>ten years later.<em>

Damon rolled over to stare at his wife of ten years as she laid on her side in their bed. She looked completely miserable and he had no idea why.

"What's wrong? Are you ready to talk about it?" he asked worried. She had been like this for almost a week now and it was really freaking him out.

"No. There's nothing you can do, so there's no point." she said.

"Elena, its our anniversary. Our tenth wedding anniversary. I don't want to spend it with you so upset. What's wrong?" he asked taking her hand in his and caressing it tenderly.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Elena, just tell me what's wrong. Please. I'm worried about you." he told her moving his hand to brush some hair out of her face.

"Fine. But I've just realized that I've wanted my entire existence. And had I not made the decision to become a vampire in 1864, then I would have gotten that dream. I made a mistake in 1864 when I became a vampire and now I'll never get it." she said.

"You're being vague. Elena, what are you missing in your life that I cant give you?" he asked.

"A baby Damon. I want a baby more than anything in the whole world. And I know that ship sailed in 1864, but I just realized at the beginning of the week that all I wanted in my entire world was a baby." she said tears starting to roll down her face.

"Elena, I'm sorry." he said not sure of what else he could say.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Damon. It's not your fault. It just means that I'm not going to be a mother and that is all I want in the entire world." she said calming herself down.

"Elena, there are other options out there. Clearly you cant have a child conventionally, but there is adoption." he told her.

"You'd adopt for me? I know you're not too fond of children." she said.

"Elena Salvatore, I would do anything for you." he told her kissing her forehead.

"We can adopt?" she asked happy tears coursing down her face.

"If that's what you want, then we will go through the motions. We will go through the entire process and in the end we will have a baby." he told her.

"Ah, Damon Salvatore I love you so much." she said kissing his lips tenderly. He pulled away from her after a couple minutes and smiled at her.

"I love you to. And we will try this. And worst case scenario I will compel the adoption people." he said.

"No. I don't want you to compel them. If they don't think that we're fit parents then we wont be parents. But I really want to try." she told him hopefully.

"then we will go down there tomorrow and we will talk to someone who can tell us where to go next." he said.

"Thank you Damon." she said kissing him again.

"But now darling. It is our tenth wedding anniversary. And I don't want to spend it talking." he hinted.

"Oh, and what exactly do you want to spend it doing?" she asked.

"Hmmm I was thinking I would roll you over like this." he said as he rolled her onto her back and rolled with her so he was hovering over her.

"And then what?" she asked her voice taking on a huskier tone.

"And then I would kiss you like this." he said trailing his lips from hers down her neck to the neckline of her tank top.

"And then what?" she sighed needing his lips to keep going.

"And then I would trail my hands up under your shirt and push the useless fabric up until it was off your body." he said.

"Yes." she said as her shirt slid upwards.

"Then I will kiss every inch of skin that I just revealed." he said just as he started his trail up her body.

"Now what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to stop talking about what I'm going to do and just do it instead." he told her.

"That sounds like a plan to me." she sighed happily. He attacked her lips again sucking the lower one into his mouth while her nails raked over the skin of his back drawing blood initially. Of course being a vampire he healed almost immediately but it was still a massive turn on. Reaching underneath her, he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor.

"I want you." she said

"Oh don't worry darling I don't intend on leaving you hanging. I will give you exactly what you want." he assured her.

"You better. Or it will be a long ass time before you ever get me again." she told him.

"Don't worry baby I always take care of you." he said as he pulled her tiny sleep shorts down her legs before her panties almost immediately followed suit.  
>"I love how desperate you look for me." he said cockily.<p>

"And if you don't take me right now I swear to God Damon." she told him.

"Fine fine. You're so pushy." he said as he slipped into her warmth. She moaned appreciatively at the feeling of him filling her so perfectly. She moaned as he moved within her at a sporadic pace. He went from fast to slow, hard to deep every single thrust. At the pace he had set, it didn't take too long for them to cum. She came moments before him and he fell boneless on top of her both breathing heavily.

"Now get some sleep because we are going to have meetings tomorrow with adoption officials." he said smiling at his wife.

"I'm so excited." she said curling up into his side.  
>"This has been a wonderful anniversary." he told her kissing her neck.<p>

"They always are. I cant wait for the next hundred or so." she said turning her head to kiss him before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later<strong>

"Lilly Marie Salvatore stop that right now." Elena shouted at the her five year old adopted daughter. After the long process of adopting her she had enjoyed every second of it except for moments like this when she was terrorizing their lives. The kid had just finished drawing a picture of something on the wall of their home.

"No." the kid screamed.

"Lilly stop it now." Elena said stealing the marker from the child's hand.

"Mommy no." she screamed and sat down on the floor pounding her tiny fists into the floor. Elena stared at the kid on the floor and felt a small amount of motherly guilt seeping into her veins. There were angry little tears rolling down her face and she looked almost cute. Elena heard the door open and she knew her husband was home.

"Hey sweetheart. What's wrong?" he asked the bawling five year old on the floor.

"Mommy took my marker." she wailed.

"And why did mommy take your marker?" he asked.

"I drew her a picture and mommy didn't like it." she whined.

"Why didn't mommy like the picture?" he asked.

"I drew it on the wall. See." she said pointing to the bright pink drawing on the otherwise white wall.

"I see. Well sweetheart you shouldn't have drawn on the wall. If you want to draw do it on paper. How about you go up to your room and I'll see if I can get your marker back from mommy." he said putting the child on the floor. She rushed up the stairs and Damon heard the distinct sound of her bedroom door. He smiled and walked into the kitchen where Elena was bent over with her head in her hands muttering something that was too low for even Damon to understand.

"So, how's it going?" he asked.

"You are so much better with her than I am." she muttered.

"No I'm not. You're better with her when I'm fighting with her and I'm better with her when you're fighting with her. We're a team. I'll buy some paint tomorrow and paint over her masterpiece." he assured her.

"It's not supposed to be this hard. She's supposed to be a little angel. She's not supposed to drive me completely insane. Why didn't we get a baby like we had planned?" she asked.

"Because her story broke your heart and you wanted to give her a good and loving home. And we made the right choice. She is perfect for us." he told her.

"I know she is. I love her so much Damon. It's just she makes me so mad at the same time." she said.

"That's parenting. But I promised her I would try to get the marker back from you so she could draw up in her room. And I had a brilliant plan." he said.

"What is it?" she asked handing over the pink marker.

"come upstairs to her room in about ten minutes." he told her kissing her forehead. She nodded and watched him walk towards the stairs. When he walked into the room he was bet with two probing eyes.

"Did you get my marker daddy?" she asked.

"I sure did. Now I want to do something." he said.

"Okay." she answered. Damon walked to the closet and pulled out a massive roll of paper that they had stored there since their daughter loved drawing so much. He pulled it over to the wall and unwound enough to cover one whole wall before taping it in place.

"Look at that sweetheart." he said.

"Can I draw on it?" she asked.

"You sure can." he told her. She smiled brilliantly at him before grabbing all of her markers and rushing over to the wall.

"What if it gets full?" she asked.

"Then we will get you a new piece." he told her. She smiled again and he heard Elena on the stairs.

"Check this out." he told his wife pulling her into the room by her hands.

"This is brilliant. Baby this is amazing." she said admirably.

"I thought so to." he smirked.

"Mommy look. I can draw on my wall now." she grinned.

"You sure can." Elena smiled at her girl.

Later that night after tucking her into bed, she shut off the light and stood in the doorway for a couple minutes.

"She's so perfect." Elena said.

"She's like her mom." Damon said.

"I wish I knew who that was." Elena whispered.

"Elena, you're her mom and I am her dad. It says that on the forms. We are her parents and that will never change. Those people gave her up and we took her in. She is the perfect addition to our family and I love her. We are her parents. No one else." he told her adamantly.

"I know. I do know that. I just fear that someday those people will come back and try to take her from me." she whispered.

"No one will take our girl from us. She is ours." he said.

"Okay. We've done pretty good with her so far." she said.

"We've done amazing with her." he corrected.

"Now I have to ask, when you met me in 1864 did you ever think it would turn out like this?" she asked as they walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

"Never in a million years did I think I would be married to you- a vampire- and you and I -both of us vampires- would have a five year old daughter who quickly became our everything." he said.

"Me neither. But I wouldn't take any of it back for the world. All the pain. All the loneliness. Every other emotion we felt when we were apart. I wouldn't take any of that back because it brought us here. Together. As we will be forever." she said.

"Much longer than forever." he corrected her before kissing her with everything he had and pushing her down onto the bed.


End file.
